Haunting memories
by XoXoNiLeY2010
Summary: Justin and Miley are going strong until Nick comes back into Miley's life. Are Nick and Miley really just friends like they claim to be? Or do their feelings for each other go way deeper than friendship? Follow Niley through their second shot at love!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

**Hey guys!! For those who have already ready this story I just wanted to let you know I re-wrote this chapter and I'm planning to re-write the next few as well because they are in Nick's and Miley's pov while the later chapters are not written in the same manner! Just thought it should have a unity, plus I didn't like the way I wrote the first few chapters at ALL. **

**Chapter 1**

Miley was lying down on her bed, staring at the ceiling of her LA bedroom. Her mind was in a whirl of thoughts, looking back to acknowledge the changes that had taken place in her life ever since Nick and her had split up, over a year earlier. She realised that she herself, as a person, had also altered in many ways and had started to become a grown up while being only 16. Had the difficult times she had gone through over the past year been the cause of this? It seemed like all the changes in her life had been a result that had followed a painful breakup and she didn't want to think that. She wanted to be the independent and carefree girl she had always been, yet that had seemed to be taken away from her when Nick had walked away.

Amidst her disturbed and confusing thoughts a small one seemed to make her smile: the thought of meeting up with Nick for lunch the next day. It was just a friendly date, two old friends catching up and she was looking forward to it. However, breaking the news to Justin, her current boyfriend of 8 months, had been a lot harder than she had expected and she had lost her cool.

_*Flashback* _

_Miley was sitting on one of the leather couches of the Stewart living room, writing a song and humming it to herself when Justin walked through the doors._

"_Hey baby!" Miley swiftly turned around in her seat and smiled brightly when she spotted the 20 year old rushing to meet her in an embrace._

"_Hey!" She responded eagerly returning a smile. "Where were you?" She asked curiously. He knew that she had the afternoon off for song writing and she had expected to see him hanging around the house when she got back from an interview. _

"_Oh you know..." He answered smirking. He could be very playful at times and Miley knew he enjoyed teasing her and seeing her frown whenever she acted jealous._

"_I went for a drive" He answered with a chuckle and let himself sink into the couch, right next to her. They both leaned in, meeting half way for a soft kiss but Miley deepened it, losing herself in it. Justin was smiling when he finally pulled away._

"_Did you miss me that much?" He asked, a small smirk twitching at the corners of his lips. _

"_Maybe?" Miley played along and she saw him smile before pulling her into his arms. She loved the feeling of his strong arms holding her in place, tightly. Perhaps that was one of the reasons she had fallen for him in the first place. He made her feel safe and it just seemed to make all her worries fly out the window the second he held her. Except this time, she was going to have to tell him about Nick and her meeting up for lunch and she knew he wouldn't like it. He wasn't very pleased with the fact that the two had become friends again and called each other or texted often. But Miley had made it clear to him that they were just friends and that she needed him in her life. They had been best friends before getting together and they just wanted to retrieve their lost friendship. The only reason Justin ended up accepting it is because he trusted Miley completely and he knew that it was a good way to make the wound Nick had made in her heart, heal. _

"_Are you ok?" Justin asked, concern written all over his handsome feature when he noticed her glassy eyes. She looked up and flashed him a weak smile. _

"_Justin?" She asked unsurely._

"_Yeah...?" He looked at her, his eyes glazed over with worry. She finally mustered up the courage and blurted out:_

"_I'm going to have lunch with Nick tomorrow..." He didn't have to speak... Miley quickly understood that he didn't approve. His smile turned into a frown and his silence made her grow more and more nervous._

"_Baby, come on... we're just friends!" She tried to reassure him. _

"_Yeah I know... but you don't know what he wants..." He voiced his worries._

"_Nick wants his best friend back!" She responded calmly. _

"_Are you sure he doesn't want his ex back?" She stared at Justin in complete shock and her blood started to boil with anger when his words sunk in. She rolled her eyes, noticeably, letting him see that she was annoyed._

"_We were 14 when we went out! What's your problem?" She lost it. She just couldn't stand his jealousy any longer. It just had to stop. "Why are you so possessive? Or are you just afraid of what the media will say about your sorry little ass?" _

"_What?" He asked clearly shocked. "How could you think that?" He asked obviously hurt. She just shook her head in disappointment. Disappointed in his behaviour but also disappointed in her coldness and the words she had let escape her mouth but stubborn as she was, she wasn't going to admit it just yet. _

"_I'm done with this!" She exclaimed, frustrated, before stomping out of the room and up the stairs. _

_*End of flashback*_

She lost it in that moment... everything was just too much. The tension and the pressure put on her was getting to her and she had subconsciously taken it out on Justin. She had always been one to be flattered when Justin got jealous, it just showed her how much he really cared about her. But in that moment, she had been annoyed and resented him for standing in the way of hers' and Nick's friendship. She knew she was acting immature but he didn't exactly behave like the twenty year old man he was supposed to be.

.............

Nick was goofing around with his brothers in the back yard of their LA house. The ball they were kicking around seemed to be bouncing off their feet as soon as it reached them.

"When's your hot date?" Joe asked randomly and Nick shot him a glare. Nick knew Joe was referring to his lunch 'date' with Miley. He was used to his brothers' constant teasing but there were times when he found it completely inappropriate. He was grateful that after a year of completely silence and hard feelings, they had broken the ice and 'reconnected'. So far, they had skilfully avoided the 'sensitive' subject of _them_ although questions burned their tongues every time they were around each other. But they both held back, knowing it was still too early in their rekindled friendship to adventure down the rocky path of their past. Nick was more than happy to have his friend back and he only hoped that time would bring them closer together. He had hated admitting it since he had walked away from her and he was finally letting it show, he had really missed her. His lips seemed to instantly curl up into a smile at the simple thought of her and Joe had to jerk him out of his thoughts:

"Nick?" Joe aimed the ball at Nick's gut and Nick groaned when it hit him in the ribs. A small smirk appeared on Joe's face and Nick was quick to notice it.

"What?" He asked, annoyed.

"Are you sure you ever got over Miley?" Joe asked with another smirk on his face.

"Shut up, Joe." Nick hissed while smacking the back of his head. But Nick answered nonetheless, making the answer appear as if it was obvious. Of course he had gotten over her... or had he really?

"Joe leave them alone!" Kevin responded wisely, acting like the older, mature brother he could be every once in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 2**

Miley was woken up by the bright sunlight pouring into her room through the large glass windows. She had been up late, watching TV with her family, writing songs and just thinking while lying wide awake in her bed. The memories of the fight with Justin were still present in her mind and she felt bad for being so insensitive to him. But at the same time she didn't exactly understand why he reacted so badly to her friendship with Nick and she couldn't ignore the fact that it was bothering her. The past two years had been difficult ones for the teenage superstar and being able to talk and joke with Nick like old times was making her feel alive again. The thought of him being there for her comforted her and she was slowly going back to her old self, the carefree Miley everybody had known and fallen in love with.

When she finally decided it was time to get up she got ready, dressing casually for this lunch 'date'. A teal coloured top and some blue skinny jeans over her boots, topped with her large hand bag. She went to her mom, asking if she looked alright and as expected, Tish told her she looked great. She always did, and that was probably the reason why Miley always asked her for advice. After all she needed a boost of confidence and her mother had given it to her.

Once again, she was lost in her thoughts and didn't hear the bell ring.

"Miley! It's NICK!" Noah yelled from the front door. Miley quickly dashed down the stairs and looked flustered when she finally reached Nick's side. He smiled widely and opened his arms for a hug.

"Hey!" He breathed out, letting the nervousness he was feeling prior to seeing her melt away with her touch. Miley grinned to cover up her moodiness and hugged him back lightly, in a friendly way.

"Should we get going?" She asked and he nodded, leading the way outside the house. Miley was secretly thankful that none others than Noah had come down to meet Nick for she knew they would have made some slight allusion to the fact that she had missed him and she didn't want him to know that just yet.

"Everything ok?" He asked while walking towards his black mustang. Miley couldn't believe what had just come to her ears. A whole year! And the guy still knew her inside out. She flashed him a weak but sincere smile. And trust me, those were rare.

"Yeah everything's great!" She covered up and he shook his head in disapproval while she let out a giggle.

"Come on, Miles I don't buy that fake smile of yours... you have it on way too often by the way." He answered casually. It was true, he had noticed it on several occasions and he was dying to know what had happened to the smiley Miley he had always known. In fact, he was slightly worried. Miley froze beside him, how had he noticed this? She mentally cursed herself for agreeing to this whole friendship thing again. Who was she kidding? They could never be friends after what had happened between them... Miley being the confident girl she was turned the whole conversation into a playful one with one little comment.

"Creepy!" She laughed and looked at him as if she was weirded out. Nick chuckled at her attempt to joke, but come to think of it, it was pretty creepy to think he knew so much about her even after a year of not talking.

"How creepy are you gonna think I am when I tell you I know something's wrong?" He teased and she giggled.

"Oh be quiet!" She looked away and he became serious.

"What's wrong, Miles? You don't seem like... yourself?"

Miley's eyebrows knitted together in a confused expression. "And that would be...?"

"You know, your usual bubbly, goofy self." He responded with a shrug of his shoulders. She couldn't help but giggle at his comment but she soon became serious.

"Hmmm... that person is just not the same person anymore, I guess." She said nonchalantly, hoping that he wouldn't push the matter any further. She wasn't keen on telling that if Justin hadn't come into her life she would probably still be crying over him.

"Miles, what's wrong? Talk to me." His voice was now laced with concern and Miley almost felt bad for hiding her true feelings from him. But she knew she couldn't bring up the past and remind him that he had really hurt her despite the love they had for each other.

"Nick, we're here to have fun! Not talk about my stupid life!" She joked, desperately trying to change topics.

"You're stupid life?" It was Nick's turn to cock his eyebrows and he let out a chuckle. "Miley do you realise how many girls are just dying to be you and be in your shoes? Do you know how many people are jealous of you?"

"But none of them know what it's like to be me and lead the life that I lead, right?" She responded with a casual shrug of her slim shoulders.

"True..." He conceded. "But I don't believe you for a second when you talk like that, because I know you love singing and acting." He added with a small smirk. He was doing it again! Showing her just how much he knew her and for some reason it reassured her to know that there was still somebody in her life who knew everything about her and could sense when something was wrong even though she didn't want to admit it or talk about it.

"Damn it! Why is it I can't lie to you?" She responded playfully. Nick chuckled and they soon found themselves exchanging jokes and goofing around. That is, until he brought up the dreaded topic again and Miley spilled her guts almost subconsciously. She had been so used to vent and rant to him that it was almost automatic for her to tell him what was wrong.

"I got into a fight with Justin... over you!"

"Uh oh... what did I do?" He asked trying to keep a straight face but really he wanted to laugh at her expression. She looked pensive and troubled and the cute expression written all over her features made him smile. Seeing the mischievous smile on Nick's face made Miley smile back and his comment made her chuckle lightly.

"You didn't do anything..." She reassured with another smile.

"Now what did you do miss Miley? I never saw you as the fighting type!" The truth was they had fought a lot towards the end of their relationship so she understood his comment was a sarcastic one but didn't take it seriously nonetheless. She knew he was only joking and she was grateful to see him joke about things like that. It seemed to make the air less... awkward and more comfortable?

"I blew up at him for being jealous." She admitted in shame.

"Whoa. That doesn't sound like you." He said giving her a sideways look before turning his attention back to the road.

"I know." She whispered.

"Why'd you blow up?" He asked, suddenly curious.

"I don't know... I resented the fact that he was standing in the way of our friendship. If he really does care and love me the way he says he does, then he should support and trust me!" She confessed without hiding the frustration that was leaking in her voice. As he remained silent, the air became a little tense and Miley felt guilty for telling him about her current boyfriend. How insensitive... but again. They were friends and Nick had looked really concerned.

"Look I'm sorry... I'm rambling about him when we should just be having fun!" She smiled at him.

"Aw come on Miles! What kind of a best friend would I be if you didn't talk to me about these things?" He answered cutely. Miley laughed and he added honestly: "Sorry to hear about the fight though..."

She sighed and admitted:

"It's fine... either it's meant to be and everything will be ok, either it's not and it'll just be the end." Somehow she wasn't able to control the words that were coming out of her mouth... she didn't even know she thought of it like that until she spoke it out.

"What do you want?" Nick asked gently. What did she want? Good question! Truthfully, she had no idea. She liked Justin... but...

"Miley?" Nick's voice brought her back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"I kinda lost you there for a second!" He chuckled. "Come on, answer!"

"I really don't know Nick... I'm just really confused right now... anyways... this is awkward! Can we stop talking about this?" _Nice going Miles_, she thought to herself... saying things are awkward was really smooth!

He flashed her his cute irresistible smile and Miley couldn't help but smile back once again. All her sadness, frustration and confusion seemed to vanish, she was caught up in the moment and the conversation went back to teasing and joking around, staying away from the touchy subjects. The ride to the restaurant seemed really quick and they were there before they knew it.

Nick was somewhat happy with the way things were going so far. Miley seemed to open to him about her current relationship and he was surprised find himself feeling for her and Justin. As much as he didn't like to see her with a twenty year old, he was thankful that somebody took care of her and made her smile during the time he had turned her back on her.

Nick chuckled lightly as he saw Miley's irritated expression when she spotted the paparazzi swarming the parking lot of the restaurant.

"It's ok, Miles." I reassured as we took a few steps before walking into the restaurant. When we were finally seated she admitted she was really annoyed by them.

"Miles calm down!" He said soothingly. "You're all fired up because of Justin... so don't take it out on them!" He added playfully but he soon became serious and went on: "The paparazzi just want you to react to what they say... I'm sure they don't even mean anything they say. They just want to sell!" He said wisely. He knew how annoying it could get but he had decided to accept it as part of his life. But again... Miley was more of a target of the paparazzi than he was so he understood where she was coming from.

"Yeah... and sometimes what they say can really get to you. It can pull you down so easily." Nick knew she was referring to all the comments made about the 'scandals'.

"Don't let them get to you... You're strong... you know how to brush it off!"

Miley ordinarily believed everything coming out of Nick's mouth but if there was one thing she couldn't believe it was that she was strong. The guy obviously had no idea how long she had spend crying over him or else he wouldn't be saying that she is strong. She sighed, feeling so vulnerable sitting with Nick and talking about their lives. She quickly tried to regain her composure and they went on making small talk. It didn't matter what they were talking about, even if it was the silliest things, what was important to them was to be reunited again. Be able to talk without fighting and not hold a grudge because of their past.

"Nice to see you don't have your fake smile plastered on your face!" Nick teased.

"Nick!" Miley glared at him for a split second before a smile broke out onto her face.

"Come on... you know it's true! What happened? I mean, you never had to force a smile... it always came so naturally!"

What was she supposed to answer to that? Oh yeah, after we broke up and we practically hated each other, I had a really hard time and I didn't feel like myself for a VERY long time? She raked her brain to find something to say that would turn their sudden serious conversation into a funny one but failed miserably.

"Miles?" He said after a long silence.

"I don't know..." She said while looking down at her fingers.

"You're such a bad liar!" He said, smirking.

"Man! I have to work on my lying skills!" She laughed.

"I'm still waiting... what's with the fake smiles?" He asked again.

"You're not gonna drop it are you?" She glared at him while he smirked. "You're evil!"

"Oh I know..." He said still smirking. "Come on! Just tell me!"

Nick knew she had been through a lot during the past year and he just wanted to know what was troubling her. After all, he was supposed to be her best friend and he wanted her to be able to trust him with anything she was going through.

"I don't really know Nick... A lot of things have happened in the past year... things that have brought me down and that made me question myself, my career... basically everything in my life." She admitted with difficulty.

Nick's thoughts wandered immediately to their breakup. Of course it had been hard, well worse than hard, but that wasn't the reason behind all of this, right? There had to be other reasons to why she had felt so down, he convinced himself.

"What happened? I mean apart from..." He couldn't say it.... He let my voice trail off as she looked at her fingers once again. They hadn't talked about our breakup since it had happened and he couldn't help but bring it up.

"Well yeah there was that... and all what happened with Kevin and Joe. I understand that they are your brothers and staying in contact with me was bad for you... and me. But I just felt like every promise we had made each other had just vanished into thin air. They promised they would always be there for me..."

He was the reason for this, he realised... If he hadn't hurt Miley the way he had maybe, just maybe none of this would have happened. He felt so guilty for breaking her heart, and breaking two beautiful bonds.

"You know Miles, even though they didn't talk to you... they still love you... you're like the little sister they never had and I know they think of you and keep track of what you're doing. You meant a lot to them and you always will. Don't hold a grudge against them because of me..." He added the last sentence in a whisper... His heart was swelling with guilt, regret and every possible emotion.

"Thanks Nick." She gave him a weak, but true smile. Her eyes were glistening with tears and Nick couldn't stop himself from wiping away the few tears that had started to roll down her cheeks. "I'm sorry... it's just..." She was at lost for words so he reached out for her hand and squeezed it gently.

"It's ok Miles... dw." He smiled softly at her, hoping that what he had said would help her forgive Kevin and Joe. He knew she was the forgiving type and he also knew that Kevin and Joe wanted her in their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

**Thanks a million to those who reviewed! This is for you! This chapter is really long ;) Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 3**

Almost two weeks had passed since Nick and Miley had gone out for lunch and their schedules had been pretty busy since then. Miley's new movie, Hannah Montana, had premiered and she was to promote it in several countries in the upcoming weeks and Nick and his brothers were working hard on their new record. Hence the reasons behind Nick and Miley not having much spare time to call each other or spend time together. They texted, as usual, but the mood wasn't the same. Although Miley knew things between them had become different between them ever since the lunch outing, she couldn't put her finger on what it was. It was almost awkward between them and it didn't help that she wasn't her goofy self. She was tired, and quite frankly, she was torturing herself with all kinds of thoughts going through her head. As days went by, she realised that the love she had for Justin was not the same as the one she had shared with Nick. With Nick, it had been more passionate and more intense. He had been her 24/7 for so long... With Justin... it just wasn't the same!! She couldn't explain the difference and blamed all of it on stress, and growing up. She was after all a lot more mature than when she had been when she was with Nick. Times changed and so did feelings she thought. On top of everything, rumours were still circulating concerning her lunch 'date' with Nick, her friendship with Lucas, her co-star and Justin. If she had listened to the media, she would have thought of herself as a slut, dating three different guys. But being Miley, she didn't listen to what people had to say about her and lead her life as usual. She made more and more time for Justin. He made her feel good and she needed that. Anything to keep her away from her confusing thoughts. Her need for Justin made her feel better in some strange ways. She thought that it meant that she was really falling in love with him and that she was well over Nick. Who was she kidding? They had been together for over 8 months and she didn't love him... why would she fall in love with him now more than before? But she wasn't ready to admit it to anybody, or to herself for that matter.

"Miles?" Justin and she were sitting on the couch, cuddling and talking about random things.

"Hmmm?" She asked sleepily.

"How long will you be gone for the promotion of your movie?"

"About 2 weeks tops..." She smirked when she saw his frown. "Is somebody going to miss me?" She asked playfully.

"No?" He joked.

"Aw come on! Just admit it already!" She giggled while hitting him lightly. He became serious.

"Yeah actually I really am going to miss you... we've been so good... no fights, nothing... I just have a bad feeling about you going off for two weeks..." Miley sat up, confused. He never complained when she had to leave; he was usually so understanding.

"You know I have to go... it's work..." She said gently, while stroking his cheek.

"Everything about your life is work work work and more work... how much time have we spent together recently?" His tone had hardened. Miley was bewildered. How harsh and inconsiderate he was being! She had done everything in her power to make more time for him. And he was saying that it wasn't enough?

"What are you trying to say?" She asked frowning.

"Nevermind..." He got up and ran his hand through his thick black hair.

"Justin! You can't say something like that and say nevermind! I've done everything I could to spend as much time as possible with you... what more do you want from me?" She asked frustrated.

"Maybe showing me how committed you are would be nice!" What? She couldn't believe her ears. She felt her blood boil as she said:

"I can't believe you!! If you loved me you would know how committed I am!"

"It doesn't feel like you are!" He answered hotly.

"If you aren't happy with anything I do, what are you still doing here? Why are you sticking around?" She asked annoyed. She thought he was being really selfish and she took his accusations to heart.

"You actually think I want to leave you?" He asked shocked. She softened as she saw the confusion and hurt in Justin's eyes. She shook her head slowly before saying softly:

"I don't know anything anymore... everything was fine, better than fine and suddenly, out of the blue, you just throw hurtful words to my face... what do you want me to do? I've done everything I could to spend more time with you! But yeah... I'm 16 and I happen to be a singer and an actor... And my life is crazy! You knew that came with the package when you started going out with me!" She added the last sentences bitterly. Justin remained calm. He knew that she could get annoyed easily lately and the only way to deal with it was by staying calm.

"I know I know... I just want to spend more time with you!"

"I'm doing my best dealing with the media and my career... not to mention my crazy family..."

"And me..." He added sadly.

"I love being with you and you help me though a lot... but expecting a lot from me is definitely not helping!" Justin's insecurities and anger resurfaced suddenly.

"So I can't even ask my own girlfriend to make some time for me?" Miley sighed in frustration.

"Have you been listening to me?"

"I get it Miley... you don't have time for me!" Miley was done. She was exhausted and she wasn't ready to start this whole argument all over again. It seemed like he hadn't listened to one sentence she had just said.

"If that's what you want to think then I can't do anything to change your mind..."

"You have time for everybody... Nick, Lucas, Demi, Brandi... you spend hours with them! So don't tell me you're too busy!"

"Did you seriously just say that?" She asked shocked. He had never acted like this, and she was at lost for words. She was so confused. What had brought all this on?

"Answer me!"

"First of all, I never hang out with Nick and that's partly because I know you don't approve!"

"Like you care if I approve of not!" She was too tired to get angry again so she decided to ignore his comment and continue:

"Secondly, the only time I hang out with Lucas and Brandi is during work hours, in between scenes or at shows! And that's gonna be over soon since the movie is out! As for Demi... she's one of my best friends and I will always make time for her and for Emily.

"Exactly... you have time for everybody but me."

"I'm not doing this right now..." And with that, she left the room. She felt like it was pointless to argue. He didn't listen to her. So she dropped it and left. She knew it was cowardly but she also knew that time would help them see things clearly. She didn't want to put herself in a position where she would say things out of anger and then regret them.

While Miley was arguing with Justin, Nick was writing a song. It was a known habit. When Nick was having a bad day, or when he was feeling too many emotions at once, he would grab a sheet of paper and a pencil and just jolt down his thoughts. He knew that it was good for him; keeping things bottled up wasn't exactly healthy. Some of the thoughts he would write down didn't always turn into a song, but most did. The past two weeks had been confusing and frustrating. The lack of sleep seemed to be catching up with him. He almost laughed at himself for having 'mood swings'. He could be all jumpy and smiley and then completely shut down if anything went wrong. This was one of those days. He was mad at himself for having a cheeky smile when Barbara Walters had mentioned Miley's name in a TV interview. His brother had teased him and he had become angry at himself for not having any self control.

The words were now flowing and he found himself writing a song about _their_ story. He found himself regretting so many things... He hated the way things had turned out after their breakup. Even though they were friends again, he knew that they had lost the closeness they once had and he couldn't help but beat himself up for letting things go out of hand the way they had.

"_I know this isn't what I wanted_

_Never thought it'd come this far_

_Just thinking back to where we started_

_And how we lost all that we are."_

He remembered how young and innocent they had been. At fourteen years old, Nick had thought love was always happy and sweet. He never imagined that so much hurt and hate could emerge from it. He knew that he had been too young to deal with a serious girlfriend and a huge career like the one he had. What can a 14 year old do when his girlfriend is across the country? Although he couldn't help certain things from happening he knew that he was entirely responsible. With a little more time and maturity he hoped that they would soon find the closeness they had lost. But moreover, he hoped that he wouldn't repeat the mistake of driving her away.

_We were young & times were easy,  
But I could see it's not the same.  
I'm standing here but you don't see me  
I'd give it all for that to change.  
And I don't want to lose her  
I don't want to let her go._

His thoughts were interrupted by his beeping phone.

_Hey rock star! Busy?_

It was Miley. He smiled and answered back immediately.

_Hey! Nm here... just the usual!_

He lied down on the bed of his hotel room. He stared at the ceiling until he got another message.

_Writing songs, are we? Don't let me take your inspiration away :P_

If only she knew... She was his inspiration and she had been for as long as he could remember.

_Haha. Very funny. What's up? _He knew Miley would catch on the sarcastic bit of the sentence.

_Ugh. My damn birth happened!_

_Depressed much?_ He teased.

_No comment :P_

_Aw come on! What's wrong?_

He was concerned. He never liked to hear that smiley Miley was not so smiley (a/n: LOL).

_Not important. What's with you? Long time no talk or see for that matter!_

_Finally getting some days off... we're coming back to LA tomorrow!_

_Cool._

_Hey can't change the convo that easily... what's wrong diva?_

_You are so dead for calling me that!_ She texted back playfully.

_Feel the love! Lol. Come on... out with it! Tell Uncle Nick what's wrong?_

On the other side of the US continent Miley started cracking up. Nick had that effect on her. His goofy comments always made her laugh.

_Lol. Just another fight... with J._ She answered simply.

_Jealous?_

_Nah... he just doesn't wanna see that I do everything I can to make time for him..._

_Am confused... what happened?_

_He told me I had time for everybody but him... including you!_

_Ha! That's gotta be a joke. We barely talk these days. And I haven't seen you in forever!_

_Exactly what I told him... Anyways..._

_Cheer up! Everything will work out._

_Not too sure abt that... I'm going overseas to promote the Hanna movie._

_Ouch..._

_Yup... So any girls on your radar yet_?

She was curious. She knew that she didn't want to know the answer to that, but she couldn't help but pry. She convinced herself that it was normal for her to want Nick to be alone. Girls never liked to see their exes moving on, right?

_Hmmm... yes and no!_

_What kind of an answer is that?_

_:-S Lol_.

Nick was thinking of her. If there was any girl he wanted to be with... it was her. It suddenly occurred to him that the reason he had broken up with Selena was because he was still in love with Miley. She was the reason why he hadn't fallen in love with Selena. The reason he had made the first move and apologised... was because he still loved her. Subconsciously, he had wanted her back the whole time. Another text from Miley brought him back to reality.

_Nick explain!_

He laughed. He could imagine her face. She could get so curious.

_I was joking! Am not interested in anybody._

He lied. But what other choice did he have? He knew that admitting his true feelings would only drive her away and that was the last thing he wanted.

_That's a shocker!_

_Are you trying to be sarcastic?_

_Guess :P_

_LOL. So why is it a shocker?_

_Hello... you're like one of the most wanted teen in America, girls would kill to have you and you're 'not interested'. Ok seriously... it's been almost two months since you broke up with Selena... and since then you haven't been interested in girls at all!_

_And how would you know that?_

His curiosity was aroused. Somehow, she must have noticed that the lack of interest he had for girls. He didn't look at any other girls, but her... but she didn't know that of course!

I have my sources :P

_Stalker!_

_:-O! I was kidding! :P_

_:P. So will I see you when we get to LA?_

_Dunno. Am going day after._

_How about tomorrow night?_

_Will get back to you about it._

The truth was, she was dying to see Nick. But she also knew that seeing him was not the best idea since she had just fought with Justin. She had a feeling that Justin would use it against her and she wasn't up for another fight.

_Please?_

_Don't beg you spoiled brat!_

_Lol. Pretty please with a cherry on top? I wanna see you!_

She felt red creep up onto her cheeks. After all this time, he still managed to make her blush.

_Sure you do._ She answered playfully.

_:-O. Since when do you doubt my word? You should know Nick Jonas speak the truth and only the truth!_

_Yeah I sure know that..._

The truth had been so hurtful to hear from his mouth just a year ago... She didn't mean to sound bitter, but she hadn't been able to control what her fingers were doing. It seemed like they had a mind of their own and Miley couldn't control them.

_I'm sorry... I didn't mean to bring that up..._

_I know. Don't be sorry. It's ok._ She replied honestly.

_It will never be ok._

On the other end, Nick had felt the all too familiar wave of guilt come over him. He was hurting. He was hurting because he loved her and he had just realised it. He was hurting because he had hurt her. But most of all, he was hurting because deep inside, he knew, or he thought, that she would never really forgive him for breaking her heart.

_Nick, I swear it's ok... it's in the past!_

_Alright. Gnight Miley..._

Ouch. He rarely called her my her full name, and for some reason it stung.

_Nick, what's wrong... I know you're upset!_

She hated the fact that he would completely shut down when something was wrong. As much as she hated how much he had hurt her, she didn't want him to beat himself up. She knew how sensitive he could be and didn't want to leave him to his thoughts, it wouldn't be pretty.

_Go to bed Miley. Gnight._

_I'm not going to bed until you tell me what's wrong, Nicholas! Don't shut down. I'm begging you._

She knew that Nick had a hard time expressing what he was feeling. She wanted him to open up and it seemed like the perfect opportunity. Plus, her heart wasn't going to let her bail on him when he needed someone. She was too caring for that.

Nick felt his heart melt when he saw her answer. He was moved by the way she cared. But again... she was Miley and she was a caring person. She wouldn't leave a friend in need.

_It's ok Miles. I'm ok._

_Don't lie... I know you feel bad..._

_How'd you know? _

He was almost shocked. Even through text messages, she was able to read him like a book.

_The fact that we haven't been in each other's lives for the past year does not mean I don't know you anymore, Nick. Because I do. So please, open up and tell me what's on your mind. _

She answered kindly. Nick could feel his heart melt all the more. She was truly an amazing person. Even after all the hurt he had put her through, she still had a heart of gold and was ready to help him. He really felt like he didn't deserve any of it.

_I hate the fact that I ruined the best thing in my life._

He replied honestly. Just like her, he hadn't controlled what he was typing on the screen of his iphone. He immediately regretted his action but couldn't do anything to go back in time.

On the other end Miley was confused. What was the best thing in his life? Music, she thought. How had he ruined it?

_What are you talking about?_

Nick thought it was so obvious that she had been the best thing in her life. He didn't even pause to think that she had misunderstood.

_The day I ended our relationship and lost you... I ruined the best thing in my life. _

He felt tears prickle the corner of his eyes. His thoughts wandered back to that fateful night.

_She was sitting on the swing, on the back porch of her house when he came through the back gate. The wind was blowing her air, and she had a serious expression on her face._

"_Hey" He said softly before sitting on the wide wooden bench, opposite her. She looked up at him and their eyes locked for a split second until she turned away. She looked out in the distance as if not wanting to hear what he was about to say. _

"_Look, I'm sorry for what happened these past few days... I know we've both been really busy and stuff..." He was truly sorry. The fights about not having enough time for each other kept repeating themselves. He was tired and sick of hurting. _

"_You realise it's going to keep happening until you make an real effort, right?" She said coldly. She couldn't help but feel that if he made a greater effort to meet up with her, things wouldn't have gone out of hand the way they had. She was angry and upset. _

"_It's not going to get any better Miley... if at all, it's only going to get worse. We're going on our separate tours in a few months and after that you're gonna be really busy with the recording of your next record. No matter how much we try, this isn't going to work out." His heart was breaking with every word he was saying. And so was hers. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't want to let anger take over her because she knew it would only make things harder and even more hurtful. So she swallowed down her pride and nodded._

"_If that's what you want..." His heart broke all over again. How could she think that he wanted for them to break up?_

"_It's not what I want..." She looked up at him taken aback. Her voice was shaky when she asked:_

"_Can I ask you one last question...?" He nodded. His eyes had become watery at the sight of the girl in front of him and at the thought that she wouldn't be his any longer. "Did you ever love me?" He could see the pain in her eyes. He blinked in confusion._

"_Of course I did! And I still do!" He said honestly while taking her hands in his._

"_Don't touch me!" She said quietly but bitterly. _

"_Miley..." _

"_Just go!" She said a little louder. She couldn't stand the sight of him any longer. It hurt too much._

He was so lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed that Miley had answered.

_Nick we were in the past... We agreed to let go of the past and move on with our lives._

Miley's heart was still racing from Nick's message. She had been the best thing in his life... No, she couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. She felt the all too familiar feelings taking over her. She wanted to be close to him. She needed him. No! She thought. It had taken her months to get over him and she wasn't about to ruin the progress she had made. She was with Justin and she was happy. Or so she tried to convince herself.

_I'm sorry... Gnight_

He replied simply. He felt bad for opening up to her. He knew that pressurising her into talking about the past would only lead him to losing her all over again.

_I'm sorry too. Night Nick. Sleep tight._

He never answered to her last message. She knew she had hurt him. She knew her answer had been a little too harsh but she wasn't ready to talk about the past. She knew she would spin out of control if she did and that was the last thing she wanted.

............

Nick, looked at the clock on his bedside table: 3AM. He wasn't sleeping. He was wide awake, his head was still spinning from the confession he had made and the cold answer he had received. He sat up and grabbed the sheet of paper on which he had been writing that day. He grabbed his pencil and wrote a continuation to what he had started earlier.

_I'm standing out in the rain,  
I need to know if it's over,  
cause I will leave you alone.  
_  
_Flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold her,_

_Like I did before the storm_

_And with every strike of lightning_  
_Comes a memory that lasts_  
_Not a word is left unspoken as the thunder starts to crash  
_  
_Maybe I should give up_

_I'm standing out in the rain,  
I need to know if it's over,  
Cause I will leave you alone_.  
_Flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold her,  
Like I did before the storm_

_Trying to keep the light from going in_  
_And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart.  
We always say a heart is not whole without the one who gets you through the storm.  
_  
_Standing out in the rain, knowing that it's really over- please don't leave me alone  
Flooded with all this pain, knowing that I'll never hold you, like I did before the storm._

By the time he put his pencil down he was feeling exhausted and helpless. He touched his cheeks and was surprised to find them wet. Subconsciously, tears had rolled down his cheeks. Although he knew crying was good for him, he felt weak, he felt like a coward who couldn't take rejection. He was dying to ask Miley if he should give up and not expect anything from her. But he was scared... after all she could always answer positively and he knew that would be the last straw for him. He wanted to be friends with her, if that's what she wanted. He couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if they had gotten through that last fight, or through the storm, like he called it. He lied down again before falling into a deep slumber, his dreams filled with a certain brown, curly haired and blue eyed beauty.

**So that's the end of chapter 3! Please REVIEW guys! It only takes a few seconds! I really need your feedback to know if you like what I'm writing! **

**Xoxo**

**To those who didn't recognise the song (and I'm sure everybody did :P) it's "Before the Storm" by Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus (I do not OWN!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot**

**Here's Chapter 4! ENJOY! Again... Thanks for the reviews ;) Reading them really motivates me to write my best!! :) Here's another long chapter! Review if you want the next one! I've already written it ;)!! So the faster you review, the faster I'll update :D**

Miley was woken up by her phone which had been ringing for a couple of seconds now. She grabbed her phone and pressed the answer button without taking the time to look at caller ID.

"Hello?" She asked sleepily.

"Hey..." It was Justin. She sat up straight and rubbed her eyes. "Did I wake you?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry... I assumed you'd be awake by now..."

"Yeah, I slept late..."

"Everything ok?" She sighed. Was everything ok? No nothing was ok.

"Not really..."

"Look I'm sorry about yesterday... I don't know what came over me..."

"Ok."

"Miles?" He asked concerned. Her answers seemed short and cold to him.

"Yeah... look I'll call you back in a bit ok?" Her eyes were starting to water and she didn't want Justin to hear her cry. She needed her mom. She ran into the living room and found her on the couch, reading a book.

"Miley?" She looked up from her book and immediately saw tears running down her daughters face. "Sweetie what's wrong?" She asked, pulling her daughter into a tight hug. "What's wrong baby girl? What happened?" She was worried. She had noticed that Miley hadn't been herself since she had gone to lunch with Nick. Something had happened, she knew, but she wasn't the type to push her daughter to confide in her.

Miley couldn't take it any longer. She just spoke what she felt.

"Mom... why am I feeling like this? Why are the feelings I was feeling over a year ago coming back?" She went on telling her about what had happened during the Niley lunch 'date' and the conversation from the night before. She also told her about the fights with Justin. By now, her crying had subsided and she looked at her mom, desperate to find a way out of what she was feeling.

Tish knew exactly what her daughter was going through. She knew that the feelings she had pushed down were resurfacing. Deep down she had always known that Nick took a bigger space in Miley's heart than she would ever admit. She gently wiped her daughter's tears and gave her a small encouraging smile.

"Maybe you aren't over him like you thought you were..." She was afraid to speak it out, and like she expected Miley sat up and shook her head vigorously.

Miley felt her world crashing around her. It had taken her over a year to get over him and she wasn't about to admit defeat. She wasn't going to let those feelings get the better of her. She had to control them and push them away. She was determined.

"No! It took me this long to get over him... I'm not going to give in now! I cannot love him. I won't go down that road again!" She said stubbornly.

"Miles, sweetie, you know you can't control your feelings..."

"Well I'm going to. There's no way I'm going to let him get the better of me. He always does and it's time I changed that!" Tish couldn't help but smile. Her daughter was so grown up, but at the same time she could be so immature and stubborn. Tish had always had a soft spot for Nick. He was sweet and mature and even though he had broken her daughter's heart she couldn't help the good feeling she had about him. They had been so young when they had been together. She knew that they were more mature and things would work out for the better if they ever did get back together.

"Miley... what if he feels the same way? From what he said last night, it sure seems like he regrets everything... it doesn't sound like he's over you!"

"Oh he's over me alright... He was with Selena, remember? He didn't even wait a few months to move on!" She added bitterly and Tish gave her a disapproving look.

"Come on honey... you're going out with Justin... that doesn't mean you completely moved on. And you also went out with Lucas and Gregg before that..." Miley knew her mother was right. The fact that he had had a girlfriend didn't mean he was completely over her. But she couldn't let herself think that. She refused to let herself think that. She wasn't going to have her heart broken all over again. She got up and sent Justin a text. She needed the distraction.

"Hey. I'm sorry too. Will you come over today? I miss you." Ok, she knew she wasn't being completely honest. But she wasn't lying. She missed him and hated fight with anybody. She was going to forgive him and act as if nothing had happened.

When Joe went to wake up Nick that morning, he found the paper on which Nick had written a song, the night before. He read it, even though he knew his brother would be upset. Nick was really edgy when it came to people reading his songs without his permission especially such personal ones. Joe quickly understood that the song was all about Miley. He felt sorry for his little brother. He knew that the last year had been difficult for the both of them and he secretly hoped that him and Kevin could make it all better by apologising to Miley in person for the stupid things they had done and said.

"Nick, wake up!" He said while shaking Nick.

"What!" Nick groaned.

"It's 8 and we have to leave at 8:30!" Nick groaned again. His head was throbbing and the memories of the previous night flooded his brain.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked concerned.

"Why would you ask that?" Nick asked confused. Joe pointed to the song he had written.

"Joe! You weren't supposed to read that!" Nick yelled.

"Oh come on man, I would have read it eventually!" Nick sighed. He wasn't in the mood to get upset because his brother had snooped. He had bigger problems in his mind. "It's a really awesome song... what made you write it?" Nick needed someone to talk to... He knew Joe could be a great listener and quickly explained what he had done the night before.

"Give her some time Nick." Kevin spoke up. He had been standing in the doorway, listening the whole time.

"I guess..." Nick looked really vulnerable. He ran his hand through his messy curls before grabbing some clothes out of his dresser and heading for the bathroom.

"We'll talk about this in the car!" He heard Joe yell after him. He quickly washed and got dressed. He kept thinking whether he should go see Miley that evening but Kevin's words rang through his ears "give her time". He finally decided that that was what he would do. If he had upset her, he would give her time to cool off.

Miley was sitting on her bed with Justin when her phone vibrated. She grabbed it and looked at the new message she had received.

"I'm sorry about last night. Hope you will excuse my momentary lack of judgement! Tc xoxo." She couldn't help but giggle at the high sounding sentence he had used.

"Who is it?" Justin asked while squeezing her hand. She gulped.

"Nick." She said simply.

"Oh." She turned to him and saw him frown.

"What..." He shrugged. "What's wrong?" She asked while running her hands through his hair. She really didn't want to know but she felt obliged to ask him.

"I can't help but wonder if you really got over him..." He asked quietly. He knew it wasn't the smartest thing to say but he had to get it off his chest.

"What?" She asked sitting up. She was shocked. But deep inside she knew that the question wasn't stupod. She sighed.

"I don't know what to say Justin..."

"Just tell me if you still have feelings for him..." He said trying to stay strong and mentally preparing himself to hear the answer he didn't want to hear.

"How many times have we gone through this whole jealous thing?" She asked annoyed.

"You didn't answer me..." He said quietly.

"He's my best friend!" She shouted. She couldn't help but attack anybody who would dare ask her if she still had feelings for her ex boyfriend. Justin quickly backed down. He knew his insecurities wouldn't be cleared that day and decided to move on.

"Ok ok... I'm sorry... Forget I even asked!" Miley calmed down as he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her head gently. It wasn't long until Billy called Miley for a phone interview. She was somewhat relieved, happy to have an excuse to say goodbye to Justin. He was really starting to get to her and although she knew she couldn't blame him for being insecure but she was upset. She said goodbye to Justin and headed to what she called her 'office' to pick up the phone and get on with the interview.

After the interview, she decided it was time to answer Nick. She had wanted to answer the second she had received the message but Justin's 'tantrum' kept her from it.

"Hey! It's fine. I'm sorry I sounded so harsh and cold."

"Are you sure you really forgave me... Did you really mean it or were you just telling me what I wanted to hear?" He knew that he wasn't making the right move, but he couldn't help himself. He needed answers. He needed to know how she was really feeling.

"Why does it matter whether I forgave you or not after a whole year of silence?" She was curious and annoyed. Somehow the questions he was asking her only made her think of how she was feeling. And truthfully she had no idea what she was feeling.

"I just need to know Miles..."

"I forgave you a long time ago Nick. But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt anymore. I'm sorry for sending you mix signals. I need some time... I hope you can understand that." It was the truth. She needed time to understand what she was feeling. She knew that talking to him and seeing him would confuse her all the more. She was slowly accepting the fact that she had never really gotten over Nick. She didn't know what she wanted and didn't know if him being in her life (as a friend) was such a good idea anymore. She needed to move on from him and having him around surely wouldn't help. But again... did she really want to lose him all over again? Not really. Why did life have to be so complicated, she thought?

"What's wrong? What is going on in that head of yours?"

Miley was surprised by the way Nick was handling things. The 14 year old Nick would have accepted what she had said even though he didn't necessarily understand it. The 16 year old Nick wanted to know what was going on with her. She felt like he was being more attentive to her feelings and wasn't as selfish as he used to be. Subconsciously, Miley liked it.

"I'm just really confused... I need some time to clear my head."

"Ok. Have a nice trip."

It was 5pm by the time the brothers reached LA. Kevin and Joe were hoping to catch Miley before her departure, the next morning. They knew they had been wrong in breaking the promises they had made to her and in the immature way they had acted.

"Where are you going?" Nick asked when he saw his brothers walking out the front door.

"Uh... we're just..." Joe looked at Kevin for help.

"Guys? What's going on?" Nick asked sure that something was up.

"We're just gonna visit Trace." Kevin said innocently.

"Yeah that's it!" Joe said smiling. Kevin smacked the back of his head and said quietly:

"Nice going dude!" Nick gave them sceptical look but didn't ask further questions. He was almost jealous that his brothers were probably going to see Miley. But he knew what she wanted and respected it. That's the kind of guy Nick was. He wouldn't pressurise her into seeing her if she didn't want to.

Miley was stunned to see Kevin and Joe at her front door. However, she quickly recovered and smiled brightly. She was genuinely happy to see them even if the past year hadn't been the best, to say the least.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" She asked each one of them after giving them a quick hug. She led them inside and the guys sat on the couch while she sat on one of the chairs.

"Well... first of all, we wanted to apologise..." Kevin started nervously.

"Yeah... we're sorry for the stupid things we did..." Joe added. Miley didn't need to hear any more. She was so happy to see them again and just saying 'sorry' was enough for her. She was more than happy to have her 'big brothers' around again. She smiled brightly.

"Guys... stop! It's ok really... I understand... I know you didn't mean to hurt me intentionally."

"Not we didn't... but still... we made promises and we broke them!"

"We all did... and Nick is your brother. It only made sense that you would cut all bonds..." She was sincere. At the time, she had been so angry and disappointed in them... but now, she understood. Maybe a few months had made a big difference in the maturity of the young woman.

They went on talking for a little while and goofed around like old times. They went through the pictures they had taken on the BOBW tour and laughed as they remembered some anecdotes and jokes they had played on each other. Miley's eyes were covered with sadness when they came upon a picture of Nick and her kissing. She quickly clicked on next for another picture to appear. Joe sensed that she had tensed up and put an arm around her shoulder, gently squeezing it.

"It's ok Miles..." He said comfortingly. She sighed and put her head on Joe's shoulder. "You know, he really missed you..." He added in a whisper. She was dying to know where he was but she also remembered asking him for 'some time'.

"I know... and I did too... but..."

"But...? You guys are not over each other Miles... what are you doing apart?" Joe said gently. Instead of getting a little angry like anyone would have expected her to, she closed her eyes and spoke softly.

"It's not that simple Joe..."

"Why isn't it?" Kevin spoke up. He could see that Nick and Miley had yet a lot to share. Sure they had come across a few bumps along the road... which relationship doesn't?

"We're friends... that's it! And I have a boyfriend..." She added the last sentence in a whisper. The truth was, she was wondering what she was doing with a guy who was 4 years older than her.

"Miles, don't do this to yourself... or Nick! You deserve to be together... I know he really hurt you and I know we did too... but we were young and immature. We're older now and we all learned a good lesson. We won't do the same mistakes twice!" Kevin spoke up. Joe looked at Kevin in surprise. Kevin was not the type to get into other people's business. He was always there when someone needed him but he never interfered with any of their relationships, even if it was to help. This was the first time Joe saw him plead in favour of his younger brother.

Although Miley knew the guys were right, she didn't want to admit that she wanted to be with Nick. She had never stopped wanting to be with him even if it scared her at times. She needed him. But there was no way she was going to admit it to herself... or to anybody else. She needed to move on and that's what she was determined to do.

While his brothers were gone Nick concentrated on writing more songs for their new record. They had taken a few days off not only to relax but to also find inspiration. The song Nick had written the previous night would certainly have been a success but he wasn't ready to sing something so personal. Not yet. He was afraid to let the world read him like an open book. Or was it just Miley he was afraid of? She could read him like an open book and he didn't want her to know his true feelings. Not yet. Things had started to seem a little better but he had made the mistake of bringing up the dreaded topic: their breakup. He felt lonely, confused and wished that he could jog over to her house and hug her like old times. He needed comfort and she was the only one who could provide it for him.

**Don't forget to review!! **

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 5! Enjoy ;)**

Miley was ready to leave and Justin hadn't made an appearance to say goodbye which left her surprised and confused. Things hadn't been going great but he had always been there to say goodbye when she was leaving. Even if it only was for 2 or 3 days. She tried calling him a few times with no luck. When they finally reached Rome she hadn't heard from either Justin or Nick. As soon as they landed she turned her phone and checked her messages. She had one from Justin:

"Hey! I'm so sorry I didn't make it to say goodbye. I had to fly to Nashville urgently. My father had a heart attack and they thought he was going to die. I'm really sorry for taking off like that. Anyways. Don't worry, everything in fine. Hope you're ok. Mwah I love you."

"For someone who says I don't have time for them it sure sounds like I'm the last thing they think about..." She mumbled while stepping into the awaiting car.

"Come on Miles... give the guy a break." Her father said soothingly.

"What? Was it too much to ask for him to call me and let me know? And not let me worry the way I did!" She added impatiently. She was frustrated with the way everything was turning out.

"He's ok bud... that's what's important." He reminded her.

"Yeah well it's hypocritical of him!"

"Just calm down before calling him back..."

"Why should I? He can get upset with me when I'm doing my very best and I can't? Something doesn't seem exactly fair!" She knew she was overreacting but she couldn't help but find fault with him.

When she finally got the opportunity to call Justin, he didn't pick up. Her thought went to Nick and before she had any control over herself she had already texted him.

"Hey, just reached Rome. Where are you?"

"LA." Whoa... that was a short answer.

"Why didn't you call me last night? Your brothers came by..."

"I thought you wanted 'time'?" He couldn't help but sound bitter. He was hurting and he needed to know where he was standing. Miley was surprised by his answer and couldn't help but feel her heart sink. She needed time yeah... she just needed time to figure out what was going on with herself. It seemed like so many things had changed in the past 2 weeks and she didn't know how to deal with any of it.

"I do... but I also wanted to see you..."

"Miley I can't play this game anymore... I need answers and you aren't ready to give them to me... so let me know when you are!" Yeah he had gone out of control. Even though he knew he would regret it, he couldn't pretend anymore.

"Nick... It's not that simple..." She was upset. She knew he was suffering and she was dying to put his mind at peace. But doing that came with another set of feelings she was going to have to admit. And she wasn't ready to do that.

"Why isn't it?"

"It's in the past! Why do we need to talk about it? It doesn't matter anymore!"

"It does to me... why can't you just be honest with me and tell me that you didn't forgive me? And that you probably never will..."

"I forgave you Nick!"

"You're lying..." She was shocked. How could he think that she was lying?

"Nick I'm not going back into the past... I forgave you... Whether you believe me or not is your problem."

"I'm sorry Miley... have a good time." She let the tears roll down her cheeks as she lied down on her bed and thought back to all that had happened. She was soon brought back to reality when her phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me..." It was Justin.

"What's up? Is your dad ok?"

"Yeah he's fine... It's all good..."

"Whoa that's good..."

"You ok?"

"Was it really too much to ask you to send me a small msg telling me you were leaving?" She snapped.

"I didn't want to worry you and I drove to the airport as soon as I heard..."

"Well guess what Justin... I was worried sick! More than 24 hrs without any answer... I'm sorry but it was really hard to take!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Whatever. I'm sick of hearing that. I'll ttyl." With that she hung up. She knew she had overreacted once again but she couldn't help it. She was angry, sad, upset for various reason. The main one being Nick. She felt like her whole relationship with Justin was falling apart. She was so impatient and aggressive with him. And it suddenly hit her. If Nick had been the one not answering his phone for over 24 hours she would have been a lot more worried. Ugh. She was back to square one. Getting over Nick all over again. Why did he have to make it so damn difficult? Why did he want to talk about their past? It was over. Full stop.

Nick was sitting on his bed trying to convince himself that he had done the right thing. But he was angry with himself for pressurising her. He thought he had screwed up any chance he had ever had with her. Although his brothers tried to cheer him up, he wasn't very social but he was, nonetheless, really grateful to them for the kind gesture they had made towards Miley by apologising.

Two weeks had gone by when Nick passed Miley's house and saw her jumping out of the car and hugging her mother, brothers and sisters. She had just returned from her promotional tour. It took him all his self control not to stop by. He missed her and he wanted them to talk over the phone, he wanted them to text all day long like they used to and more importantly, he wanted them to be ok. As friends. He knew he was being stubborn by asking for answers but didn't want to admit it.

Miley was so tired from all the travelling she let her mother take all her calls and told everybody to let her sleep. The past two weeks had been... interesting! She had had a lot of fun with Mitchell, Emily, Lucas, her father and all the rest of the cast. The intense travelling and work had kept her mind busy and that's what she had needed. But she was going to face it sooner or later... The facts were that she didn't love Justin. She had tried. She had even convinced herself that she had. But she never really loved him. She knew there was no hope to their relationship and decided to end it. He was an amazing person but he wasn't... Nick. All her thoughts went back to Nick, once again. She felt guilty and hated herself for comparing Justin to him. She told Justin that her feelings had changed and that she wasn't happy with him anymore. She felt sorry for him. He truly loved her. But she couldn't continue lying to him or to herself. It was better for everybody she thought. (A/N: Sorry I didn't make a scene with their breakup... I'm out of ideas).

Disney contacted all their stars and told them about the friends for change movement. It consisted of making small footage of them talking about the several actions each and everyone could do to preserve the environment. They were also going to record a song called 'Send it on'. Miley knew that she was going to have to work with Nick and Selena. It screamed awkward. She didn't want to think of the day when she would have to face Nick after their 'argument'. She didn't know what to do to make things ok between them and she sat there, hoping to wake up from a nightmare. She was hoping that none of this had happened and that everything was ok between them

It was time to go to the Disney meeting to talk about the new Friends for change movement. Nick wasn't quite sure how he would react when he would see Miley after almost a month. He was excited to see her but at the same time he could only think of the pain that was in his heart. It was a sort of longing. He couldn't really nail what was bothering him. When he walked in the large meeting room, his eyes were immediately drawn to Miley who was laughing with Demi in the opposite corner of the room. Just then Demi saw the three brothers and smiled widely.

"Hey guys!" She called out and waved them over.

Miley slowly turned around and froze. She was oh so happy to see Nick but her heart sank when she saw the sadness in his eyes. She quickly said hello to Kevin and Joe and hugged Nick almost awkwardly. She squeezed him lightly before letting go.

"Hey" she said softly and he said the same. She gave him a weak smile and he returned it. He wasn't too cheerful to say the least. Their eyes locked until she looked down at her shoes. Her stomach was upside down. She couldn't tell if it was because she was nervous or if it was because he was so handsome in his designer jeans and white shirt. She didn't have time daydream much longer because Selena made her way over and said hello. Miley didn't really know how to act. She had never been in the same room with Nick and Selena since they had broken up. She could tell Nick was feeling as awkward as she was.

The Disney manager soon came in and had everybody sit down. He told them what they were to do and asked them to contribute their ideas if they had any. They also passed around the lyrics of "Send it on" and played the music that would be used. Everybody was very enthusiastic, they all thought it sounded great.

Miley was a little bit nervous to appear on screen besides Selena and Demi. She didn't know Selena very well and hoped that things would go smoothly. She made an effort to be nice and not roll her eyes at the comments she made.

Nick was quiet most of the day. He did his part very well and nobody bothered him. He made an effort not to look too much in Miley's direction but caught her eye several times. It was now lunch time and he made his way to the lounge to relax for a bit. When he walked in he found Miley crouching over a notepad.

"Oh sorry... didn't know you were here!" He said before turning around to leave. Miley sprung onto her two feet.

"NICK!" He turned around slowly and faced her.

"Yeah?"

"Look... I'm sorry I didn't want to talk about... you know.. Why are you so mad at me?" She was hesitant at first but blurted out the last sentence.

"Forget it Miley... forget I ever asked anything." He added the last sentence in a whisper and was about to leave when she grabbed his arm and held him back. It was as if an electric shock had gone through their bodies when her hand had come in contact with his arm. He locked eyes with her for a few seconds before taking her hand off his arm and walking out the door. She just stood there, as if frozen. She didn't understand what had just happened. She was lost in the moment. All kinds of feelings were rushing through her body and she knew it was a familiar feeling... something she had already felt when she was with Nick. She let herself relax and think of him, she stopped fighting against what she was feeling. If a whole year hadn't been enough to get over him then she didn't know what would. She had to face it.

Nick decided to stay back a little bit longer to rehearse. He walked over to the lounge and sure enough Miley was sitting there. She looked up and was surprised to find him there. She had a magazine in her hands.

"You're still here?" It was late and most of the 'kids' had gone home. He nodded.

"I was just going over my lines one last time..." She gave him one of those looks that said I don't buy it.

"You could have done that at home..."

"What's the scoop?" He asked while pointing to the magazine. She handed it over to him and watched him as he read "Breakup?" on a picture of Justin and Miley.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Is this true?" He asked shocked. He couldn't describe what he was feeling then. He felt free. He felt like nothing could stop him now. Miley shrugged.

"For once it actually is."

"When did this happen?"

"Just a few days ago..."

"And you're ok?" She nodded.

"It didn't work out."

"I'm sorry..." Although he was genuinely sorry, he felt hope rising in him. She smiled for the first time since that morning. It was a small smile but it was real. She kept thinking of how cute he looked. He looked genuinely concerned.

"Don't be! I'm fine." Nick was taken aback. She actually looked fine. Her eyes weren't red and didn't have bags under them like someone who had just broken up a 9 month old relationship. Her eyes narrowed under Nick's intense stare: "What?"

"I didn't think you'd be ok after a breakup... I mean you guys were serious, right?" As much as he didn't want to know the answer, he was concerned about her and wanted to make sure she was alright.

"Depends, I guess." She said while shrugging her shoulders. "So what's the real reason for you staying back?" She asked.

"You would kill me if you knew..." He mumbled.

"Try me..."

"You have other things to worry about right now..."

"No I don't... Just tell me already!" She said impatiently.

"I wanted us to talk..." He said quietly, secretly hoping that she wouldn't blow up at him and as if to answer his prayers she said calmly:

"Fine. I'll agree to talk about our past if you start answering my questions instead of changing the topic every time I ask you something.

"Deal." He smiled. And that's when it hit her. He hadn't smiled all day long. Something was definitely bothering him and she couldn't help but feel responsible. Maybe she had been a little selfish... Maybe she should have agreed to give him answers from day one. It would have spared both of them a lot of pain.

**Little cliff hanger :P! I can promise you that you will love the next chapter ;):D! So REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

_**From Last time:**_

"_I wanted us to talk..." He said quietly, secretly hoping that she wouldn't blow up at him and as if to answer his prayers she said calmly:_

"_Fine. I'll agree to talk about our past if you start answering my questions instead of changing the topic every time I ask you something._

"_Deal." He smiled. And that's when it hit her. He hadn't smiled all day long. Something was definitely bothering him and she couldn't help but feel responsible. Maybe she had been a little selfish... Maybe she should have agreed to give him answers from day one. It would have spared both of them a lot of pain. _

**Chapter 6! **

"Can we go to your place?" She asked hopeful.

"Sure. But I don't have my car..."

"No problem. We can take mine." She smiled at him before walking out the building. He followed her and got in the passenger seat before she backed up the car and drove towards their neighbourhood.

"You're the first guy who didn't freak out when I took the wheel!" She laughed and he chuckled.

"I don't mind. You drive well and I trust you not to kill us both." He added the last sentence playfully, hoping to ease the tension that had settled in the car. He gave her directions as she didn't know the back roads to his place and when they finally got there, she was surprised to see the driveway empty apart from Nick's car. They walked inside the house and were both glad to find the house empty.

"No one's home!" Nick said obviously happy.

"That's good I guess!"

"More privacy!" Miley couldn't help but giggle.

"You're house is huge Nick... It's not hard to find privacy in here." He chuckled.

"True. But this way we don't have to answer any questions...!"

She followed him into the kitchen and sat down behind the counter.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat?" He asked while opening the fridge. She shook her head.

"I just want to know why you're doing this?" She asked straightforwardly.

"Doing what?" He turned around and looked at her questioningly.

"We agreed to be friends... so why go back and dig through what happened over a year ago?" Nick looked away as if wondering what he would answer to that. He was still convinced that admitting his love for her would be the beginning of the end. He dodged the question in the best way he could.

"I can't explain it... I just need to know some things... And I wanna believe that you really truly forgave me..." His voice trailed off and she spoke up again:

"I said I did..." Nick shook his head.

"Ok... Hypothetically speaking... If we were to get back together... Would you go ahead and be with me?" Miley felt her heart stop. Breathe, she told herself. He was just giving an example... he was 'hypothetically' speaking. She was trying to calm down and not let herself slip into her wildest dreams.

"Nick... I..." She was at lost for words. Her heart was racing, she was confused. Did he want her back? No she told herself. He was trying to prove something. He was making a point.

"See! You wouldn't... That means you haven't forgiven me!" Nick cried out in frustration. Miley closed her eyes. She didn't want to see Nick's reaction to what she was about to say.

"It's not a question of forgiveness, Nick. I forgave you. But I can't go through that hurt again. You have no idea what I went through..."

"How do you know I didn't suffer just as much?" He challenged.

"You didn't Nick... You went out with Selena really soon after!" **(Ok I know it was about 6 months later when Nick and Selena started going out... but this is a story so bear with me :P)**

"Because I needed to move on. Because it hurt too much to have my head filled with your image. I needed a distraction! I needed to forget the pain!"

"It doesn't work like that Nick... And if I remember correctly you're the one who sings 'I'd rather be alone if I can't have you'!" **(A/N: many apologies if the lyrics aren't correct – It's from the song Can't have you.)**

"You went out with Lucas!" He counterattacked.

"That was a lot later, Nick."

"It still doesn't mean that you've suffered any more than I did."

"We weren't working Nick! If we had stayed together it would have been worse." She didn't know what else to say so she resulted to the lowest possible solution. Lying. Nick remained silent. He completely disagreed with the sentence she had just spoken. He watched her as she grabbed a glass of water and chugged it down her throat.

"Nick?"

He mumbled something and looked away.

"What?" She wasn't sure she had heard correctly.

"Forget it!" He was frustrated and angry but above all he was hurt. She was everything to him and she stood there telling him that they had made the right choice by breaking up. His heart couldn't bear it any longer. He climbed up the stairs to his room, knowing that she would follow.

"Nick! Stop doing this! If you're gonna say something just say it!" She yelled as she watched him sit down on his bed. He yelled back:

"Maybe breaking up was the right thing to do for you, but it sure as hell wasn't for me!" His voice softened as he said "I was the one who wanted to breakup then... you never wanted to... so why do you keep saying it was the right thing to do?"

She remained silent as she walked over to the window and looked outside. She knew that she had hurt him by saying words she didn't even mean. He was suddenly filled with courage and hope. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't you remember how good we were together?" He whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine.

"Nick..." Her voice was shaky. She was unsure of what he was going to do next and didn't know how to handle the situation. He ran his hands on her bare arms, rubbing them slightly. This time, her whole body shivered under his touch. She turned around in his arms to face him but didn't dare look into his eyes.

"Let go, Nick." Her voice was shaking from the rush of emotions she was feelings.

"Why... why did you breakup with Justin? How is it that you aren't upset about it? You were heart broken when we broke up... so why aren't you now? What's the difference?"

"Nick..." She couldn't find her voice to speak yet another lie.

"Answer me!" He urged her gently.

"It's not the same..."

"Then explain it to me..." She shook her head determined not to make a full confession. She knew how weak she could get in his presence and wished that she could runaway like a child. Tears starting forming in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. Nick immediately pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly.

"Shhhh... don't cry... It's ok..." Her body started shaking while she sobbed and buried her head into his chest. Why was he making everything so difficult? When she finally pulled away, he took a good look at her and asked gently "are you alright?" Her eyes shifted and she took a step back. He held her back and pulled her back into his arms. He didn't want to let her go. Not again.

"Nick... please don't do this!" Her voice was still shaking and it sounded desperate. He looked down into her eyes and didn't bother hiding the sadness that had appeared in his. She stared back and felt her body tingle as he stepped closer to her and stroked her cheek in a loving manner. He wiped the wetness off her cheeks with the pad of thumb and grazed her skin gently. For what seemed like the millionth time in five minutes, she shivered under his touch. She looked up at him only to find his face centimetres away from hers. He slowly leaned in, giving her time to back out. For a second he was sure she was going to turn away and walk out on him but to his surprise she leaned in as well and their lips collided in a passionate kiss. At that point, all of their senses were alert. They felt butterflies running through their bodies as they stepped even closer to each other and repeated the move. He licked her bottom lip and she instantly opened her mouth to let their tongues connect and remember the taste they had once loved. Boy had they missed those kisses. They were the bests they had ever had and they could never have enough of them.

**Warning, from here onwards it is slightly rated M. It's not a complete scene but if you're sensitive do not read!**

They were both consumed by their 'secret' love for each other and lost all control when their want and need became stronger. Miley lost all control of herself as Nick gently laid her down on his bed and hovered over her without breaking the kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair, wanting to feel the soft brown curls she loved so much. Next, she ran her hands on his back and arms pulling him closer to her. She needed to explore his body all over again, wanting to find out the little details that had changed in a year.

While Miley was lost in the passion and love emanating from their kiss, or should I say make out session, Nick's thoughts ran wild. Holding her, kissing her... that's all he ever wanted. Actions speak louder than words... Nothing had to be said... their heavy kissing was enough for him to guess that she had missed him just as much as he had missed her and he was feeling bold enough to bet that she still loved him. He was so lost in the kiss he hadn't even noticed that his hands had made their way up her shirt. He was rubbing her bare sides while kissing her harder. Miley's breath got caught in her throat as his hands came in contact with her bra. She was trying hard not to moan but failed. She let out a small gasp and moaned quietly as he started kissing her neck. She started unbuttoning his shirt as his hand slid down and rubbed her lower tummy. He kissed her soft lips as if to keep her quiet and slid his hands back up, towards her breast. She let out a small moan before helping him out of his shirt. She admired his perfect build and ran her fingers across his firm chest. She rubbed his abs as he kissed her passionately and made his way down to her chest. She sat up and helped him take off her shirt. Her hands wandered to his lower tummy, causing him to groan. She pushed her hand a little lower and slipped the tip of her fingers in his pants. He hurriedly undid his belt and slipped off his pants. He took over again and made his lips collide with hers in a breathing taking kiss. He was full of passion and love for her and wanted her to feel it. His hands were groping her sides, pulling her closer to him while he kissed her neck and stared down at her beautiful, full breast. He caressed them while kissing her neck. She let out soft moans and pulled him even closer to her. His hand went down to her jeans and fingered the button. She shivered under his touch and kissed him hungrily. He suddenly realised what they were about to do and his mind went to the purity ring that lay on his finger. Although he didn't mind breaking his promise, he didn't want to make love to her if she was going to regret it later. If something did happen between them he wanted it to be something they cherished and did because they loved each other more than anything. So he pulled away, panting. The sudden movement knocked Miley back into reality. Her hand flew to her necklace and fingered the ring hanging on it as it became clear to her. They had come so close...

"Omg..." She whispered. She was shocked. She was confused. What had just happened? Nick looked completely flustered and embarrassed. He didn't know what to do or what to say. When she realised she was sitting in her bra, she quickly grabbed her top and slipped it on. Nick grabbed his pants and pulled them on before running his hand through his curls in an awkward gesture.

"I...I s-should go." Her voice was shaking with confusion and she was still out of breath. She wasn't sure what had happened and needed to get some air. Nick was still too shocked and too confused to speak. He sat on his bed and took his head in between his hands while she ran out of the house. Neither of them could explain what they had been feeling for each other in that moment during which they had lost complete control over their bodies.

**Review and tell me what you think!!! Did I take it too far? Or not far enough? :P;)**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 7**

Miley climbed into her car and put her head on the steering wheel. She was still trying to catch her breath and wrap her head around what they had almost done. She didn't understand how she could have lost controlled the way she had. It was so wrong! They wore purity rings and how close had they come to breaking their promise? They had always had self control and were proud of it. But in a blink of an eye everything had been forgotten and they had almost done something irreparable. He was her ex... How could she have let things go out of hand the way they had? She asked herself the same questions over and over and over again letting the feeling of guilt takeover. When she got home, she was thankful to find the house empty. She rushed to her room and threw herself on the bed and cried herself to sleep. She was so confused.

Nick was still lost in his thought when his brothers got home that night.

"What's up bro?" Kevin asked when he passed Nick's room. Nick looked up and Kevin was taken aback to see his little brother's expression. He looked so lost, so confused, so vulnerable. "What happened?" Kevin asked concerned.

"Nothing... I'm just so dumb..." Nick managed to say with great difficulty.

"Aw come on who can be dumber than me?" Joe tried to cheer up his brother.

"Not funny Joe..." Kevin said giving him a look that said 'be serious for once!' "Did something happen with Miley?" Nick hated lying to his brothers but he also couldn't admit how close he had come to giving into temptation.

"Things are just so confusing..." He said simply while running his hands through his curls and tugging on them in frustration.

"Nick what happened?" Joe asked seriously.

"We kissed... and she ran off!" He knew it wasn't exactly the truth but he couldn't bring himself to tell his brothers what had really happened. It was the last thing he needed. He was already upset with himself; he didn't need them adding their disappointment to the mix.

"Whoa..." Joe said while a cheeky grin crept onto his face. Nick glared at him and was about to say something when Kevin spoke up:

"Look man, I don't know what's going on between the both of you... but it's obvious that you need each other... So if I can give you some advice it would be hold on to her. If she wants to be friends, let it be. Don't let her walk out of your life."

"How am I supposed to be friends with the girl I'm totally in love with?" He asked frustrated.

"Nick, take thing slow. Go one step at a time... I promise you it will be worth it in the end." Joe laughed when he heard his older brother's advice. Kevin could be so surprising at times. Nick ignored Joe and nodded in agreement to what Kevin said. Maybe things weren't that bad after all? Hadn't those kisses proved to him that she had missed him? Isn't that what he had wanted to know?

It was 10 am when Tish knocked on Miley's door.

"Miles, are you awake?" She called through the door. When she didn't get an answer she pushed open the door and found her daughter sleeping peacefully. "Wake up honey!" Miley stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "You alright hun? You were sleeping when we got home last night..." Last night... all the memories of the night before came rushing through Miley's mind. She blinked back the tears and groaned.

"I don't feel very good..." Tish put her hand on her forehead and sighed. "Looks like you have a small fever... I'll call the studio and let them know you won't be in today."

"Mom! I'm fine!" She said quickly sitting up. She needed to go to work and keep her mind busy.

"Honey you're sick and tired, I'm not letting you go to work and that's final!" Miley knew she had lost the battle and sunk further in her bed. How could she be feeling so many contradictory feelings at once? She was happy, sad, she felt guilty and confused yet everything seemed to be so clear. This was going to be a long day. She switched her phone off and went back to sleep for most of the day. When she finally pulled herself out of bed she walked downstairs and found her mom sitting on the couch.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess... I needed to catch up on sleep!" She forced a laugh.

"Oh by the way, Nick called. He said something about your phone being switched off and wanted to know if you were ok." Miley froze but she managed to ask:

"What did you tell him?"

"That you had a fever and were sleeping." All kinds of things were going through her head. She never imagined she could do something so stupid, yet she knew that what she felt was real. And deep down she knew that Nick felt the same way. She felt guilty for coming so close to breaking her promise she had made to herself, to her parents etc. Another part of her told her that she was happy it had happened with Nick and not Justin. At the same time, she felt lost; she didn't know where she stood for Nick. What was she to him? His ex? His best friend with whom he had taken things a little too far? Or what?

"Miles, are you ok?" Tish's voice brought her back to reality. She snapped out of it:

"Huh?"

"You became all silent when I mentioned Nick... what's wrong?"

"Nothing mom... things are just... complicated!" She sighed.

"Baby, it's obvious you guys aren't over each other... so what's so complicated?"

"How do you know that?" Miley asked confused but curious.

"Trust me darling... I've seen the both of you... Why don't you call him back? He sounded worried about you..." Miley shook her head. She was far from ready to face Nick.

Miley was lying in her bed listening to her favourite songs when her phone started ringing. She grabbed it and her heart froze when she saw the name flashing across the screen: NICK. She fingered the call button before pressing ignore. She repeated the action as he called again. He finally gave up and texted her.

"Miley please answer me... we need to talk"

"What do you want from me Nick? How could we let thing go that far? Do you realise how close we came to breaking our promises?" She couldn't help but blame him. She knew it wasn't his fault, she knew she was completely responsible for her actions but blaming him seemed a lot easier to her.

"Look I'm sorry I let things go that far... Just please talk to me... we need to talk."

"I dunno Nick... I dunno what to say!"

"Just be honest with me..."

"Good night Nick." She replied before switching off her phone. Nick's heart sunk as he realised how guilty she was feeling. He was angry with himself for letting things get out of hand. Breaking his promise was his problem... but making her break hers was selfish and inconsiderate. He could never ask her to do that. Yet they had come so close...

Miley was feeling better after another long night of sleep. Her fever had gone down a little bit but she was coughing a lot and wasn't up for work. She decided to freshen up a bit before sinking into the couch and watching TV. Tish said bye to her daughter and walked to her car. She smiled as she saw a car pulling up in the driveway and saw Nick climbing out.

"Hey Nick! How are you?" She asked before pulling the boy into a hug.

"Hey Tish! I'm good thanks..." He smiled back at the smiling middle aged woman before him.

"Go right in... Miley's in the living room." She told him encouragingly.

"Thanks..."

"Everything ok?" She asked concerned. Nick frowned a little bit.

"Not really..." Tish gave him a sympathetic smile and patted his back.

"I don't know what happened with you and Miley... But I'm sure everything will work out, don't worry!" Nick gulped. Thank god she didn't know what had happened, he thought. As for everything would work out... he wasn't so sure...

"Thanks again" He said before knocking on the front door and walking in.

"Who is it?" Miley yelled from the living room.

"It's me..." He said softly. Miley turned around and was shocked to see him standing in her living room.

"Before you say anything... I know I'm the last person you want to see right now... Just please hear me out!" He begged. He was scared of her reaction. He was hurting and he didn't want to hurt any longer. But he also knew that he could come out of this hurting a lot more.

"Nick..." Her voice was shaky again. Why did he have this effect on her? Why was she so out of control when she was around him? She gulped as he sat down next to her. The proximity was unbearable.

"Can we please talk this out Miles? I can't take you shutting me out after what happened..."

"It was a mistake Nick... something we took too far... I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't pulled away when you did..." She said with difficulty.

"Kissing me was a mistake?" He asked hurt leaking in his voice. Miley remained silent. She couldn't admit that she had loved kissing him... but she also couldn't lie and hurt him anymore.

"You kissed me back Miley... It wasn't just me... I don't remember forcing you into anything!" He said frustrated. He was hurting and he wanted her to tell him he wasn't the only one who had felt something during their kiss.

"I know that Nick... I take full responsibility for what I did... Can we just forget it and stop talking about it?" She spoke softly at first but her voice became desperate as she added the last sentence. Her eyes shifted; she didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes.

"So let me get this straight... you're telling me that what happened didn't mean anything to you? That all the love I felt was not real? How do you expect me to believe that?"

"Just go Nick..." She said softly. She couldn't bear to hurt him... but she also wasn't ready to put her heart on the line. When she finally looked up she saw tears glistening in Nick's eyes.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you pushing me away as hard and as far as you can? I made mistakes and I paid for them! I'm only human!" He said desperately.

"Nick, I'm just trying to be realistic here...."

"By denying that there's something going on between us? By denying that we never got over each other? How is that being realistic?"

"The combination you/me doesn't work! We've been there! Don't you remember how that turned out?" She yelled while tears ran down her cheeks.

"It was over a year ago... we were 14! We were immature and stupid..." His voice was full of emotion. He didn't bother to hide how much he was hurting and how much he loved her. Miley remained silent for a few seconds before asking softly, as if defeated:

"What do you want from me, Nick?"

"I want to know if I mean anything to you... I want to know if what happened between us last night meant something to you the way it meant something to me..." Miley closed her eyes and blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall again.

"You mean a lot to me... you know that..."

"Then what happened last night?"

"It was in the moment... something we took too far..." She said with difficulty. Her voice was shaking again.

"I thought you never kissed someone unless you meant it... isn't that what you told me, once? What changed?" There was a tremor in his voice from his heart breaking.

"Nick stop... Please just stop!"

"Why? Why should I?"

"Because I can't do this anymore..." She whispered before getting up and making her way to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water and drank it slowly. Her throat was hurting and she started coughing. He looked at her, concerned but didn't give up nonetheless.

"Did it mean anything to you?" She asked out of the blue, referring to their passionate 'moment'.

"Are you seriously asking that?" He asked bewildered. He walked over to her and stepped as close as he dared. "You know the answer to that..." He said softly while their eyes locked. Miley quickly shifter her gaze away from his and shook her head.

"I don't know anything anymore..." Her voice was cracking.

"In that case... yes it meant a lot to me... and somehow I don't even feel guilty for almost breaking my promise. Because it felt so right. And it's killing me to see you feel so guilty..."

"Don't do this Nick... Don't make this any harder than it is!" Her voice was shaking again and tears were pouring down her cheeks all over again.

"What's so hard Miley? I love you! I never stopped loving you... and the past year has been such a blur without you... I need you! What's so hard to understand?"

Her heart was racing from Nick's confession. She longed to hold him and tell him she felt the same way. But she was stubborn and she wasn't going to let herself go down that road again. She thought it would be too painful... But again... What if it worked out? No... To her, the chances were so slim, she couldn't let it happen. So she did what she had to do to protect her heart.

"No Nick... You just missed having me around as a friend... not girlfriend. You're just confused!" Nick shook his head.

"I'm not confused... I know what I want!"

"I can't go down that road again..." She whispered. Nick took a step closer to her and Miley's breath automatically quickened.

"N-Nick w-what are you d-doing?" She asked trying to resist the temptation to kiss him right then and there. He brought his hands to her face and cupped her face in them. She noticed that his eyes were watery, she quickly shut her eyes and gulped.

"Please don't do this... Don't push me away..." His voice was soft but desperate. "I love you so much Miley..."

"Don't say that..."

"I'm sorry..." He let go of her. He thought she didn't want to be with him and he admitted defeat. His heart was breaking, the pain was unbearable but he couldn't force her into something she didn't want. Miley looked at him confused.

"Why are you sorry?"

"For everything that happened... I'm sorry I misread what you were feeling..." Her heart melted. She couldn't bear hurting this boy any longer. She loved him so much, her heart was about to explode in her chest.

"Nick..."

"Bye Miley" And with that he turned around and walked towards the front door. Miley's heart broke. She realised that in her attempt to protect herself she may have lost him forever. But maybe it was for the better? She didn't really know. She hated herself for hurting him when deep down she knew she wouldn't ever stop loving him. Why couldn't she just admit her true feelings instead of hiding behind her protective shell? He had hurt her, yes, but he regretted it. What was stopping her from taking him back?

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**I feel sorry for Nick :'(**

**LOL**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

**Chapter 8! I love this chapter :D:D I think you'll understand why by the end :P**

The weeks that followed were difficult ones for Nick. Everything he did, everything and everybody around him reminded him of _her_. Memories of her hanging out with his whole family were still there, as good as new as if haunting him. He knew how much his family had loved her and in turn, how much she had loved his family. He remembered the way she used to act childish and make Frankie laugh. He remembered the way her attention always went to him so that he wouldn't feel left out. He remember how she would beat Joe at guitar hero and he would sulk until she gave him a tight hug and told him that she loved him like her own brother. But most of all, he remembered how much she believed in him... how much she helped him through difficult times. She gave him wings, thing which he never thought could be possible. He couldn't fight what he was feeling any longer. It was as if his feelings had taken full control over him. Maybe that how he managed to let himself dream and write the song 'Fly with me'. He couldn't help but hope that one day she would come back to him. That one day they would be together again and they would 'fly' together leaving all their sad memories and all their heartache behind. He was convinced that their hearts wouldn't heal until they were connected again, until they were together and whole. He knew that only she could remove his heartache and he thought that he could do the same for her. He knew he could make everything better if only she let him.

_If time was still  
The sun would never, never find us  
We could light up the sky tonight  
I would see the world through your eyes  
And leave it all behind_

_If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright, be alright  
We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me_

Oh yeah  
Gonna fly with me now

Now the past has come alive  
And given meaning  
And a reason to give all I can  
To believe once again

If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright, be alright  
We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine

_So won't you fly with me_

Maybe you were just afraid  
Knowing you were miles away  
From the place where you needed to be  
And that's right here with me

It's you and me forever  
You and me right now  
That'd be alright  
We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me

If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
I'd be alright, be alright  
We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly, fly, fly with me

Writing was the only way for him to express his feelings. Writing was what kept him going and hoping. Writing was what made him believe in her, in himself and in _them._

While Nick wrote, Miley cried. It was her way of expressing her feelings. She had never seen Nick the way he was that day... the day he confessed his true feelings for her. His expression was engraved in her mind as if haunting her. He looked so sad, so desperate, so hurt. There was no way she could brush away the look he had on his face. She knew that she had broken his heart. Yes he had broken her heart and some would say serves him right. But Miley wasn't that kind of person. She thought he didn't deserve the pain she was causing him. She knew that she had to stop being scared and take a chance. She knew that he would make her beyond happy and she wanted to do the same for him.

She was lying on her bed, while listening to Johnny Cash when Joe called her.

"Hey bro, what's up?" She asked, trying to sound cheerful.

"Hey... you ok?" He was concerned.

"I'm ok don't worry..."

"Miles don't lie... you sound like you've been crying!" Miley smiled and sniffled. He was like her older brother, he knew her so well and she knew there was no point in lying because he would know if she was.

"Ok no I'm not ok... why do I have to be so damn stubborn?"

"Because you're scared?" Joe asked casually. She laughed.

"Shut up Joe! What's up in most famous brothers' land?"

"Oh you know... the usual. Me being my annoying self to my beloved brothers. My older brother being his very serious song writer self and my little brother moping around the house..." He added the last part softly. Miley's eyes filled with tears and she gulped. "Look Miles, I'm sorry about what happened between you two and I don't mean to meddle... Just please tell me the truth... Do you think that one day, when you're ready you will be able to give him another chance?"

"I-I d-don't know Joe..."

"Miles you love each other! I know how much he hurt you and I hate him for that... but I'm also seeing how much he's beating himself up and how much he loves you and misses you. He won't make the same mistakes again, believe me..."

"I need some more time..." She managed to say softly. "I'm sorry... I know that I've hurt him by pushing away and I hate myself for that... I just..." Her voice trailed off. She didn't know to say...

"It's ok Miles... I understand..." Joe's voice said on the other side of the line. "Just promise me one thing?"

"Yeah?"

"That you will think about what I just said?" Miley laughed. If only he knew... Nick was the only on her mind.

"Of course! It's not like I think of anything else!" Joe laughed. He knew that Miley loved his brother as much as he loved her and deep down he knew that they would find in themselves a way to forgive each other.

Three weeks had gone by since the little exchange that had taken place between Nick and Miley. It was the night of the Golden Globe Awards. Miley had looked forward to it because the movie Bolt had been nominated for best animated movie **(can't remember the exact nomination, sorry – anyways it's not relevant to the story). **But above all she wanted, no, she needed to see Nick. As she walked down the carpet right after the three brothers, she couldn't help but notice how handsome Nick looked. Similarly, Nick was taken aback by her beauty. Her long dress fell perfectly down her body and she looked radiant. Miley's breath became uneven as they locked eyes for a few seconds. Although the evening went by rather quickly it seemed endless to Miley. When they finally made their way backstage for an after party she smiled at those who congratulated her on the nomination of 'Bolt' but her eyes were really fixated on Nick. When she was finally alone, she noticed he was looking her way. She took a deep breath, building up the courage to face him. She walked over and gave him a small, nervous smile. Although he smiled back, she could see the pain in his eyes. She gulped and asked him quietly:

"Can you come with me? Somewhere... private?" He didn't have any choice but to follow her down the halls until they found an empty room. She motioned for him to go inside and she closed the door behind them. She smiled at the look on his face. He looked so confused. She walked over to him and gave him and big, tight hug. She felt him stiffen but he eventually gave in and hugged her back. His body melted into hers and they finally pulled away he asked:

"What was that for?" A small smile was dancing on Miley's lips. She smiled cutely and blushed as she said:

"I missed those hugs..." He chuckled but became serious soon enough. She took a deep breath and continued: "Look, I'm sorry Nick..." He cut her off:

"No... I'm sorry I shouldn't have assumed that..." She cut him off once again and shook her head.

"No... Listen... I'm sorry... For pushing you away... what happened a few weeks ago... I let you think that it didn't mean anything to me...I wasn't completely honest... It meant the world to me Nick... but I was so lost and confused... I didn't know where I stood. I didn't know if it was just one of those things that happen in the moment..." Nick cut her off.

"But I told you..." She motioned for him to be quiet and let her continue.

"I know what you told me... I remember every word... But things seemed so... confusing then. I don't know how to explain it..."

"Miles what are you trying to say?" A confused and impatient Nick asked.

"I love you!" She blurted out before blushing furiously. Nick's face turned into the biggest grin ever. He couldn't believe it at first but he soon recovered from the momentary surprise. "I love you!" She repeated slowly while smiling. "I never got over you... that's why my relationship with Justin didn't work out... you always took a bigger space in my heart!" He laughed as she rambled. She stepped closer to him and he pulled her into his arms, giving her a soft yet passionate kiss. Boy had he missed her and her feverish kisses. They smiled into the kiss and their grasp tightened around each other. Miley pulled away reluctantly and put her forehead against his.

"I'm sorry, Nick... I'm sorry I pushed you away, I'm sorry I turned my back on us... I just didn't want to let myself come back to you... I was too damn stubborn." He chuckled at her last sentence. He ran his fingers on her soft cheek and smiled.

"It doesn't matter, Mi..." He paused and frowned "what made you change your mind? Are you not scared anymore?"

"Oh I'm terrified alright!" She joked and he laughed. She smiled as she added: "I love you... And I want to be with you... I couldn't take hurting you the way I did and I couldn't take being away from you any longer..." Another grin came on Nick's face as he leaned down to kiss her again. His mind was racing, his breath was quickening, his heart was melting under her touch, but mostly he was happy. Happier than he had ever been. He pulled her closer, not wanting to let go. She smiled into the kiss before deepening it and taking him to another world. Only she had that power over him. When the need for oxygen was obvious, they pulled apart and let their foreheads rest against each other's. Miley's bangs were covering her eyes and Nick tucked them behind her ears so he could stare into the beautiful blue eyes that drove him crazy.

"You look amazing tonight... Really beautiful!" He said sincerely. Her smile widened and she bit her lip.

"You look very handsome yourself..." She said while hitting his chest lightly. He chuckled and held her tightly against him. After a few minutes in comfortable silence, Miley pulled away and ran her fingers through his hair, in a loving gesture. "I missed you" She whispered against his ear. A sudden knock on the door caused them to pull apart suddenly. The door opened and they were relieved to see Joe peeking in.

"Interrupting something?" He smirked. Miley giggled and gave him a hug. "Actually you were!" She said laughing. She glanced at Nick and nodded. Nick wrapped an arm around her waist before smiling at his brother. Joe's jaw dropped in an exaggerated manner.

"Really?" He asked faking surprise. Miley gave him a look before saying:

"Am I missing something?" She turned to Nick who shrugged.

"Oh come on guys... we all knew you would get back together sooner or later!! I admit it did take longer than we expected..." Joe said while smirking. "Bro, we gotta go! The car is waiting" Joe added to Nick.

"I'll be there in a minute...!" Nick replied and Joe narrowed his eyes before leaving the room. Miley was still giggling when Nick wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her soft pecks on her lips and on her jaw line. Miley shivered and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"I'm gonna miss you, baby!" She murmured when she finally pulled away.

"I'm gonna miss you too..." He said while kissing her forehead, her cheeks, her nose. Miley giggled.

"Enough, Nicholas!" She tried to sound serious. He whined:

"I don't want to go..." Miley grinned as she thought of a brilliant plan.

"How about... you come over to my place later?"

"Wouldn't miss it... see you then baby... text me when you get home! I love you." He added before giving her another kiss and walking out the door.

**Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update sooner. I was travelling and just got my internet to work again!! I usually update after 5 reviews but I wasn't able to update so soon this time. Thanks for all of those who reviewed! You guys are really nice and feel like I don't deserve all the compliments!! In the meantime, I'm glad you like it and hope that you will continue liking it! This is mainly Niley bonding!! **

**Oh one more thing... I get a lot of favourite story alerts and favourite author alerts and no comments... I just wanted to remind you that it takes a few seconds to type in a few words and it means really a lot to have your feedback! It's a lot more motivating and I think that the other authors will agree with me!! Just put yourself in our shoes :D Thanks!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 9**

Nick had barely climbed into the car when his brothers attacked him with questions. He laughed before telling them about his 'reconciliation' with Miley. He was thankful for the darkness that had settled on the city since he couldn't stop grinning. His mind kept replaying the events of the evening making him feel like he was dreaming. It was too good to be true he told himself. His heart was racing; he already missed her and needed to hold her just to make sure this was really happening. He wanted her, no he needed her! His brothers noticed desperation and greed in his eyes and got a glimpse of just how much Nick loved Miley. They smiled to themselves as they thought of their little brother going back to his old happy self. When the car pulled up in the driveway, Denise opened the door and ran out to hug each one of them.

"How did it go?"

"Really well!" Nick said grinning. He mentally kicked himself for sounding so cheerful. How could a girl have a hold like this on him? She could make him the most miserable human being on heart and fix everything in the next seconds. It was scary but not as scary as losing her and living without her by his side. His thoughts were interrupted by Joe's comment:

"Yeah you know... instead of winning an award Nick won a girl!" Denise's smile brightened.

"And who is she?" Nick blushed and grinned but remained silent while Denise grew impatient.

"Niley's back on, mom!" Joe shouted like a little girl acting overexcited. Everybody laughed and Denise smiled warmly at Nick before hugging him again.

"I'm so happy for you! I know how much you've missed her!" She said knowingly. Denise had always loved Miley; the two had once shared a tight bond.

"Thanks mom... I'm really happy... speaking of... Can I go over to her place? We kind of need to talk and you know... catch up?"

"Yeah of course... you don't have recording until 3pm tomorrow."

"Thanks mom!"

As Miley approached her house she sent Nick a text. He lived just a few blocks down the street but knew that he would want to use his car so that paparazzi wouldn't have the chance to ask him questions about his whereabouts.

"Will be reaching in about 5min. Can you come 3?" She quickly got an answer and smiled as she read:

"On my way... can't wait :)." It had been over an hour since Nick had left her backstage and she was already missing him. She longed to be with him and couldn't pay attention to the jokes her father was making. Tish knew something was up with her daughter the second she had seen her and had been thrilled to hear about them getting back together.

"Drive safe. Just come directly to my wing. I'll leave the door open." Miley answered before making her way inside her house and setting down her purse. She picked up a few clothes that she had left lying around and started up her laptop. While waiting for him she searched if the pictures of the event had been posted online yet. She sat down on the little couch in the entrance of her wing and set down the laptop on the glass coffee table. She found a webpage full of pictures and scrolled down while taking off her earrings and other jewellery. She clicked on a few pictures of the brothers and smiled to herself. Her eyes were focused on Nick and she couldn't help but notice a missing spark. She felt bad for a few seconds but soon remembered that the spark had returned to his eyes when she been honest with him and told him that she loved him.

"Aren't we handsome?" She heard Nick whisper in her ear. She jerked her head in his direction and jumped up to hug him. She hadn't heard him walk in. He chuckled and held her close to him, enjoying the warmth of her body against his.

"I missed you!" She said smiling and gave him a quick kiss.

"I missed you too." He pulled her back into the kiss and gently stroked her cheek. She pulled away after a few seconds and put her head against his chest.

"So... care to explain why you were staring at our pictures?" He asked playfully. She giggled.

"Hey! You can't blame me for looking up handsome guys..." She laughed.

"Since when do you think I'm handsome?" He asked innocently.

"Hmmm..." She pretended to think.

"HEY!" Nick faked offense and started tickling her, bringing her closer to him.

"Nick!!!" She laughed while squirming out of his grasp.

"Tell me you love me!" He whispered against her ear as he stopped tickling her and brought her hips against his. She could feel his hot breath on her ear and neck and shivered. She leaned back and looked into his eyes.

"I love you!" She finally managed to whisper. His grin brightened up her whole world if it was possible to make it any brighter. He leaned down to kiss her, taking his time and teasing her. Her breath hitched as his lips moved closer to hers and stopped. He was moving painfully slow she thought to herself. Getting impatient she crashed her lips against his in a passionate kiss. He licked her lip for entrance which she gladly granted. She felt her legs get weak, her stomach tickle from the butterflies and her head was spinning... she had never felt so dizzy from a simple kiss. But again... how could kissing Nick Gray, the love of her life, be just simple? It was always amazing whether it was a small peck or a passionate make out session and no matter where they were. Nick started feeling the dizziness too as oxygen became a need he couldn't put off any longer. They pulled away at the same moment, breathing heavily. No words were needed then... the love that could be seen in both of their eyes was enough and said more than a sentence could possibly mean. Even though they knew each other so well Miley couldn't help but feel shy around him. She couldn't hold his intense gaze any longer, scared that she would burst with love. She pulled him to the couch and they sat down in silence. Nick brushed the hairs falling in Miley's face so that he could stare into her eyes like he loved to do. He finally broke the silence:

"You look amazing... that dress looks beautiful on you... and... you just simply look gorgeous" he said with a cheeky smile. Miley leaned against him and closed her eyes, processing what he had just said. "I love you..." She heard him murmur in her ear.

"I love you too..." She whispered as her eyes fluttered open and a smile appeared on her lips. "You're so cute..." She added before cuddling into him. He chuckled and pulled her onto his lap cradling her.

"I feel like such a baby, right now..." She laughed. She leaned her forehead against his shoulder, loving the feel on his strong arms around her body.

"That's because you are... well... you're _my_ baby..." He said while kissing her nose.

"Cheesy much, Mr G?"

"Very." He grinned. She couldn't help but believe his words however cheesy they sounded and she simply loved hearing them coming from his mouth. No matter how many guys had told her so before, none of them had been able to make her feel the way Nick had when he said she was beautiful or when he said he loved her. "I missed you... and I'm so happy we're together again... but I need to apologise." He interrupted her thoughts. She frowned as she saw the serious look on his face.

"What for?"

"For what almost happened between us... I'm sorry I didn't have more self control. I don't know how I could have been so irresponsible... I'm really sorry... I shouldn't have let things go that far." She sat up straight on his lap and looked into his eyes. His heart melted as he saw the love and the softness emanating from those gigantic blue orbs.

"Hey... you have nothing to be sorry about... I'm just as responsible as you are. You're the one who pulled away... talk about self control! I didn't have any..." She said softly.

"None of that would have happened if I hadn't kissed you in the first place..." Miley giggled and Nick looked at her, confused.

"It's not like I pulled away, right?" She giggled again as she remembered what happened. "And you gave me time to back out and I never did... So please stop blaming yourself! I'm responsible for my own actions!" He chuckled. How could he forget that she was so stubborn and would never let him take the blame? She opened her mouth again to ask:

"Nick, what do you think will make things work this time?"

"We're more mature... I'm not as scared as I used to be. I stopped fighting what I was feeling... I learned to accept it and make the better of it!" He had definitely become a lot more mature. "And most of all... I know what it's like to be without you and I'm not ready to go through that again." He added truthfully. She smiled and vowed not hold back and do everything she could to make it work this time around.

"I'm sure we would rather argue than be without each other!" She said laughing.

"I actually agree with that!" He said grinning.

"I'm so thankful we got a second chance at this..." She whispered and he nodded before kissing her forehead and tightening his grasp around her waist. "It scared me when I realised just how much I loved you..."

"And how much would that be?" He asked playfully. Miley giggled and put her thumb and index close together indicating a small amount.

"This much." She giggled again as he faked hurt. "Baby you should know how much I love you..." She added before kissing him gently. He deepened the kiss and held the back of her neck, pulling her even closer. She was amazed by the passion he put into the kiss and responded just as passionately. When the need for oxygen became intolerable, Miley pulled away and put her forehead against his.

"Whoa..." He grinned.

"Yeah... WHOA!" She giggled as she leaned back against him and let him cradle her.

"Hey you never told me what you thought of our last album?"

"Are you talking about the songs that you supposedly wrote about me?" She had heard all the rumours about 'sorry' and 'can't have you' but had tried to ignore them because she hadn't wanted to get her hopes up.

"Yeah... you knew they were about you right?"

"I listened to them a few times until it became too painful. I tried not to pay attention to the rumours... didn't really want to get my hopes up and think of what had happened..." She felt his arms tighten around as he whispered:

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be..." She paused before adding "I loved the song 'sorry'... it was amazing. And I really liked 'can't have you' because of that one sentence: 'I'd rather be alone if I can't have you'." He chuckled.

"That sentence is so true..." Miley's smile brightened and she said:

"I love you so much... I thought being with someone else would help forget you. But it didn't. And I realised the other day that I'd rather be alone if I can't have you..." She giggled as he said playfully:

"Hey! Stop stealing my lines!" They laughed and he added: "I know what you mean though... I would have never gone out with Selena if it hadn't been in an attempt to get over you..." Miley looked up at him and raised an eyebrow while smirking.

"Did it work?" He laughed as he kissed her temple.

"Not really..." He chuckled as he added "you were too good to forget... a piece of you kept nagging me..." Miley giggled as he leaned in for another kiss. She brought her finger to his lips and said playfully:

"Hold that thought... I'm going to change!" She giggled as he pouted. She grabbed some sweat pants and t-shirt before running into the bathroom to change. She liked the dress she had picked out for the ceremony but it was starting to feel uncomfortable. She untied her hair and ran a brush through it before changing.

"Finally!" Nick whined as she walked out of the bathroom. He was now lying on her bed and looking through his texts.

"Getting a little impatient, are we?" She went to her closet to hang her dress and walked over to him.

"Very!" He grinned.

"I've always known you to be the patient kind..." He chuckled and said:

"I'm not when it comes to you." She giggled as she lied down next to him. He pulled her into his arms and they remained silent for a few minutes as he twirled her hair around his finger.

"What really happened with Justin?" He demanded.

"I didn't love him... it took me some time to realise it but when I did... I just couldn't stay with him."

"Did you tell him that?"

"Not really... I told him my feelings had changed... I didn't really have the guts to admit I still loved you...!" Nick chuckled. Their eyes locked and Miley ended up looking away as she felt her cheeks burning. He lifted her chin up and kissed her gently at first, before deepening it. Miley opened her mouth and let him in when he licked her bottom lip. Their lips undertook a fierce battle as Nick pulled her on top of him. Her whole body was tingling as he ran his hands up and down her curves. She felt like she was melting under his touch. When she finally pulled away, they were both panting. His lips tickled her ear as he whispered:

"I love you." She smiled and felt him pulling her closer. She felt his lips making their way to her neck and giving her soft kisses. She dug her nails into his back as he kissed her soft spot continuously. Her body was tingling under his soft and gentle touch. She pulled away after a few seconds and locked eyes with him. He gently stroked her cheek and asked:

"Are you ok?"

**REVIEW!!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! You guys are way too nice. If you have any ideas you would want me to insert in the next chapters let me know!! This is some more Niley bonding time. I thought that after all the drama they could have some happy time together :P. Yes I have a soft heart! LOL. Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 10**

"Are you ok, baby?" He asked concerned about her silence. She looked at him and smiled softly.

"I'm ok..." Her smile faded and he was quick to notice it.

"Miles you know better than lying to me..." She sighed, knowing that he was right.

"Just thinking of how much I'm going to miss you when you go off on tour and I go off to shoot the movie..." He squeezed her hand and pulled her into his arms in a comforting manner.

"We got a few months before that happens... plus I can come see you..." She smiled gratefully.

"I'm sorry I'm always thinking of the worse..." She mumbled embarrassed about her insecurities.

"Things have changed so much... you've changed so much, yet you're the same old Nick I've always known... just more mature..." He chuckled and whispered:

"I've learned my lesson..." She looked at him, a confused expression on her face, so he added "I know how much I need you in my life... I know that I'm gonna do everything I can to make this work..." She grinned.

"I love you." What else could she ask for? She had her man and that was all she needed to mend her once broken heart and give her hope. The following hours went by rapidly as laughter and muffled giggles filled the room. They talked about old times, caught up on what they had been doing while they were apart and mostly told each other how much they loved each other although it wasn't describable in words. It was three AM when Miley let out a yawn.

"You should sleep baby..." Nick whispered in the ear of the beautiful girl lying in his arms. She was sitting in between his legs, leaning against his chest while his back was propped up against the headboard. She leaned her head back on his shoulder and groaned.

"Sleep is such a waste of time when I could be spending time with you..." Nick laughed. He was happy. Even though he wanted to spend all the time he could with her, he also wanted her to be healthy.

"You look tired and you've had a long day..." He whispered gently, coaxing her into sleep.

"Ugh sometimes I hate that I love you so much... I can't say no to you!" She pouted.

"Good..." He murmured against her ear. The familiar butterflies and tingling took over her body for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

"Will you stay till I fall asleep?" She asked cutely. He nodded smiling before giving her a long soft kiss.

"Good night beautiful... I love you..." He whispered as they got under the covers. She snuggled against his perfect body and he held her tightly against him. Her mind was overwhelmed by his warmth and she drifted off to sleep as he rubbed her back soothingly. She was a sucker for a nice back rub. It was one of those little gestures Nick knew she loved.

When Miley woke up she felt refreshed, and content. It took her a minute to remember all that had happened in the past 24 hours. She smiled as she felt strong arms closing tighter around her waist as she shifted in the bed. She leaned back against Nick and looked up to see him still sleeping. She smiled to herself and watched him sleep for a few minutes. He looked so peaceful, his chest rose with every breath of oxygen he took.

"What are you staring at?" He asked, eyes still closed. She giggled.

"How did you even know...? You haven't opened your eyes!"

"Do you think I need to open my eyes to know what's going on with you?"

"Hmmm... creepy!" She said playfully. She tried to sit up but he only tightened his grip around her.

"You think you can get away that easily, don't you?" He whispered eyes still closed.

"I thought you were only supposed to stay till I went to sleep?" She giggled.

"Ooops..." He smiled innocently as she grinned.

"Thank god you're here... Otherwise I would have woken up thinking everything had been a dream..." She said softly. He kissed her forehead in a comforting matter.

"Miles...baby look at me." He said gently as she turned to face him. "I'm here for good, ok? For as long as you need and want me..." She smiled widely. Somehow he always managed to comfort her and push away her insecurities even though she hadn't expressed them. She buried her face in his chest and he stroked her hair while kissing her head.

"You might be stuck for a while then... cause I have a feeling I'm gonna want you for a very very long time!" She said innocently. He laughed before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Good... I have no intention of leaving any time soon!"

"Speaking of leaving... It's 9:30..." She said as she looked at her phone. "Won't your mom get worried you're not home?" She frowned.

"She was so happy for us yesterday... I'm sure she expected me to spend the night." He smiled while covering her with kisses. She giggled as he kissed her jaw line and made his way to her neck. She squirmed.

"Ahhh! I'm-m s-so ti-ick-lish there!" She laughed. "Nick!!! STOP!!" Her giggling was becoming hysterical so Nick decided to give it a rest and gave her small pecks on her lips.

"Better?" He asked in between kisses. She giggled before pulling him into a passionate kiss. He kissed back with as much passion as she slid her tongue into his mouth. He gladly battled with her letting her 'win'. He was hovering over her and his hands were tracing her curves. Miley's hands travelled up and down his shirtless chest, feeling his muscles.

"I love the fact you got healthier." He whispered in her ear while holding himself up above her with his arms. He laughed when she crinkled her nose in confusion. "I mean I love that you put on some weight..." She smiled. She remembered how he had always made sure she ate enough; worried that she wasn't eating enough compared to how much she was 'exercising'. That was the caring Nick she knew.

"You don't think I'm fat, do you?" She asked playfully. Although she sometimes felt fat, she knew she wasn't. She had matured quite a bit both physically and mentally and was still getting used to her more 'developed' body.

"I think you're perfect... You look a lot more... like a woman?" She giggled and pulled him into another kiss. He couldn't keep his hands off her and felt all her curves. Her hips were definitely wider but not too big, making her look sexier. When she finally pulled away she was still smiling.

"You seem to be a lot... stronger? Taller?"

"I am a growing teenage guy, Miles. Not changing would be weird!" He laughed. Her hands were still travelling up and down his torso.

"True. You look really handsome anyways... I like the shorter hair..." He leaned in for another kiss and smiled into it. Although millions of girls around the world wanted him, he only wanted _her_. No one else was like her; no one could make him feel the way she did. She was irreplaceable and it took him two years to realise that. He lied down next to her and pulled her on top of him. She snuggled against his chest and put her cheek against his warm body.

"What's on your schedule today?" She groaned before smiling innocently and saying:

"Spending the day in bed with you?"

"Nice one babe... so?"

"I have a meeting for the next movie I'll be shooting in April/May/June... I think it's over lunch though."

"OK good... how about you do what you have to do and then meet us at the studio at 3? We're recording and I really want you to hear this song we're about to record..." Miley's curious side took over.

"What song?"

"You'll have to come and see..." He smirked. He knew how impatient and curious she could get and wanted to mess with her.

"You're just testing my patience aren't you?" She said disapprovingly.

"Maybe." He smirked again while she pouted. "No no no. Don't give me that face... it won't work!" He looked away from her trying to stop himself from giving in.

"Fine." She faked sadness. He pulled her into one of his breath taking kisses. She tried to push him off but he held his ground and smirked when she gave in and kissed back. "Not fair, you're stronger..." She whined.

"Right. Like anyone would believe that you didn't want to kiss me." He smirked as she bit her lip.

"Ugh you are so annoying!" She whined again.

"That's why you love me..." He whispered in her ear as he kisses her collarbone, up her neck and finally her lips.

"Ok ok you win!" He smirked as she put her arms up in surrender. He kissed her again and was happy to notice she was kissing back without holding back.

It was 3:20 by the time Miley reached the studio. She rushed inside and slammed into someone at the entrance.

"Omg I'm so sorry!" She said while reaching for her purse that had fallen onto the floor.

"What's the rush babe?" The guy she bumped into asked. That voice. She knew it too well. As realisation dawned on her she jumped into his arms.

"Nick!" He chuckled.

"So what's the rush?" She smiled innocently as she said:

"Well you see I was in a hurry to meet this guy on the third floor..." Nick pretended to be offended and played along.

"Oh really? And why were you in such a hurry miss?"

"Well you see I really love him and even though it's been less than 4 hours since I've seen him I realllly miss him."

"Must be some special guy... what's so different about him?" Miley laughed and hit him lightly.

"You're so full of yourself!" He smirked.

"You're not answering the question, Miss!"

"He's actually the biggest jerk... has a really big head... But don't tell him I told you though." She laughed at his expression.

"I can't believe this... you little... backstabber!" She giggled before leaning in for a kiss. He kissed back and pulled away.

"And you cheat on him? Gosh I feel sorry for the guy!"

"Well he loves me so much he doesn't mind..." She answered playfully.

"Miles! You got the first part right... but the second? Wth?" She laughed at his distressed expression.

"Aw come on. I love you so much."

"That doesn't give you the right to cheat!"

"Good. Cause I don't want that right." She started cracking up. "Gosh it's been... barely over 24 hours and we're soooo cheesy..."

"You know you love it." He smirked.

"So what about this song?" She asked her curiosity aroused.

"Ha. I forgot patience didn't fit into your vocabulary." He laughed as she glared at him.

"Don't push it!" He smiled innocently before giving her a kiss and tugging on her hand. She followed him into the elevator and down the long corridors as people greeted them with a smile or a polite hello. He led her inside a room where his brothers were practicing a few songs.

"Miles!" Joe grinned as he pulled her in for a hug. "It's so nice to see you!!! It's been so long!"

"You saw me last night, Joe!" She laughed.

"Oh right. Well still. It's awesome to see you guys together again." She smiled at him before glancing at Nick and squeezing his hand. He squeezed back gently, a matching smile on his face.

"For once I agree with Joe!" Kevin laughed as he hugged her.

The foursome talked for a few minutes until Nick pushed Miley towards the door. He led her to an adjoining room and sat her down on the couch. He sat in front of the piano right next to them and started playing a few notes. He turned to her and explained:

"I wrote this song after we started being 'friends' again..." He trailed off as he started playing again.

_I know this isn't what I wanted  
Never thought it'd come this far  
Just thinking back to where we started  
& how we lost all that we are_

Miley was quick to understand what he meant. But she also knew that they had proved each other wrong: they hadn't lost what they were. Tears started to form in her eyes as he went on.

_We were young & times were easy,  
But I could see it's not the same.  
I'm standing here but you don't see me  
I'd give it all for that to change.  
And I don't want to lose her  
I don't want to let her go._

Nick looked up into her eyes right then. She managed to smile through the tears pouring down her cheeks. The song reinforced what she thought: he had suffered a lot more than she had imagined. The realisation made her heart melt even more at the sight of the boy in front of her. He was no longer a boy though. He looked like a mature man and acted like one as well.

_I'm standing out in the rain,  
I need to know if it's over,  
cause I will leave you alone.  
_

_Flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold her,_

_Like I did before the storm_

_And with every strike of lightning_  
_Comes a memory that lasts_  
_Not a word is left unspoken as the thunder starts to crash  
Maybe I should give up_

_I'm standing out in the rain,  
I need to know if it's over,  
Cause I will leave you alone_.

_Flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold her,  
Like I did before the storm_

_Trying to keep the light from going in_

_And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart.  
We always say a heart is not whole without the one who gets you through the storm.  
_

_Standing out in the rain, knowing that it's really over- please don't leave me alone  
Flooded with all this pain, knowing that I'll never hold you, like I did before the storm._

Miley threw herself in his arms as he hit the last key. She was sobbing by now and he held her tightly on his lap.

"Baby, don't cry... What's wrong?" She sniffled and wiped her tears.

"It's really beautiful, Nick... I'm sorry..." She whispered the last sentence as she buried her face in his chest. He stroked her hair soothingly.

"Why would you be sorry?"

"I'm sorry I was so selfish and only thought of how much I was hurting... I never thought you were... hurting so much..." She whispered against his chest.

"You had every right to hate me... I deserved it." She sat up and shook her head.

"Don't say that... I could never hate you." He smiled as he crashed his lips against hers. He felt her relaxing in his arms as he tightened his grip and deepened the kiss. When she finally pulled away, she was smiling again.

"You sure know how to make me shut up!" Nick chuckled and said innocently.

"Wasn't my intention..." She laughed.

"I really love the song Nick..."

"Good... cause I want you to sing it with me." Miley frowned, confused. She didn't think she had heard right.

"Did I just hear..." Nick cut her off.

"Yes! I want you to sing it with me. Like a duet... together?" Miley grinned. It was unbelievable. After all this time she was going to sing with him again.

"Whoa... I don't know what to say..."

"How about a yes I would love to sing with you Nick Gray?" He murmured against her lips.

**REVIEW!!**

**For those who haven't already, check out my other Niley stories: Haunting Memories and Summer of my life. THANKS!! AND REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, thank you soooo much for the reviews! You guys are awesome. Had a bit of a writer's block for a few days. I had all these ideas and when I put them on paper they sounded ridiculous. Lol. Had a hard time with the writing so forgive my grammatical errors and whatnots. **

**I got a few comments from you guys, saying that you were happy about the way I based my story on real facts (or rumours). Sorry they aren't all in chronological order! Another thing I wanted to say was I used 'Before the storm' in my other story, Love. Hurt. Fame. I wrote that story long before this one so I'm sorry if it's a little similar when it comes to the song! Since you were happy with the fact that I based it on real facts, I thought I should continue and I had to include the duet! Hope you guys understand :D**

_**Previously**_

"_I really love the song Nick..." _

"_Good... cause I want you to sing it with me." Miley frowned, confused. She didn't think she had heard right._

"_Did I just hear..." Nick cut her off._

"_Yes! I want you to sing it with me. Like a duet... together?" Miley grinned. It was unbelievable. After all this time she was going to sing with him again._

"_Whoa... I don't know what to say..."_

"_How about a yes I would love to sing with you Nick Gray?" He murmured against her lips._

**Chapter 11**

"In that case... YES!" She smiled and Nick grinned.

"Yes?" He asked again while she nodded. He pulled her into another passionate kiss, cupping her face with his hands and wiping her tears with the pad of his thumb as she deepened the kiss.

"Whoa! Sensitive eyes in the room!" Joe yelled as he burst through the door. Miley immediately pulled away from Nick and laughed while rolling her eyes at Joe. Nick glared at his brothers for interrupting his 'moment'.

"Geez people couldn't you be any more welcoming?" Joe faked hurt. Kevin laughed at his younger brothers.

"We are extremely sorry for interrupting... whatever you guys were doing!" Kevin blurted out the last sentence and frowned as he thought of what he said.

"Ew!" Joe crinkled his nose in disgust. Miley laughed at the scene and squeezed Nick's side which caused him to jump. She couldn't hide a smile as he laughed at himself.

"Guys! What do you want?" Miley giggled as she heard Nick's voice dripping with impatience.

"We were bored..." Joe admitted sheepishly.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Nick's voice was rising with frustration. Yes he loved his brothers but sometimes they just needed to grow up!!!

"Sorry Mr President!" Kevin bowed his head in 'shame'. He was just playing and Miley couldn't help but giggle. Nick turned to her with a hard stare. Bad idea... his heart melted immediately and he ended up laughing along with the others.

"How does she do that?" Joe asked confused.

"Do what?" Miley asked.

"You make him laugh even when he wants to kill us!" Miley grinned as she leaned against Nick letting herself melt into him.

"What can I say... It's a skill!!" She laughed and Nick soon joined in again.

"Getting a little carried away there, Miles, are we?" He asked playfully while tickling her side lightly. Miley giggled again but became serious soon enough and told Joe and Kevin about the duet Nick and her would record together. They were thrilled and soon enough, everybody was sitting around the room playing music and singing. It was the passion they all shared that brought them together and held them close. Nick was on top of his world. Could he be any happier? He didn't think so. He was surrounded by his two brothers and his beautiful girlfriend, music, instruments and most of all... Love. The love they all felt for one another was strong and had survived quite a few battles and storms. He was grateful that after a whole year of what he would call pure torture, everything was back to normal. Having Miley by his side was what he called normal. It wasn't just about wanting her, he _needed _her and he was finally ready to admit it. Kevin and Joe were very enthusiastic about the way the duet turned out and didn't hide it.

..........

"I love you too baby... Yeah I will try to swing by tomorrow, promise! Goodnight! Mwah!" Miley smiled before ending the call.

"Sounds like somebody is in loooove!" A sing song voice startled her. She turned around to see Braison standing in the doorway of their terrace.

"Shut up Braise! What are you doing here? I thought you had plans with Lisa?"

"Nobody is as lucky as you when it comes to dating!" He laughed.

"Haha very funny!" Miley said sarcastically. A smile crept on her lips subconsciously. Sure, the past two years had been somewhat chaotic but wasn't it all worth it in the end? Things were going great with Nick... She knew it was too early in the relationship to really judge but she was determined to make it work and she knew that not many things could come in between them now that they were older and more mature. They would know how to face the battles thrown in their faces TOGETHER. They were as strong as ever.

"So I take it things are going good with Mr G?" **(Just a reminder: Nick's last name is Gray in this story!)**

"How did you even know..." Her voice trailed off as he smirked again.

"Let's see... it started with the happy mood you were in after last night's ceremony... then the fact that Nick left the house at about 11 this morning... And you have been smiling like an idiot ever since...!" Miley couldn't help but laugh at her younger brother.

"You got me... But enough about me... what happened with Lisa?" Braison frowned.

"She's so clingy it drives me crazy... it's like she wants to be with me to show off... nothing else!"

"Been there little bro... I sympathise!" She added the last sentence solemnly, crossing her hand over her heart. Miley's expression was priceless and Braison burst out laughing.

"You sure seem very sorry for me!" He added sarcastically. She laughed and hugged her brother who didn't seem too heartbroken. They shared a connection that most brother and sister their age did not. They rarely fought and when they did it was just bickering over who was better at this or at that. They were always playful, teasing each other mercilessly and stuck by each other when needed.

The days following Nick and Miley's official reunion were busy ones for both of them. While the boys recorded their new album, Miley spent most of her days on the Hannah Montana set. The cast was now shooting the end of season 3 and she couldn't wait for the first episode to air. The Hannah Montana Movie had been a hit and nothing could possibly ruin her mood. Nick would often swing by the set surprising her with snacks and whatnots. These brief visits highlighted Miley's day and she made sure to stop by the boys' studio every evening after she was done for the day. She often brought them supper since she knew they would be too involved in their work to take a break and eat. It varied from Chinese to plain old burgers, French fries, pizza or sandwiches. Nick loved every minute of his life, looking forward to seeing Miley was always number one of his list, way above everything else. Singing heartbreak songs when you were happy was definitely a lot of fun not to mention easier. He could look back and laugh at the desperation that could be read in between the lines of the lyrics. It seemed pathetic, but who was better placed than him to know what it was like to lose the person you love the most? All of his thoughts pointed to one thing... the desperation, the hurt, the sadness had only contributed to making him happier in the long run. You never appreciate it until it's gone... He knew what that meant now and he vowed to cherish every second spent with Miley. Although the two teens never got more than 15 minutes together at once, they were satisfied and made the most of it. They weren't about to complain and get greedy. They knew better than to want more, more and more all the time. Their philosophy had become: be happy with what you have instead of being unhappy with what you cannot have! Whenever one of them felt down they would remember this short sentence that would make everything better.

The tabloids were on their backs once again. But again, it never really seemed like they had given up on finding dirt about Nick Gray and Miley Stewart. Miley was surprise to find herself handling every little rumour with ease. When asked why she was often seen with the Jonas Brothers and especially Nick, she simply replied they were friends helping each other with their work and enjoyed each other's company like regular teenagers. It was not far from the truth since Nick and her were to work together on a duet. But that was a surprise they would announce closer to the release of their album. Only few were those who noticed the spark that had returned to Miley's eyes, shining brightly, even brighter than during the first attempt of Niley.

Nick on the other hand, was finding it more and more difficult to hide the chemistry he shared with Miley. There were times when he would simply state that they were friends who had reconnected in a matter of fact manner but there were other times when he tended to blush furiously and laugh nervously. Kevin, Joe and Miley always got a kick out of the interviews, teasing Nick mercilessly. Nick would always sulk for a few minutes until her heart melting smile was cast upon him. It was quite ironic the way things had changed in a little over a year. Nick who was always so concerned about the media at the time of their first relationship was now so laid back about it, it was almost impossible to believe he was the same boy. Miley marvelled at this new side although going public terrified her. She had gone through a lot by telling the paparazzi about Justin and didn't want to see her relationship with Nick be talked about in the same manner. What they shared was private, bounded by the intimacy they had** (LOL. Was trying to be poetic but failed miserably! Please forgive me. LOL :D)**.

"Why are you so distracted these days?" Billy Ray asked his daughter, impatience dripping in his voice. He had been talking to her for the past 5 minutes and she hadn't listened to a word he had said.

"Billy give her a break..." Tish told her husband while giving him a warning look.

"No... I want to know why she gets home so late and is on the phone all the time!"

Miley rolled her eyes at her dad. She knew what this was all about...!

"I already told you that I wasn't going to date Justin just to please you, daddy... that's unfair to him and to me!

"You know what's unfair? You, picking Nick over Justin... Nick has done nothing but hurt you and Justin has been there for you for as long as I can remember..." Billy shook his head in disapproval at his daughter. Even though he loved Nick and loved the mature person he had grown into, he couldn't help but feel the need to protect her. She was his little girl and Nick had hurt her in the past, how did he know it wouldn't happen again?

"You don't know the first thing about Nick and me... so don't you dare judge either of us..." She said angrily, stomping her foot loudly before running to her room.

She didn't understand her dad anymore... ever since Justin had come into her life he had always given a great importance to her love life. She knew him to be the friendly, trusting dad, not the controlling one. To her it seemed like everything had started off wrong. Having Justin hang out with her so her fame would benefit him didn't sound like a good base to start off a relationship. The fact that her dad and Justin were practically friends gave him a lot of freedom around her house and she didn't like it coming from him. With Nick it was a whole different story... their two families had similar lives, large families and they enjoyed each others' company. The fact that they lived close by had always brought them together in family gatherings and they had always felt at home at each others' house. When Miley finally fell asleep, it was only to be woken up 2 hours later.

"Hello?" She spoke softly into her phone.

"Hey, did I wake you?" Miley's eyes opened wide and a smile crossed her face at the sound of Nick's voice.

"It's ok... just took a little nap."

"Aw I'm sorry... are you alright?"

"Yeah just tired I guess..."

"Miles you don't sound ok... what's wrong baby girl?" He asked gently while his forehead wrinkled in worry.

"My dad... we just don't agree on certain things..." She didn't have the heart to tell Nick about their 'fight'.

"What happened Miles?"

"He's changed so much over the past year... he's so controlling now... it's hard..."

"I'm sorry to hear that..." He felt bad for her. She sounded tired and weary. He was confused, he had always known her parents to be understanding... What had brought this on? Little did he know that he was the centre of their argument.

"Don't worry about it... I just want my old dad back..."

"Did you tell him that?"

"No... I kinda walked out on him..."

"Talk to him... I'm sure things will work out... you guys have a great relationship..." He was worried that their relationship was bringing added pressure on her shoulders but knew better than to express it.

..........

After hearing what Billy told their daughter, Tish walked over to her husband and put her hand on his arm to get his attention.

"Don't you think you went a little overboard? She's 16 going on 17, Billy... She's old enough to make her own choices. You can't chose for her when it comes to love!"

"I know I know... but Justin loves her!"

"And she loves Nick. You can't possibly be angry with her for following her heart...!" Billy knew he had to let Miley fight her own battles now. He let it go but swore to himself that he would do everything to protect her from getting hurt again. "Do you know how much she made him beg before giving in?" Tish asked with a smile on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"The poor guy spent day after day begging her for another chance, telling her how much he loved her and how he wouldn't do the same mistakes twice..." She paused and smiled at the memory. "Knowing how much Miley loved Nick I really thought she would cave in the first time... but no... she held her ground until she realised how much she was hurting him by pushing him away... Our little girl isn't so little anymore... she sure knows how to play hard to get!" Her husband laughed along with her. He was so proud of their daughter even though he didn't always agree with her choices... but hey, he wasn't about to become the controlling dad. She had gone through a lot and held her head high the whole time. It was really amazing to think she was only 16. The fact that she had thought a lot before actually getting back with Nick eased his worries. He had to believe that she knew what she was doing.

**Crappy chapter... drama will come soon, patience people! Keep reviewing!!! Thanks :D**

**xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Do you guys still like this story? Please tell me what you think and please REVIEW!! Thanks :D**

**I have a few ideas that should spice things up a bit... **

**Chapter 12**

"NICK!" Nick heard Joe calling from his room. Thinking it must be important he didn't make his brother wait and made his way down the hall.

"What's up?" He asked as he entered the room.

"Check this out..." Joe gave Nick his laptop and let him read the article he had just opened up.

**Miley Stewart – Love Triangle?**

According to a close family friend the Hannah Montana star, Miley Stewart, has been trapped in a bit of a love triangle. _"Nick and her have definitely reconnected on many levels. They are completely in love but Nick has made it clear to her that he wouldn't be with her until she broke it off with current boyfriend, Justin Baston." _**(LOL couldn't think of a name :P)** Will Miley turn her back on her 9 month relationship with the underwear model and go back to her prince charming, aka Nick Gray? While fans believe Justin and Miley are broken up, the teen superstar has not made an official statement.

Keep reading to find out!

"This is ridiculous!" Nick laughed. If they listened to the press they would treat all their friends as backstabbers! "Love triangle? That's too funny!" Nick laughed again.

"Whoa how come you're so cool about this?" Joe was taken aback. "You weren't happy with the rumours last time you guys were together..."

"What can I do about it? That's what our lives are like now and there's no point in wasting time over rumours! I guess I just put things in perspectives!" Nick smiled as he thought of his girlfriend.

"That's a great way to deal with it, bro!" Joe said while patting his brother on the shoulder. "Wait... people still think she's dating Justin... doesn't it bother you?" Nick shrugged.

"I guess I don't really like the idea but in a way it gives us more privacy... I don't really care who knows what as long as we and our families know what's going on!"

"Did you guys ever talk about it? About keeping it low key or going public?"

"Not really..." Nick frowned. "If there's one think I learned it's that hiding can cause a lot of problems... I think hiding it may cause more problems than going public... Plus if guys know she's taken it might stop them from hitting on her!" Joe laughed along with Nick.

"You're really protective Nick..."

"You have no idea...!" Nick sighed. He knew he could get jealous and jump to conclusions easily, too easily. "I'm under the impression that Miley's the one who wants to keep the relationship low key this time..."

"Whoa that's surprising!" Joe couldn't help but wonder why these two had broken up in the first place. If they had sat down, talked things through and found a compromise that made them both happy, things would have been alright, he was sure of it. But maybe the time apart had contributed to making their love stronger?

"Maybe she doesn't want to see any more of those posters from fan girls saying they will fight her for you!" Joe said laughing.

"Not funny Joe!" Nick said but couldn't help but laugh. It had been a funny incident but he knew Miley had taken it seriously. It had made her realise that most of Nick's fans hated her because she was his girlfriend. Nick heard his phone ringing and made his way back to his room.

From Miley: I miss you :(

Nick read the message and smiled.

From Nick: Miss you too babe. Why aren't you asleep yet? It's late and you have shooting early tomorrow...

From Miley: Couldn't sleep...

From Nick: Want me to sing you to sleep?

Miley's ring tone blew up very soon after her sent the last message.

"I take that you do want me to sing you to sleep?"

"That... or you could always come and cuddle with me..." She giggled.

"Miles!" He laughed. It took him a lot of self control to stay where he was and not run to her.

"Fine..." She sighed. "I miss you so much... I just wish you could be here to put me to sleep... I just can't sleep as well without you..."

"I know what you mean, trust me!"

"Really? I thought I was just being clingy." He laughed.

"No you're not... You sound tired... am I singing you to sleep?"

"Yes please!" She giggled.

..........

Miley was checking her e-mail when she saw the newest rumours about her, it was the same article Nick had read the previous night.

"Hey sis, whatcha doing?" Brandi asked as she sat on Miley's bed. "Miles?" Brandi asked again as her sister ignored her.

"Huh? Oh hey Brandi!"

"What's so interesting?" Brandi laughed as she grabbed Miley's laptop from her lap and read the article. "Well looks like you're still with Justin according to the media."

"Yeah..." Miley sighed. She didn't know what to make of it.

"Are you going to announce the breakup officially?"

"I think so..."

"I wonder why Justin didn't say anything..." Brandi whispered, deep in thought.

"He wasn't too happy about the breakup in the first place, I don't see why he'd run to the press to tell them!"

"Yeah true..." Brandi remained silent for a few seconds. "Uh oh check this one out..." There was an article with many pictures of the 3 brothers and Miley hanging out, some with only Nick and her walking out of a restaurant. Nick's hand was on her lower back in a protective gesture.

**Niley back together?**

Nick Gray and Miley Stewart were spotted walking out of a restaurant a few days ago. Witness reports _"they were walking out of the restaurant, trying to be discreet but unfortunately for them, paparazzi were there to capture the moment. Nick's gestures were those of a man in love and Miley's smile was as bright as could be. They politely greeted the crowd around them before walking to Nick's car. They both looked happy, it seemed like the awkwardness that had arisen after their breakup in 2007 had completely vanished." _

When asked if they were together and if Miley and Justin had broken up, the teens replied with a 'no comment'.

Miley grabbed her phone and texted Nick the article.

From Miley: Just wanted to let you know in case you get asked question about us!

"I think you should tell the media about Justin..." Brandi spoke up.

"I know but if they find out, they'll be on Nick and my back all the time..."

"They already are Miles." Brandi paused before adding. "You gotta do it for Nick. You owe him that much. Just imagine how you would feel if everybody thought Selena and Nick were still together..."

"Ugh don't even go there!" Brandi laughed at her younger sister. "You just had to have the perfect argument, didn't you?" Miley asked sarcastically.

"Stop being such a baby and take responsibility for your actions!"

"No offence but you have no idea what it's like to go public with a relationship, Brands."

"Thank god I don't!" Brandi laughed before becoming serious once again. "I know it's hard but you gotta do what's best for both of you, ok? Just remember that no matter what happens you guys need to stick together."

"I know!" Miley smiled. "He's changed so much, Brands... He's so much more mature... he always knows what to say and what to do... It's just impossible to find any one better than him..." Brandi smiled. "Remember how I used to get frustrated? I always thought he would give up too easily when I was stubborn..." Brandi nodded. How could she forget? "Well now he doesn't give up until I admit something is wrong and talk things through with him."

"No offence, Miles but you guys were really young when you were first together. You didn't know the first thing about relationships... It would have been weird if things had worked out perfectly fine the first time..."

"Yeah I guess you're right. What's important is that we stay honest and talk things through every time something comes up..." Brandi nodded again.

"You guys have been through a lot together and you still found your way back to each other. Take it as a sign... Make everything work out this time..." Miley nodded.

"I'm planning on it!"

..........

"Guys! Check this out!" Nick handed his phone to his brothers.

"Well looks like you guys are all over the tabloids once again!" Kevin laughed.

"What do we do?"

"Don't you think you should be talking to Miley about these things?" Joe raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah I guess... I just don't want us to argue."

"Nick what happened to making compromises to make things work out?" Kevin asked surprised by his brother's attitude.

"I don't know, guys... all of this was the cause of breakup... I just don't want that to happen again."

"And it won't as long as you're honest and listen to each other... And support each other." Joe said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah listen to Doctor Love!" Kevin laughed and Nick joined in.

"I'll think about it..."

"Think fast cause we have a phone interview with Ryan (Seacrest) in about an hour." Joe reminded him.

"Damn it."

..........

During the Interview Nick remained calm when the dreaded question came his way.

"It seems like there have been rumours going around about Miley, Justin and yourself. Is there anything you can tell us? What's the situation between you and Miley? You have been spotted together quite a lot lately." Ryan asked. He knew the two had gotten back together but since he was also their friend, he felt a little bad to ask this question.

"Well I think that Miley and I reconnected on many level... It's really nice to have the friend back."

"So she's just a friend?"

"Yes. We are very close... we'll see where that takes us! We're young... you know just hanging out and having fun." Nick felt his heart sink as he said the last sentence. He hated lying to his fans and making Miley's and his relationship seem like it was so casual when really it meant the world to him.

"Alright thanks Nick!" Ryan's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Thanks to you!" The boys said before hanging up.

"Whoa that was close!" Kevin laughed.

"Yeah..." Nick mumbled before heading out the door of the studio for a quick walk down the corridors.

"Well he doesn't seem to be ok..." Joe sighed.

"This hiding thing is really getting to him. He just wants to be with her all the time and do whatever he wants to do without worrying about paparazzi and fans mobbing him..."

"Poor guy... he's only 16..." Joe added.

"You know what this means, right?"

"We help them out..." Kevin high fived Joe.

..........

During Miley's short lunch break, she tried calling Nick without any success. He wasn't answering his phone which was unusual since they either texted or called each other as soon as they got a minute to themselves. Miley had sent many texts without receiving any answer. She didn't want to admit it, but she was starting to get impatient and was worried.

"What's up?" Cody Ryan asked as he sat next to her on the couch that was in her dressing room.

"Nothing much... what about you zombie slayer?"

"Oh please Miles!" Miley laughed at Cody's embarrassed expression.

"What's up with you Cody?"

"It's nice to be back on this set... You know we'll be shooting together for the next few days..."

"So I heard!" She smiled.

"Miles, can I talk to you about... uh..." Cody suddenly became nervous.

"What is it?" She asked sweetly.

"It's just... I realize that it's really none of my business but I was wondering what was going on between you and Nick?" Miley raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you care about my love life?" She joked.

"Since I've fallen in love with you..." Cody spoke quietly but loud enough for her to hear. She was taken aback. She had never expected this!! Whoa...

"I don't know what to say Cody... I really didn't expect..." Cody cut her off.

"I know I know... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything..." Miley felt bad for the young man sitting next to her.

"Look Cody, I really like you as a friend and I enjoy working with you but that's as far as it goes..."

"You're with him aren't you?" He asked bluntly.

"That's not the point..."

"What do you see in him, Miles?"

"Who?" She asked playing dumb.

"Nick!"

"What about me?" Nick asked as he walked in the room and Miley had to try to contain her excitement to see him.

"Nothing! What are you doing here?" She asked playing dumb again.

"Can't I see my..." Miley gave him a warning look and nodded towards Cody. "Oh hey Cody! How are you, man?"

"Hey! Long time no see!" Cody faked smiled. "You know what... I'll just leave you to it... See you later Miley. Bye Nick!" He said quickly before leaving the room.

"What was that all about?" Nick asked curiously.

"Who cares!" Miley said as she walked over to Nick and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've missed you! Where have you been? I texted and called all morning..."

"I know I know I know... I'm sorry... I just..." His voice trailed off as he hugged her tightly. He had been edgy all morning and feeling her body against his, in his arms was enough to sooth and reassure him...

"You just what?" Miley asked as she took a step back to examine him. She didn't have time to take a good look because his lips pressed against hers hungrily. When the lack of oxygen overpowered them they finally broke apart. Miley had to hold onto Nick to keep her balance.

"Whoa... missed me much?" She smirked.

"You have no idea..." He whispered in her ear.

"Stop trying to change conversations... what's wrong?" She asked gently as she examined his features. His eyes had bag under them, and his lips were pressed together as if to contain his frustration. He looked tired, worn out from all the work and worrying he had been doing. Her thumb glided across his cheek and he closed his eyes, finally relaxing after what seemed like endless days of pure stress.

"Nick? I'm waiting."

"It's just... I'm tired... I want to be able to go out with you, walk down the street, everything... like normal teenagers! Without having to worry about people mobbing us or rumours forming... I'm sorry... I'm just tired..." He turned away from her and ran his finger in his hair.

"Hey... it's fine... just talk to me..." She said gently pulling him down on the couch next to her. She intertwined her fingers with his and put her head on his chest.

"I'm losing it Miles... I read gossip and I just..."

"Let me guess... this is about Justin, isn't it?" She asked gently, suppressing a smile.

"How did you know?"

"I saw the article... plus I know you..."

"What's that supposed to mean!" He laughed.

"I know you get jealous... well at least you use to... did that change too?" She asked cutely.

"Don't count on it!" He laughed and Miley smiled.

"Brandi asked me how I'd feel if the media thought you were still dating Selena... and I realised I would be going nuts right now if that were the case..." Nick laughed and kissed her head. "So I decided... if it's ok with you, of course, that I was going to make an official statement about Justin and I."

"Why wouldn't that be alright with me?" He laughed.

"I just like to run things by you... you're part of my life and almost every decision I make affects you too..." She smiled and looked into his eyes.

"Well thank you for thinking about me, but you don't have to ask every time you wanna say something, you know..." He smiled.

"Hmmm. I'm going to call Ryan right away. I want him to announce it."

"Wait..." He pleaded. "I don't have very long before my brothers call me to go back to the studio..."

"Ok I'll do it later then... Baby why do you look so worried?"

"The rumours are starting Miles... Do you know what this means?"

"Hiding even more..." She sighed. "Not going out as much... we'll have to see each other at home..."

"Exactly..."

"It's ok Nick... It will be fine... as long as we get to spend time together, what does it matter?"

"Yeah you're right... I should relax..."

"Yeah you should..." She teased and he laughed at her antics.

"So what did Cody want?" Nick asked, changing conversations.

"If I tell you, you won't let me continue shooting with him!" Nick raised his eyebrow as she giggled.

"What did he do? I have a feeling I'm gonna get overprotective..." Nick's voice trailed off as he laid his head back onto the couch.

"He kinda told me he was in love with me?" Miley frowned.

"He didn't..." Nick played along.

"Oh come on, Nick! Don't tell me..."

"I didn't say anything!" Nick cut her off, smiling innocently.

"I love when you get jealous!" Miley laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"Do you have to kiss him in the upcoming episodes?"

"Not that I know of!"

"Ok then we're good...!" Miley laughed at her boyfriend's behaviour. Although he was being playful, she knew he was very sensitive when it came to other guys. He trusted Miley with all his heart but didn't trust a single guy out there. After all, she was the Disney queen, growing up and becoming a beautiful woman. He had every reason to be protective, didn't he?

"I love you..." Miley whispered in his ear as she kisses him lightly on the lips.

"I love you, too!" Nick grinned before pulling her into a passionate kiss. They were soon interrupted by Nick's ringtone.

"Ugh..." He groaned as Miley pulled away and dug into his pocket to pull out his iphone. Looking at the caller ID, she noticed it was Joe and picked up.

"Nicholas Gray's secretary, hello, how may I help you?" She imitated a British accent, earning a quiet laugh from Nick.

"HAHA very funny Miley! Where's Nick?"

"Excuse me, I do not know anybody by the name Miley... As for Nick... I am afraid he is busy!"

"Busy! Funny Miles... Is he kissing you or something?" Miley's face went red as she scolded Joe.

"I happen to do a lot of things with my boyfriend that do not include kissing!"

"We all believe that Miles... So what is he doing?"

"He's laughing at me, Joey! Help!" Nick laughed before pressing his lips to her neck.

"I believe you can make him stop without me!" Joe answered, laughing at his 'little sister'.

"Yeah, I-I'll d-do t-that... Call y-you b-back, Joe!" She quickly hung up before letting out a small moan. Her breathing was completely ragged by Nick's constant teasing. He was kissing her soft spot and she didn't know how long she could hold Joe's conversation before she let out a gasp or a moan.

"N-Nick, s-stop!" She begged.

"Are you done talking to my brother?"

"I hung up on him before I let out a moan!" She giggled as he kissed her nose. "N-Nick!! Stop! You have to call him back!" Nick groaned as she pressed call and held out his phone. He took it but not before giving her another kiss.

"Tease!" she mumbled as she rested her head on his lap.


	13. Chapter 13

**Aw you guys are too sweet!! I feel like I don't deserve all your compliments!! Thank you so much!!! **

**Chapter 13**

It was 8 PM and Miley and Noah were sitting on the Jonas couch watching Frankie and Joe play wii. The girls' parents were out for the night and the Jonas had agreed to let Noah and Miley spend the night at the Jonas house. The Jonas parents never minded as long as the boys' and Miley's tight schedules allowed it.

Miley had officially announced her breakup with Justin which had, as expected, caused quite a bit of turmoil among Justin's, Nick's and her fans. Niley fans were ecstatic, monitoring Nick and Miley's every move to have a hint on their current relationship. Were they really friends like they pretended to be or did it go beyond that? Miley was moved by all the encouraging comments made on 'Niley', she had no idea so many people loved the image of her and Nick together and it secretly made her smile. Of course there were haters, but she wasn't going to let them bring her down. She didn't believe Nick was too good for her like some people let on, nor did she feel like he didn't deserve her. Sure he had made some mistakes but so had she. To her, they were equally responsible for letting things go out of hand the first time around. She blamed it on the fact that fourteen was too young an age to deal with such intense feelings on top of being worldwide famous.

"Why is it that you are more interested in my brothers playing wii than spending time with your boyfriend?" Nick whispered. He was behind her, leaning over the couch so his mouth would be near her ear. She turned around and playfully glared at the triumphant looking Nick. She got up discretely and followed him to his room.

"So..." Miley started but she was interrupted by Nick's lips colliding with her own. He gently pulled her into his room without breaking the kiss and closed the door with his foot. Miley clung to him as she kissed him back with all the passion she had in her. It had been over 24 hours since they had gotten the opportunity to kiss without the fear of being interrupted. The force of the kiss made them feel how greedy they were for the other's touch, something relatively new in their rekindled love.

For the past few weeks Miley had been in another state of mind and it was obvious to anybody who knew her that she was on a little cloud of happiness she wasn't ready to step down from. When Nick pulled away to catch his breath, he sat on his bed and sat her on his lap.

"So this is why you wanted me to come up here, huh? Just to kiss me?" She asked playfully.

"Hey! Don't you think any better of me?" He faked hurt as she pretended to think. She pecked his lip, smiling before whispering:

"I think so high of you, you have no idea..."

"Of course you do!" He laughed and pulled her closer if it was possible. A yawn escaped her mouth and he made her lean her head on his shoulder while cradling her.

"Hey do you have something comfy for me to change into?" Nick dug threw his drawers and pulled out the smallest sweats he had and one of his white V-neck shirts. He handed them to her and she went to change. He pulled his shirt off and dug through his drawers for another one of his white V-neck t-shirts.

"Hmmm... are you trying to torture me?" He heard Miley ask as she wrapped his arms around his bare waist. He chuckled.

"Just put a damn t-shirt on!" She mumbled before crawling into his large bed.

"What? I'm letting you look and you're turning away?" He teased, earning a glare from Miley.

"I wonder what you would say if I walked around without a t-shirt...!" She mumbled while snuggling deeper under the covers. Nick's eyes widened but his facial expression quickly turned into a smirk.

"I would love that!" Miley groaned.

"Why do I love you again?" She joked.

"Because I'm the sweetest, cutest, funniest guy around?" He played along.

"Hmmm you might wanna be careful when you put that t-shirt on... Wouldn't wanna get your big head stuck!"

"You would love that wouldn't you? So that you can stare at this all you want?" He asked, pointing to his chest and abs.

"Get your butt over here before I come and hunt you down myself!" She threatened, her voice becoming more and more quiet as sleep took over her. Nick smiled warmly at the sleepy girl and lied down beside her, wrapping his arms her waist.

"Go to sleep." He whispered while kissing her forehead and stroking her hair in a soothing manner.

She groaned but let herself relax in his arms and before she knew it, her breathing had evened out into a slow rhythm indicating Nick that she had dozed off. He smiled down at the figure lying in his arms and held on tightly. He couldn't shake off the feeling of pure contentment and he didn't feel the need to. He felt complete. She completed him. He knew supper time was approaching and decided to let Miley sleep. The past few weeks had been a little hard on her... her busy schedule did not always give her the time to relax and sleep as much as she needed to and the constant pressure she was under definitely did not help. He gently laid her head on his bed before going downstairs.

"Where's your other half?" Joe asked, smirking. Nick rolled his eyes but couldn't hide a smile. Yes, indeed, she was his other half.

"She's sleeping..."

"Then who's going to tuck me to bed?" Nick heard a small voice ask from the other side of the room. He looked up to see Noah and walked over to her to give her a hug.

"Hey it's ok... we can all tuck you in... how's that?" He smiled kindly to the mini version of Miley. She was quite a sensitive little girl under her wild cover. She smiled up at him and nodded gratefully. Denise smiled at the interaction that had occurred before her eyes and put a platter of pasta on the table.

"I'll keep a plate for Miley in the fridge... she can just heat it in the microwave if she wakes up and is feeling hungry."

"Thanks mom!" Nick smiled before pulling his mom into a hug.

"It's not problem honey... I'm just glad to see you happy again!" She laughed while pinching his cheek. He groaned playfully and smiled widely at his mom.

.............

It was 10:30pm when Miley woke up to the sound of humming. She slowly opened her eyes and spotted Nick sitting beside her, humming a song she assumed was a new one on their latest record.

"Hey..." He said softly, smiling. She smiled back and pulled him down with her. He chuckled as she snuggled into his chest.

"Do you want to get some dinner? We saved you some..." She giggled.

"How did you save food from Joe's clutches?"

"I would do a lot of things for you, baby... I would do anything actually..." He bragged, earning a hearty laugh from her. She pecked his lips and smiled at him because she knew he meant it. She followed him down the stairs and watched as he took a plate of pasta out of the fridge and placed it in the microwave.

"What about Noah? I completely forgot..." Nick cut her off by gently squeezing her arm.

"Joe and I put her to bed... It was fine, don't worry!" He said while rubbing her shoulders. She relaxed under his touch and leaned against him.

"Thanks... What would I do without you?"

"Hmmm overwork yourself, stress out..."

"Good thing I have then, huh?"

"I love you..." Nick stated simply while looking into her eyes. She smiled before pulling him into a kiss.

"I love you too..." She murmured against his lips. When she finally pulled away she frowned.

"You look tired, baby..." She couldn't say another word because his lips crashed onto hers. "Why don't you go to sleep? I'll join you as soon as I'm done..."

"No chance." He said while smirking. She knew better than to argue with him when he had his mind set on something. She just smiled and opened her mouth for him to feed her. He fed her spoonful after spoonful and laughed with her when he dropped half of the content of the fork onto his lap. After cleaning his mess he helped her finish the remains in her plate as she sat back, patting her tummy in satisfaction.

"Your mom is the best cook ever..." Nick smiled at his girlfriend.

"She really loves you, you know... She was so thrilled to know we were back together..." Miley was grinning by now.

"She's really sweet... She makes me feel like her own daughter..."

"Well you are the daughter she never had..." He wrapped his arms around her as she washed her plate and dried it. She involuntarily shivered under his touch and leaned back against him. His hands were travelling across her curves and her stomach as he kissed her smooth shoulders. Since Nick's t-shirt was large for her, one of her shoulders was completely exposed. He kissed every inch that he found to be free from the white, cotton fabric. Lust was taking over their bodies and neither of them seemed to gather enough strength to fight it. Miley turned around in his arms and pressed her lips against his hungrily. He immediately pushed his tongue into her mouth in response and devoured her with kisses. When Nick felt himself becoming impatient he picked her up and climbed the stairs 2 at a time till he reached his room. Miley was kissing his neck and he struggled to hold back a moan. He quietly closed the door and laid her down on his bed. She pulled him down with her and attacked his lips with so much passion he felt himself lose the little control he had left. His hands found their way under the hem of her t-shirt, rubbing her tummy and brushing against her sides. Miley's hands tugged on his t-shirt and he let her pull it off. Quickly resuming his actions, he made his way down to her jaw line and to her neck, leaving trails of wet kisses. Miley arched her back in pleasure and came in contact with an unfamiliar, hard organ. She jumped at the feeling and pulled away from Nick, panting. Nick looked down at her, a concerned expression on his face, afraid that he had taken it too far... He was now on top of her, straddling her.

"It's ok... I promise I won't take it too far this time..." He whispered in her ear.

"It's not that Nick..." She said, not meeting his gaze.

"What is it baby?" He asked gently while pecking her lips.

"It's just... I don't know if I can stop myself... So I rather stop now... I'm sorry..." She bit her lip afraid to see disappointment in his eyes.

"Can't resist me, huh?" He asked playfully while smirking. That was definitely not the reaction she expected! She was relieved that he made a joke out of it and couldn't hide the smile that formed on her face. She hit him playfully while glaring at him. "Aw come on... just admit it! I know you can't resist me!" He teased, making her laugh in the process.

"Maybe... maybe not!"

"Not funny Miles!" He warned in a playful tone.

"I can't resist you... you got that part right!" She laughed. "But most of all... we got back together not so long ago and I don't want to destroy what we have by acting on something like this..." She said seriously. Nick nodded, struggling to keep his serious as her hands explored his bare chest and abs.

"I promise it's going to work this time around..." He smiled down at her and kissed her lips one last time before flipping them over so she could rest her head on his chest and so he could wrap his arms around her. In the recent times spent together he had never stopped reassuring her, telling her that things would work out this time and she loved hearing it, every single time. That was another thing she loved about Nick... She didn't need to express it, Nick always knew when she needed reassurance and gave it to her without holding back. He could sit there all day telling her that he loved her and that nobody would ever mean as much as she meant to him. She smiled at her boyfriend, oh how she loved saying that, and gave him a quick kiss before snuggling deeper into his chest and mumbling a quiet "Good night baby... I love you!"

"Good night baby girl." He responded with a kiss on her forehead. "I love you more..." She smiled before shutting her eyes and falling into a deep slumber.

..........

Nick watched his girlfriend sleeping peacefully in his arms. He was not a morning person... but waking up to _her_ was truly amazing. He smiled as she held onto him every time he shifted in the bed. He kissed her forehead softly without waking her up. His thoughts wandered to the previous night's events. They both had purity rings and having sex was off limits in their rekindled relationship. It was too soon to even talk about, he thought. Things were going great and he didn't want to ruin it by talking about it with her. His thoughts were foggy and it suddenly hit him... he didn't recall seeing Miley's purity ring on her finger. He tensed up as he thought of her and Justin. Maybe... just maybe they had taken that step? No... Miley would have waited... she was always reasonable, she wouldn't have done that unless... His heart sunk as he thought that maybe she once thought of Justin as the one for her. His thoughts were conflicting and he couldn't decide what to believe.

"What's got your frowning early morning?" He heard a sleepy Miley whisper as she stroked his cheek. He smiled down at her, happy to see her awake.

"Don't worry about it. How'd you sleep?" He asked while placing soft kisses on her makeup free face.

"Like a baby..." She smiled at him before snuggling deeper into his chest. He smiled down at her while holding her tightly against him, instantly forgetting all his worries.

"It's past 9... Wanna go to Starbucks?"

"Nick... let's not fuel the rumours any more than we already do!" She laughed. She was referring to the many photos and articles following one of their lunch dates and the many rumours that had erupted ever since.

Miley worrying about rumours and Nick wanting to go out in public, together? This was definitely new to them... He was the one who had always wanted to stay in, cuddling and watching a movie while she wanted to go out. Similarly, he had always been the one to remind them of rumours, not wanting to jeopardise their relationship while she wanted to go public. Things seemed to be... upside down? This time, she was the reasonable one while he was a lot more outgoing, acting on impulses.

"Right... I guess we'll have to stick to my mom's pancakes in that case!"

"They are the best... come on, I'm suddenly starving!" He laughed and gave her a peck before handing her her jeans and shirt and pushing her towards the bathroom.

..........

"What's wrong baby? You've been so quiet since we got up..." Miley asked softly as she sat down next to Nick on the couch. She had helped Denise around the kitchen and hadn't gotten the opportunity to ask Nick what was bothering him. He smiled weakly and tried to reassure her.

"Don't worry... It's nothing important..." Miley gave him a you-know-better-than-to-lie-to-me look.

"I know when something's bothering you... and I also know when it's because of me..." He knew he was defeated but how could he possibly admit he was jealous? He had always thought of her as his first and only... Thinking of her and Justin made him sick. "It's about last night, isn't it?"

"Yes and no..."

"Whatever it is... just say it..." She urged him. He took her hand in his and looked down at it, running the pad of his thumb on the finger she usually wore her purity ring on. It suddenly hit her. She laughed quietly as she pulled out of her shirt, her silver chain on which lay her medical tag and... her purity ring! Nick exhaled a breath in relief and grinned.

"Oh thank god..." He smiled apologetically. Miley frowned.

"You actually thought I would break my promise?" She asked, bitterness leaking in her voice.

"No, Miles... I..." He was at lost for words. He saw her face turn pink as she tried to ignore the anger boiling inside of her.

"Really Nick? Is that how little you think me? I'm only 16 for god's sakes!"

"I didn't think you would... but when I didn't see it... I just couldn't help but wonder and it hurt me. I thought that maybe you... you know... with Justin..." Miley eyes were flashing with anger.

"You're just like everyone else... who thinks I'm going to jump in the bed of the first guy I fall in love with... well news flash! I'm not a slut like everybody believes I am!" She screamed in frustration. How could he do this to her? He, out of everybody in the world was supposed to believe in her. He was supposed to stand by her and always believe her instead of the tabloids. "I should have known you were still your judgemental self..." She added bitterly. Yes sex was a sensitive subject, and she resented the way people doubted her true commitment to her promise. The photo scandal, the rumours concerning her purity were things she faced with great difficulty but with the support of all her loved ones she had been able to overcome the obstacles. Even though Nick knew she had every right to be upset, her words cut deep into his heart.

"Do you really think I'm trying to judge you? Do you really think that that's what I think about you? I'm your boyfriend, damn it! Would I even be standing here if I believed any of the tabloids?" She stood there, remaining silent while the words sunk in. She wanted to just run into his arms and apologise for overreacting but she was stubborn, she was angry.

"I don't know anymore... we're fighting about the exact same things we fought about when we were together the first time: what other people think and say about us..." She said sadly. As long as the people you love stand by you everything will be alright. That's what she really believed in but right now Nick was doubting her. "I'll just... talk to you later..." She said before leaving the house.

"Miles come on!" Nick ran after her.

"Noah! We're going home..." Miley called out to the little girl playing in the backyard.

"Can I play with Frankie today?" Noah asked cutely.

"Not now Noah..." Miley warned with an authoritative voice. Nick touched her arm to calm her down but she shook his arm off her and took a few steps away from him.

"But..." Noah was about to beg

"We're going... NOW!" Miley said firmly before leading the way to her car.

"Everything ok?" Denise asked as she pulled up in the driveway.

"Yeah fine. Thanks for having us over!" Miley smiled and gave the older woman a hug while she eyed her son suspiciously.

"Guys come on don't fight..."

"I... I need to go..." Miley said quietly before getting into her car with Noah.

**So here comes the first Niley argument... ouch!**

**REVIEW!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Enjoy ;) (or not... lol :P)**

**Chapter 14**

"Come on, Miley, pick up the damn phone!" Nick sighed in exasperation as he heard Miley's voicemail.

"Everything ok?" Denise asked from the doorway.

"Miley won't answer my calls or answer my texts! What am I suppose to do?" He asked, hurt evident in his voice.

"Honey, whatever happened, I'm sure it will be ok... Just relax, give her some time..." Denise told her third youngest. She sat down next to him on his bed and tried to comfort him.

"Mom our fights never last this long... I really messed up!" Nick rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. It was 10 am and it had been over 24 hours since their little argument.

"Honey, she's at work... stop getting all worked up. I'm sure it won't be long before she comes running in looking for you!" Denise laughed softly and her son who finally let a small smile appeared on his lips. His mom always knew what to say or what to do. He wondered how he got this lucky... so blessed with the wonderful loving family he had. Let's not forget his girlfriend, the superstar.

"Thanks mom."

"Don't mention it. Now come on... you guys need to get to the studio..."

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. The boys had a lot of work to do before completing their record. Nick kept his mind focused on his music, trying to forget about the first real fight that had taken place since him and Miley were an item again. It really wasn't a fight... it was more of a misunderstanding and Nick longed to see Miley just to show her that he had never meant to judge or hurt her. He thought so highly of her... if only she knew.

..........

Miley was busy on the Hannah Montana set and didn't bother to check her phone. She didn't want to answer Nick's calls just in case he was just trying to get a hold of her to remind her that she was overreacting. Although she knew she was, she wasn't ready to admit it, she was way too stubborn for that. She let Mitch and Emily distract her with their hilarious stories and even managed to laugh at them. That was just who she was... she could be in the worst of moods but still laugh at her best friends who tried to cheer her up. She silently thanked them for being so good to her even though she really didn't feel like she deserved any of it. She felt so stupid for overreacting the way she had... she felt so bad for making Nick look like the bad guy when really, she was the one at fault here. Letting her emotions take over her body and mind she sunk down on the couch of her Hannah dressing room. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she finally gave in and read Nick's messages.

From Nick:

Miley please answer me!

From Nick:

Miley come on, this is ridiculous! You know I didn't mean to judge you or hurt you.

From Nick:

Can you please answer me and at least tell me if you're ok?

From Nick:

Maybe you think you're the only one hurting... well guess what! You're not... Why do you always think I'm out to judge you when I'm on your side? What did I do wrong?

Miley winced as she read his last message. It sounded desperate or worse... hurt. He sounded hurt by her silence and by the last words she had uttered before walking out the door.

Deciding that she had done enough damage, she quickly slipped out of the Hannah set. They were done for the day so it didn't really matter if she left at that point. Her body taking over her mind, she found herself driving in the direction of the boy's studio. She was a nervous wreck. How would he react when he saw her? She soon pulled up in front of the studio and found Joe and Kevin walking to their car.

"Miles!" Joe yelled as he ran over to her and wrapped her in a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Joe!" She smiled weakly as he looked at her, a concern expression written all over his face.

"Aw come on, Mile! Cheer up!"

"Hey Miles!" Kevin greeted her as he finally reached them. Pulling her into a hug he whispered:

"You look almost as bad as Nick..." He was referring to their sad looks.

"I have an idea!" Joe said enthusiastically.

"Uh oh..." Kevin muttered under his breath making Miley giggled.

"Come back home with us... You need to talk to Nick and sort out this stupid fight!"

"Why isn't he with you guys?" She asked, suddenly remembering why she had driven over in the first place.

"He was inspired so decided to go home to put his music on paper." Kevin answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Let's go!" Joe urged the two.

"Are you sure he isn't going to blow up at me?" Miley asked in a small voice.

"Scout's honour!" Joe put his hand over his heart like a military. Miley laughed at the sight and gave in.

Nick was strumming his guitar and scribbling something in his notebook when three faces appeared through the front door. He was shocked to recognise one of them as Miley's. He smiled genuinely when he saw her.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" He asked while hugging her. She wiped away the few tears that had fallen during the car ride, her emotions had gotten the better of her.

"I wanted, or more like NEEDED to see you." She spoke softly while staring at the floor.

"Have you been crying?" He took a step back to examine her features.

"It's nothing... I'm just exhausted and I can't stand this..." He looked at her, a confused expression on his face. "Us fighting... I hate it. I'm sorry..." She whispered as he pulled her into another hug.

"No I'm sorry... I should have been more considerate of your feelings..." Nick said softly. She shook her head determinedly.

"I completely overreacted..."

"No. I'm supposed to trust you... I'm sorry I ever doubted you... I'm stupid for thinking that you and Justin would, you know..." She gulped at she thought of breaking her promise with Justin. She had never considered it, not even for a second, and the fact that Nick had considered it to be a possibility had hurt her.

"Baby, look at me..." He whispered as he lifted her face up with his hands. "I love you. And I know how committed you are to the promise you made god and your family..."

"I love you... And I'm sorry." Miley's small smile lit up Nick's world. He smiled at her as he kissed her forehead.

"Stop apologising... Now come with me, I believe we have some catching up to do!" He smirked at her, earning a giggle and a soft smack on his arm. Smiling, he led her up to his room for a few hours of pure bliss and happiness with his love. **(A/N LOL. And by that I only meant spending time together NOTHING involving breaking promises :P)**

**..........**

The following weeks went by rather quickly, and soon Miley was on her way to Georgia for the filming of her new movie. In a way she was thankful to get away from LA, hoping that she would get some time to herself in between shootings. Nick had gone to New York for a few concerts and some interviews; his absence had made Miley's leaving LA a lot easier since there hadn't been any space for tearful goodbyes.

When Nick told her he was moving to Texas she had felt one of those all too familiar feelings: her world crashing down on her. Never take anything for granted... She was starting to get a glimpse of what that sentence really meant. In the first few weeks of her new relationship, she hadn't stopped to think of how lucky she had been. Nick lived just down the street and even though they were both very busy they had found time for each other practically every day and had worked together on "Before the Storm".

The first day on set of the Last Song made her pretty uncomfortable to say the least. Kissing a guy who is not your boyfriend in front of dozens of cameras wasn't her idea of fun. Sure he was hot, and most girls would kill to be in her place, but to Miley there was only one handsome guy and that one had completely captured her heart. Kissing came with acting and she knew it was just one scene out of many others and she would soon be enjoying herself. Surprisingly enough Nick did not make any comment whatsoever on the many photos and videos that had been posted on the net. The truth was he hated those pictures. The thought of her kissing another guy was hard enough to deal with, seeing the pictures and videos was more than he could take. He fought with himself to contain his jealousy, he knew this movie was a great opportunity for her, helping her break away from her Disney image. It was late in New York when he heard the all too familiar ring tone of 'My Girl' coming from his phone.

"Hey!" He said softly.

"Hey you ok? You haven't been answering my calls... I thought you had the afternoon off?" Miley asked, worried.

"Oh I'm sorry... I was just... I must have left my phone in my room." He said lamely.

"Nick what's going on? You never forget your phone..." She answered, not buying his excuse. The truth was, he wasn't sure he could talk to her without getting upset about the pictures and the fact that she had to suck face with another guy. He knew his jealousy didn't have any reason to exist but he couldn't help himself and he didn't want to upset Miley by expressing his true feelings. Avoiding her calls until he had finally calmed down was the best solution he had come up with.

"It's nothing Mi... How is Georgia?"

"It's alright I guess... The scenery is beautiful... but other than that I hate being away from you." Nick smiled at the last sentence. How could he possibly think of being upset with her for kissing another guy when it was purely for work purpose?

"I hate being away from you too... How was the shooting?"

"Ugh don't ask..." She said, frustrated.

"What? You don't like kissing your hot co-star?" He teased.

"Nick!" Miley gasped at his question. That was definitely not the reaction she expected and she was left a little confused.

"I'm just teasing Mile..." Nick chuckled and Miley groaned in response.

"I thought you would hate seeing those pictures..."

"You can say that again..." He muttered loudly enough for her to hear and she laughed.

"It's just a movie Nick... You know perfectly well it doesn't mean anything..." Nick sighed.

"I know... but then I have to listen to how much your co-star enjoyed kissing you and how good of a kisser you are! No one should be allowed to say that but me!" He whined.

"Well I don't care what they say... I just want to know what you think..." Miley asked playfully and Nick laughed.

"Hmmm I may need a reminder to answer that question..." he countered.

"Nick!" She gasped in fake hurt.

"Aw come on baby, you know I think the world of you..." He answered in a baby voice earning a giggle from Miley.

"That didn't answer my question!" Miley tried to remain serious but failed miserably as she let another giggle escape from her mouth. Nick smiled to himself as he answered truthfully:

"You're the best kisser..."

"Well I have to admit I had the best teacher..." She answered cutely.

"And that would be...?" Nick asked, making sure she was referring to him.

"Oh this guy I met at a charity event... the first thing I told him was that I hated his shirt...!" Nick laughed at her devious ways.

"Well I have to say you have been a very good student, Miss Stewart. I would definitely give you an A." Nick spoke in a thick British accent.

"Aw thank you baby!" Miley giggled.

"But unlike Lucas I don't go around telling everybody how good of a kisser you are!!" Nick joked. He was referring to the way Lucas had told the press that Miley was a great kisser after filming the Hannah Montana Movie.

"I wonder how I will react the day you have to kiss one of your co-stars..." Miley wondered.

"Is somebody getting a little jealous at the thought of me kissing somebody else?" Nick teased.

"Shut up!" Miley answered playfully.

"No need to cuss, sweetheart!" Nick laughed. He heard a sigh from the other end of the phone and grew concern at her sudden change of mood.

"I miss you..." She told him sadly.

"I miss you too, baby..."

"It's so hard to be away... And just thinking of you moving to Texas is just..." Her voice trailed off as she thought of the appropriate adjective that would voice her feelings. Not finding any, she remained silent hoping Nick would catch on.

"Miles this is going to work out, alright? We will see each other as much as we can and talk as often as possible..."

"But it's not the same, Nick... I won't be able to just drive over to your house every time I need to see you..."

"It's going to be ok, Miley. Stop worrying... let's just concentrate on the present, ok?"

"Alright..." She gave in, knowing her complaints would only make him feel bad and that was the last thing she wanted. "Nick...?"

"Yeah?

"It probably doesn't sound like it since I'm complaining about how busy we are and how far away we are from each other... but I'm really proud of you." Nick chuckled softly, his mouth stretching into a grin.

"I know you are Miles... Just like the way I'm proud of you."

"Well I just wanted to say that you amaze me more and more every day... Most of the songs I've heard from the latest album are really amazing... Thinking a 16 year old wrote most of them is even more amazing... But again, you're not like most 16 year olds..." Miley rambled causing Nick to laugh. Without knowing, the words she had spoken to him would help him through a lot of times in the future, in moments of self doubt and confusion.

"Miles! Breathe!!!"

"Right..." She laughed along before adding: "I'm serious though... I really meant what I said. You got the whole acting thing working very well for you and I have to say I was impressed with the progress you've made... And the songs you've written are really deep... Well most of them are anyways..."

"Thank you, sweetie. That means a lot..."

"I love you..." She smiled into the phone, thinking of the smile Nick gave her every time she said those three magical words.

"I love you too... Good night."

"Good night."

**So I'm going to be skipping some months and all because I feel like nothing is happening... I have a few ideas but we'll have to wait several years for those ideas to take place... So yeah, I'm just trying to find ideas to fill in until then! Did that even make sense? Oh well...! It's late here... Good night people!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW and give me feedback :D **

**The more reviews I get the faster I update... I am not lacking time, just inspiration and you guys give it to me when you REVIEW :D**

**xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 15**

Miley was sitting on the beach alone, thinking when she felt someone's presence behind her. She looked up to find Liam, her co-star, standing behind her, looking at the setting sun. He smiled when he caught her eye and sat beside her.

"Hey on screen girlfriend!" He greeted playfully. She laughed lightly at his joke, relaxing a bit.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Wasn't everyone supposed to go to dinner?"

"It would have been no fun without you so I told them I'd get you and meet them later on." Liam smirked as he watched her sceptical expression.

"How did you know I would come?"

"Well in the little time I've known you I already know you do not pass up McDonalds junk under ANY circumstances." He smirked again and Miley giggled.

"Damn you for knowing me so well." She answered playfully.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He got up and pulled her up before dragging her towards one of the cars that had been rented out for them. Miley caught one of her closest body guards' eye and noticed something was wrong. He kept looking around the parking lot, as if he was waiting for somebody to pop out from nowhere. She noticed there were 4 body guards waiting to trail behind them instead of the usual 2 she had. She made a mental note to ask what this was all about as soon as she got a moment with them.

"So what's on your mind?" Liam asked as he pulled out of the parking lot. Miley looked at him, amazed that a boy brain like his had picked up her unusual mopey behaviour. But again... it was pretty difficult not to notice when Miley was being quiet!! She laughed at herself as she answered:

"You think you've got me all figured out, don't you?" She asked playfully.

"I don't think... I know I have!" He smirked. She laughed at his childish behaviour and they soon found themselves engrossed in a conversation, getting to know each other better. Sure they had talked and spent plenty of time together since the shooting had started but they had never really gotten the time to just talk casually without cameras around them eager to catch something from the behind the scenes.

Liam soon pulled up in front of the McDonalds the cast and the movie directors had rented out for a 'getting to know each other' meal. Miley held her hand over her eyes as blinding flashes came her way. Liam imitated her, ignoring the questions the paparazzi shot out to get their attention. Trailing close behind Miley, Liam reached out to open the door of the fast food, letting her slip inside before walking inside, himself. His gentlemen like gestures were bound to be captured by the many cameras, announcing a fresh juicy story on the next day's magazines.

**..........**

"How do you feel about doing another Facebook live chat this weekend?" Joe asked his brothers as they sat in their New York hotel room, waiting for a car to pick them up to drive them to an interview.

"I'm always up for that!" Kevin answered eagerly. Nick nodded, his eyes brightening at the thought of answering questions coming directly from his fans and not some corrupt journalist. **(A/N: No offense!! All of them are not corrupter, remember this is just fanfic!!)**

"We could give them a sneak peak of our new album!" Joe exclaimed excitedly.

"We could let them hear a few seconds of each song!!" Nick added, clearly liking the idea.

"Alright it's on! Let's post a video!" Kevin set up the computer, ready to send all their fans the message announcing their second live chat. While Kevin was setting up, Nick logged on Twitter, writing down the date and time of the live chat and posting the message. He noticed there were a way tweets he hadn't read from Demi, some of the guys from Honour Society **(It's legal!! I wrote it the British way!!) **and Miley. He read through them, laughing at some of the jokes until he came to halt, reading over and over Miley's latest tweet:

I am not dating Liam! We have a kissing scene on the beach today :) I'm just working :) not a bad job huh? Haha **(A/N: She really wrote that! Go check Miley's twitter if you don't believe me!! lol)**

Nick's head started spinning... he knew it was just a tweet and that it shouldn't upset him but to think she actually enjoyed kissing her co-star made him sick. Joe's face turned into a frown as he watched his brother's expression.

"What's up, Nick?" He asked while fixing his video camera on the stand. Not getting an answer, he decided he would look at whatever Nick was looking at. He rolled his eyes as he saw Miley's latest tweet and patted Nick's back.

"It's just talk Nick. I'm sure she doesn't mean it..." Joe tried to reassure his younger brother.

"Why would she even write something like that?" Nick asked, tugging on his short hair.

"Joe's right dude. You know she has to keep up an image... it's gotta be tough sometimes!" Kevin shrugged it off.

"No one asked her to tell them how much she enjoyed kissing that dude!" Nick snapped.

"Just call her!" Joe urged, getting annoyed.

...........

"That's weird..." Miley frowned. Liam turned to her, noticing she had stopped dead in her tracks. They had only just gotten back from dinner and they were walking towards the house Miley was staying in while in Georgia.

"What is?" Liam asked, confused.

"Well there were 4 body guards when we went to meet the rest of the cast and now there's only two... Something fishy is going on..." She scrunched up her nose, thinking hard.

"Miley don't you think you're just over reacting?"

"I resent that!" Miley pouted. Liam laughed at her childish behaviour and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards her house.

"I'm sure it's no big deal. Now go to bed or I'll have to shoot with a zombie tomorrow!" He teased.

"You already are working with a zombie!" Miley countered back, sticking her tongue out.

"Yeah I've noticed you've been dozing off every second you get in between shooting scenes... what's with that?" He chuckled lightly as he remembered finding her asleep in the makeup trailer, while waiting for her nails to dry.

"Oh you know... just late nights." Liam raised one of his eyebrows at her so she explained: "I've been writing quite a bit of music and I video chat with some friends... So I end up sleeping late!" Her relationship with Nick was still a secret and she planned to keep it that way. Liam was slowly becoming her friend but she wasn't ready to tell people she was dating Nick Gray again, the guy everyone knew had broken her heart over a year ago. Only her very close friends like Mandy, Emily, Mitch, her family, his family and their managers knew. Perhaps some other Disney people knew but she wasn't sure whom and she didn't mind as long as people didn't judge them or announce it to the world. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, announcing she had received a text. She gave Liam an apologetic look before reading the message. Her eyes widened and she held her hand up to her forehead, slapping it lightly.

"Everything ok?" Liam asked, concerned at her sudden mood change.

"Yeah yeah... Look I'm sorry I gotta make a call..." She apologised.

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow!" He smiled, giving her a quick hug. She smiled back and went inside the house, calling her mom.

"Hey sweetie!" Tish smiled at her daughter.

"Hey mom."

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah... I guess..." She shrugged her shoulders.

"What happened?"

"I just got a msg from Joe telling me I should call Nick... I think I did something wrong..." She frowned, trying to figure out what she had done this time. Tish gave her a sympathetic smile. "Oh mom?"

"Yeah?"

"What's with all the body guards? They were acting really strange and there were 4 of them!" Tish fidgeted on her spot, not meeting Miley's eye.

"Oh you know... just thought you needed extra protection."

"From what?"

"Just in case..." Tish gulped nervously.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Honey go call Nick... We can talk about this later." Miley sighed, knowing she couldn't put off calling Nick or he would be off to his interview. She walked upstairs and into the room she was currently staying in. Changing quickly into her pyjamas, she dialled Nick's number.

"Hey." Nick's voice answered coldly.

"Nick what's wrong?" She asked concerned at his stony exterior.

"Nothing Miley."

"Nick, tell me what's wrong." She demanded.

"What's wrong... let me see..." He gave a chuckle she knew was completely fake. "My supposed to be girlfriend enjoys kissing other guys..."

"What?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." He spat.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Nick! I did not kiss any other..." Her voice trailed off as she realised he was talking about Liam. She sighed, trying to stay patient. "Nick I already told you it's just a movie!!!"

"The contract doesn't include writing tweets about how much you enjoy kissing your co-star does it?"

"Oh so that's what this is all about..." She paused. "Nick, you know everything I write on there is what people expect from me... The fans expect me to comment about kissing a guy like Liam!"

"The fans expect me to marry them! That doesn't mean I'm going to!" Nick shot back.

"Nick those are two completely different things, you can't compare them."

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Look I'm sorry I took our relationship way too seriously... I actually thought that us being boyfriend and girlfriend meant we didn't have eyes for anybody else... I guess we don't see things eye to eye."

"Nick! I completely agree with you..."

"You just proved you don't..."

"Please just let me explain... I didn't mean for you to read that tweet and I'm sorry if it upset you. I really didn't mean what I said and the truth is it was really hard for me to shoot these scenes because it just made me think of you all the more... It's really hard to sit here, having to kiss someone knowing it's not you!" She paused, organising her thoughts in her head. "That tweet was stupid of me... And I'm sorry you had to see that... I'll delete it now if you want."

"No, no it's ok..." Nick sighed. "I'm sorry I blew up... It's just..." His voice trailed off and Miley spoke reassuringly:

"It's ok baby..."

"No it's not. This whole distance thing is making me so cranky and jealous... I don't want to fight with you..."

"I don't either..." She answered, a smile forming on her lips. "So are we good?"

"We're good... but we would be AWESOME if you were right here, with me..." He flirted.

"Nick!!" She whined into the phone.

"Yes?"

"Don't do that... I swear I will be on the next plane out there if you keep this up."

"Keep what up?" He asked innocently.

"The whole tempting me to come there act."

"How long till you give in and fly out here?" He asked, smirking.

"I'm very close to losing it so just shut up." She warned and he chuckled.

"Ok ok I'm sorry babe."

"Sure you are."

"Hey!"

"Don't worry, I love you anyway!" She teased.

"Aw gee I'm flattered!" He answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Miley giggled while he sighed: "I gotta go... I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Good night..." Miley responded softly.

"Good night baby."

"I love you..."

"I love you too. Now go to bed." He instructed.

"Yes sir!" She joked and Nick chuckled lightly before saying his final goodbyes and hanging up.

**Sorry this was so boring... it was just a filler chapter before some more drama is introduced!!! Please continue giving me feedback :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's another filler chapter before the major events take place :D It's coming up soon guys so keep reviewing!! Thanks to all of those who reviewed... it means a lot!**

**Love ya guys!!**

**Chapter 16**

A few days had passed, and Nick was aware of the most popular talk of the fans: the special guest they were going to have to on their latest album. They had announced on their first live Facebook chat **(A/N: not sure if it was the first or second, sorry) **they had a special guest on the album, or more particularly someone they had 'been through a lot with in the past few years'. Speculations were going wild and he was pleased to notice that many of the fans wanted it to be Miley. According to his brothers and parents the goofy expression he had when he talked about this 'special guest' had given it away. He was very eager to find out how the fans would react when they would hear the song (Before the Storm) for the first time.

They boys were back in LA, wrapping up the recording of their album and rehearsing for tour. Nick's relationship with Miley was going smoothly, but he knew it was only a matter of time before one of them blew up at the other. The distance was difficult to handle and he knew it was only going to become worse as the weeks went by. Soon, he would be touring all over America and then the rest of the world. Her tour was to start a month after his and meeting up would be out of the question. He became more and more frustrated as the days went by, and although he was completely thankful and loved singing his heart out of stage, being away from his loved one was heart breaking.

Miley, on the other hand, was dealing with the whole distance thing a little better. Of course it hurt and it wasn't always easy... but she had no expectations and had talked herself into accepting whatever life threw at her. How many times had she heard long distance relationships did NOT work out? Well she was determined to prove everybody wrong, and for that, she was ready to accept the fact that she couldn't see and talk to Nick whenever she pleased. In their first relationship, Nick had always been the mature and rational one. Always reminding her that even though they couldn't be with each other all the time, they had the opportunity to live their dream and that came with some sacrifices. It had secretly infuriated her, and the reason she had been so heartbroken over him is probably because she thought music meant more to him than she ever had. Boy was she wrong. Nick was a step away from blowing off his world tour to go be with her... but he couldn't. He had too big of a heart to let his brothers down or his fans for that matter. He owed them big time. After all, they were the reason he had become so famous, they were the reasons he could sing and act and finally, they were the reasons he had met Miley. If he had not been famous, meeting Miley would have been practically impossible, if not completely. So being the person he was, he sucked it up.

.............

Miley had just finished shooting by the beach when she noticed a crowd had gathered behind the security fences **(A/N ??)**. Being the curious person she was, she immediately waved over her closest body guard to find out what was going on. It looked like there was an argument taking place and she noticed some fans looking at an older man, a creeped out expression on their faces.

"What's going on, Milo?" She asked him pleasantly.

"Oh you know the usual... just a crowd." He answered nonchalantly but she wasn't stupid and she noticed the flicker of emotion run through his eyes. He was lying.

"Milo, tell me what's going on! All these extra guards are suddenly tailing me... there's got to be a reason!" She asked bluntly. Just then, she noticed her mother walking over and ran to meet her.

"Mom, what's with all the tight security?" She asked again.

"Miles, daddy and I thought it was better for you to have extra guards, that's all." Miley cocked her eyebrow, showing that she did not believe her. "Ok fine I'll tell you but you have to promise not to worry ok?" Miley nodded, waiting impatiently for her mother to continue. "We've been noticed about the presence of a man, hanging out around here a lot. He's asked everyone around the town if they knew where you were staying... He claims that you guys are going to get married." Miley's eyes widened. Whoa this was definitely the most extreme fan story she had ever heard of.

"If you were trying to creep me out, mission accomplished!" She laughed, trying to lighten the mood, but the truth was, she had a bad feeling about this.

"He's in his fifties. And the authorities treat him like a stalker." Her mother added, wanting her daughter to view the matter seriously. If Miley had been scared or creeped out she was definitely feeling a lot worse than that after her mother's last confession. She had seen an older man from her position and she soon realised that he was the one her mother was talking about. She made a disgusted face as she pictured his face in her mind.

"I think I'm going to stay home with you tonight, moma!" She joked and her mother gave her a small smile. She didn't want her mother to worry about her so she decided to face matters the way she usually did... with a smile on her face and a positive attitude. Joking around and sarcasm was a great way to dissimulate how she really felt and as far as she knew, only Nick could see right through her act. Speaking of the devil... her phone started ringing in her pocket and she immediately answered when she saw his name flashing across the screen.

"I miss you!" She spoke into the phone and heard a chuckle coming from the other end.

"New way of greeting me?" He asked and quickly added: "Works for me." Miley laughed lightly, feeling a lot better after hearing his deep, velvety voice.

"What's up, baby?" She asked him, wanting him to take her mind off of her previous thoughts.

"Just got back from the studio... Can't wait for the album to come out."

"Me too!" She squealed lightly and he laughed again. "I haven't heard all of the songs yet..." She whined.

"Wouldn't want you to steal them!" Nick teased and Miley huffed.

"Like I would do that!"

"You would so do that."

"Would not."

"Would too!"

"Fine maybe... you could just write me a few songs if you don't want me to steal any."

"When don't I?" He replied, as if the answer was obvious.

"I said write songs for me, not about me. As much as I love that you write songs about me, I am not going to sing songs that are about me, Nicholas! How cocky and desperate would that sound?" She retorted, keeping a serious tone. Nick laughed loudly as her response.

"Baby you are desperate." He stated, laughing harder.

"Duh! I'm dating you out of all people!" She joked.

"Hey! I'm insulted!" He joked back.

"Exactly my intention." Her tone was serious but Nick could just picture the little smirk dancing across her plump lips.

"Gosh woman, could you get any meaner?" He huffed.

"You love me anyway!" She responded sweetly and he snorted.

"Feeling very confident, aren't we missy?"

"Very!" She played along.

"I wouldn't want you to be disappointed..." He warned.

"Is that your way of telling me you don't love me anymore?" She played along.

"Maybe..."

"You're in love with me, Nicholas Gray, I know it." She smirked, knowing that there was nothing he could say that could make her think he didn't love her. That was the beauty of their whole relationship. Words were spoken, but the feeling they got around each other was indescribable and their silence was usually filled with unspeakable emotions. She didn't need Nick to tell her "I love you" to know he loved her. She could feel it just like he could feel her love whenever he was around her or talking to her. Not from her words, but from the tone she used or from the way she spoke to him.

"Sometimes I wonder why!" He joked.

"Because I'm amazing, awesome and you can't get enough of me?" She mused, laughing at her own cockiness.

"Ok Miles, I know you're all of that but you're sorta scaring me here... Don't tell me that your fame has reached your head to the point where..." He was rudely interrupted by Miley's laughter. She didn't even know why she was laughing, but she laughing hard. Very hard. Nick chuckled on the other hand. This was Miley for you!!

"Babe, calm down." Nick soothed, laughing a little himself. After a several attempts, Miley finally succeeded in controlling her breathing and her giggles quieted down. She tended to laugh a lot when she was nervous and her mind immediately wandered to the 'stalker' her mother had told her about.

"Uh Nick?" Her sudden serious and worried tone confused Nick.

"What's wrong?" She proceeded to tell him about the tight security that had been created for her safety and the reasons behind it. Nick immediately tensed up at his love's confession. Not only was he shocked, he was also disgusted. How could a fifty year old man target an innocent 16 year old? It was beyond him. Although Miley sounded tough and made jokes about it he sensed her uneasiness and discomfort.

"It's gonna be ok, Miles. Everybody's going to be there for you and you won't have to deal with him, I promise." He spoke calmly, wanting to reassure her. Miley sighed.

"It's a little scary I guess... but I know I'm safe. It's just the thought of some old man thinking of me like that... he's like my dad's age!!"

"Yeah it's gross..." Nick shuddered involuntarily. "I don't even want to think about it." Miley giggled at his protectiveness and smiled into the phone.

"Just don't worry, ok?"

"You know I can't do that..."

"Nick I told you this because I needed someone to confide in... I didn't want to worry you."

"I know baby. Listen it's ok, you're parents have covered everything, they will keep you safe. I'll try not to worry any more than I usually do... As for you... just don't think about it, ok?"

"I'll try." Miley noticed Liam motioning for her to get back to the set. She sighed. "I gotta go, Nick. Liam's calling me, we're going to shoot."

"Alrighty. Talk to you soon, ok?"

"As soon as possible!" Miley smiled again and even though Nick couldn't see it, he heard it in her voice.

"What's got you frowning?" Liam asked as soon as Miley pressed 'end call'.

"Oh haven't you heard? I got a stalker!" She replied, sarcasm leaking into her voice. Liam chuckled lightly but his eyes widened as he realised she wasn't kidding. For the second time that day, she told him all her mother had told her and he whistled.

"Whoa Miles, who would have thought you attracted the older male population!" He teased, attempting to lighten the mood. Miley shivered in disgust but soon started laughing as she realised how ironic the whole things was when the disgusting side of it was put aside.

"It's crazy. Guys my age, ok whatever, I mean it's not like..."

"...don't sound like paedophiles?" Liam suggested and Miley nodded.

"Pretty much!" She laughed and Liam chuckled.

"Guys, we're shooting now!" They heard the director yell out to them. Liam followed Miley to the makeup trailer just to make sure they were good for shooting.

..............

Miley frowned as she hit the call button for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Voicemail. Ugh.

Her mother had gone back to LA to watch Braison and Noah while Billy Ray was busy in New York. Her parents had sent Brandi as a chaperone and Miley was thankful for the distraction. She always had fun with her sister and she was doing a great job at keeping her thoughts away from creepy stalkers and the tight security that followed them at all times.

"What's up chica?" Brandi asked as she watched Miley groan in frustration. The two girls were spending the evening together in the living room, watching old movies and eating junk food: their favourite hobbies.

"Nick isn't picking up... I've been trying for two hours and I keep going to voicemail... and Joe won't answer my texts. And he ALWAYS answers..." Brandi grinned for a split second before turning her expression into a frown but Miley was quick to notice this. "Why do I feel like you know something I don't?"

"No idea what you're talking about..." Brandi laughed as she got up to get herself some cookies from the kitchen.

"Brandi!" Miley called after her only to be answered by the silence that had settled around the house. The movies were long forgotten and the girls had been texting their friends for a little while now. Miley stared at the iphone sitting in between her palm and fingers and swiftly hit the call button. Patiently, she waited for an answer and she was excited to hear it ringing instead of going straight to voicemail. No answer. Ugh was he trying to kill her? He knew how much she hated it when he didn't answer her calls and always seemed to find a way to talk to her even if it was for half a minute. She hit the call button for the last time that evening, promising herself that was the last call... if he didn't pick up this time, well... it was his loss. Her ears perked up at the sound of a phone going off in the next room. She frowned, deep in thought. Brandi had set her cell on silent because she didn't want to answer her boyfriend's calls and was getting fed up of pressing ignore. So who's cell was ringing? Mystery... She got up from the couch and followed the sound to the room it was coming from. She spotted an iphone near the table where Brandi was sitting.

"Hey who's phone is that?" Miley asked as she leaned closer to examine it.

"I don't know. Check it out." Brandi replied, shrugging her shoulders. Miley picked up the phone in between her fingers and instantly noticed the wallpaper: a picture of her a Nick asleep in each other's arms.

"This is so weird..." She mused. "Only Nick and I have this picture! Joe took it with Nick's phone. And this phone it looks exactly like Nick's!" She frowned, confusion taking over her thoughts. Who's phone was this and how in the world had they gotten a hold of that picture?

**Yeah I officially suck at cliffhangers!! Never done one before because I personally hate them but hey, what's a story without some suspense??? Hehehe. Let me know what you think!!**

**xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's a really long chapter folks! Lol. Hope you like it, I spent a lot of time on it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

_**Previously**_

"_Hey who's phone is that?" Miley asked as she leaned closer to examine it. _

"_I don't know. Check it out." Brandi replied, shrugging her shoulders. Miley picked up the phone in between her fingers and instantly noticed the wallpaper: a picture of her a Nick asleep in each other's arms. _

"_This is so weird..." She mused. "Only Nick and I have this picture! Joe took it with Nick's phone. And this phone it looks exactly like Nick's!" She frowned, confusion taking over her thoughts._

**Chapter 17**

"That's because it is mine!" A deep yet soft voice spoke up behind her. She jumped, startled at the sudden sound and swiftly turned around to be faced by none other than Nick Gray himself.

"OMG!" She squealed as she threw herself into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist while she hugged him tightly.

"Now that's a nice way to greet your boyfriend!!" Nick teased as he pulled away a little to look into her eyes. He hadn't stopped grinning since he had set foot on the Georgian soil and his heart leaped when he saw his beautiful girl, shocked yet amazingly happy to see him.

"What are you doing here?!" She asked, her smile brightening as the fact that he had flown out to see her sunk in. Nick grinned all the more as he realised that he was the one making her smile like that. Oh how much he loved seeing her smile brightening every time she saw him.

"Let's say your family was fed up to see you moping around and called me to the rescue!" He joked, a small smirk twitching the corner of his lips.

"I was NOT moping around!" She faked offense and he laughed as he gently settled her on her own two feet.

"Fine fine maybe I was the one moping around and missing you... so with the help of your mom and sister I arranged to fly out here to see you!" He smiled as he watched her eyes widening with ever word he spoke. She was delighted and he could tell by the way her eyes sparkled and the way she clung to him.

"This is amazing!! I can't believe you're really here!!" She squealed again, hugging him tightly. Brandi had exited the room to give them some privacy so they were now alone in the kitchen, standing in each other's arms as a comfortable silence settled around them. Nick showered kisses on the top of Miley's head, running his fingers through her hair and down her body to finally settle on her waist, rubbing her back lightly. He crouched down a little to look into Miley's eyes when he felt her shiver in his arms. She looked up at the exact same time and their eyes locked for an instant before their gazes dropped to each other's lips. Unable to control the effect the proximity between them was doing to her, Miley leaned up to give him a sweet kiss. Nick instantly deepened it and they soon found themselves battling over dominance as their tongues played a fierce yet passionate duel. After all it had been several weeks since they had tasted each other and the feeling was ten times better than they remembered. So why hold back? They loved each other, making out just came along with that. Miley smiled into the kiss when she felt Nick's hands squeeze her sides, his short nails digging in the soft skin. Unlike it sounds, it didn't hurt... it just added pressure to his hold and she always enjoyed it. He tended to do that when he got a little rough and it always seemed to convey how much he had missed her.

"I..." Miley was out of breath, she gently bit his lower lip before completely pulling away. "I l-love y-you..." She finally got out, panting.

"I love you, too..." Nick answered as he rested his forehead against hers to stare into the pool of blue before him.

"You look happy!" She smirked and he laughed lightly at that.

"Oh you know, it's always good to get away from the crazy schedule and watch hot girls walking down the beach." He joked.

"Have you even been to the beach yet?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him. He shook his head a little, laughing at himself.

"I came straight here from the airport..." He said simply.

"So what hot girls are you talking about?" She smirked.

"Standing right in front of me..." He whispered hotly in her ear, his lips brushing against it. He was aware of the effect he had on her and continued teasing her. He brought his lips a little lower, placing wet kisses under her ear and down to her neck. Miley dug her nails in his shoulders as she held onto him. Her eyes closed from the pleasure he made her feel by simply grazing her skin and kissing it.

"Damn you're good..." She whispered in between pants, referring to the fact she was dissolving in his embrace.

"I can stop if you want..." He brought his lips back to her ear and brushed his lips against it, once again.

"You're driving me crazy..." She whispered and he smirked.

"Exactly my intention."

"As much as I love it... not here... my sister could walk in at any moment!!"

"Alright. I'll save some for later tonight." He winked and Miley's cheeks flushed red.

"You're such a bad boy..." She laughed and he shrugged innocently. "So are you going to tell me how you managed to convince our respective parents to let you fly out here?"

"Honestly... didn't have to do much." He smiled. "My mom told your mom about me missing you A LOT... so once I brought up the idea it was pretty easy to convince them I NEEDED to see you."

"Nice one babe!" She laughed, hi-fiving him. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Hmmm... It's ok... I can make myself something later on." He shrugged his shoulders, a smile never leaving his handsome features.

"No no... you flew all the way here, the least I can do is make you a sandwich." She sat him on one of the high stools and started taking ingredients out of the fridge and cupboards.

"Come here... the sandwich can wait." He whispered as he got a hold of her hand and pulled her towards him. Their lips were at the same height since she was standing in between his legs while he was sitting and he took the opportunity to kiss her.

"Well this can wait too!" She laughed as she pecked his lips several times before turning away. He groaned in frustration earning loud giggle from Miley.

"You know, if it hadn't been for the way you greeted me when I got here I'd say you were trying to stay away from me."

"Looks like you already know the answer..." She looked up from the cheese she was cutting and tried to blow away a strand of hair that was covering part of her face. Nick reached out and tucked it behind her ear securely, his palm caressing the soft cheek underneath it.

"Thanks." She answered gratefully before resuming her activities.

"I can't take this..." He groaned.

"What?" She asked, turning her full attention to him. She laughed lightly as he got up from the stool and walked over to her, placing both hands on her hips from behind.

"Whatcha doing cowboy?" Her southern accent always made Nick laugh.

"Holding my amazing girlfriend while she makes us sandwiches?" Although it sounded like a question, no answer was needed. Miley leaned back against his chest and squealed when he rubbed her tummy and dug his fingers into her sides, tickling her.

"I don't mean to ruin the mood but I just need to know..." A small sigh escaped her lips and Nick instantly started worrying.

"What is it?" He asked softly, pulling her hair back as another strand slipped out of the rubber band holding it together.

"How long will you be here?"

"Just two days, Miles... I have to be back by day after tomorrow night..." He kissed her head lovingly, hoping that the announcement of his short stay wouldn't alter her happy mood.

"I'll take whatever I can get at this point." She smiled, leaning back against him to look up into his eyes.

"Same here..." He whispered before placing a soft lingering kiss on her swollen lips.

"I didn't expect to see you till next month... so now you're here, I am not going to complain about the fact you can't stay as long as I would want you to..."

"I know." He smiled proudly at her until it turned into a smirk. "Face it babe, you would want me to stay the whole time." He added sheepishly. She looked pensive for a few seconds until a smile appeared on her lips and she laughed:

"You're probably right."

"You know I'd be here if I could, right...?" He asked seriously, looking straight into her eyes.

"Yeah I know..." She kissed him lightly, a smile on her lips.

"Good. Now get a move on, I'm hungry!" He complained playfully, earning a small punch in the arm. "Gosh Frankie was right, Stewart women are totally abusive!" He joked making Miley laugh hysterically.

"Does Noah hit him too?" She asked in between giggles. Nick started laughing as well, her laugh was just so contagious.

"Apparently!!"

"Aww poor Frankie!"

"Poor Frankie? Come on Noah's an angel compared to you!!! I think it's more like poor me!!" He pouted, making her laugh all the more.

"Did you just call me a devil?" She took a step forward to stand right before him, narrowing her eyes at him while her hands rested on her hips. If it wasn't for the scary look she had, Nick would have called her sexy in that moment.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" He smirked, knowing that she never took him seriously. They knew when the other was joking and never seemed to get offended no matter how mean the comment. Miley groaned.

"Why can't you ever take me seriously?" She whined.

"Because you are too damn cute to look mad...!!" He shrugged his shoulders as she sent him a glare.

"Hey! I get mad... Do you want me to remind you the day you broke the only hair dryer I had on tour?" She smirked.

"Yeah I think I'll pass!!" He laughed. "You were pretty cute though." He smiled innocently as she sent him another glare. "You were so pissed you decided to sleep alone on the couch..." He laughed as he remembered the scene.

_Flashback_

"_Ugh I'm really pissed at you right now!" 14 year old Miley yelled at her boyfriend of 6 month._

"_Come on babe, it's just a hair dryer! I'll get you a new one at the next stop, I promise." Nick tried to sooth her. He didn't understand how he managed to stay so calm when she was fuming, clearly displeased with him. He had never seen Miley this angry, she usually started crying when something got to her or she would just distract herself from whatever was upsetting her and a few moments later she would be fine again. _

"_You are so inconsiderate! I don't use your stuff and break it! The least you could have done was ask how to use it!!"_

"_It's not my fault it's so complicated! It has a zillion commands on it!" He answered lamely_

"_That's because it's a professional hair dryer, idiot!" She fumed._

"_Just calm down, Mile. I'll get you a new one." He was trying hard not to laugh. She was so angry over something that he thought was so silly. _

"_No! Everything's like this with you! You never take me seriously. Maybe it's time you did! I'm fed up!!" _

"_Oh come on, that's not fair." He whined. The fact that he was so calm made her all the more angry and she stomped off, making her way to the couch. Nick followed her, confused._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Sleeping here." She answered, pulling out a blanket and pillow from a cupboard._

"_Miles come on it won't be comfortable."_

"_Anything is better than being in the same room as you right now!" She snapped._

"_There are curtains for all the bunks. You won't see me." He said softly. He knew it was just a matter of time until she ran into his arms and forgave him._

"_Just go." She pleaded, making herself comfortable on the couch. _

_End of Flashback_

"But you were right. It was so uncomfortable..."

"Just admit it already, you were missing me!" He smirked, making her giggle.

"Yeah I was. As soon as I got over my pride I ran to the back of the bus and climbed into your bunk."

"I remember." He laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist possessively. "It was pretty funny though, you gotta admit!" Nick added, laughing.

"Nick you freaking broke my hair dryer because you wanted to dry your afro!"

"Yeah well it was too thick to dry on its own!!" He complained

"That's why haircuts exist, smartass." She laughed, putting the sandwiches together.

"I don't remember you complaining about the length of my hair! Actually, I recall that you loved it!" He smirked, knowing he was right.

"Yeah yeah ok. But I think the shorter hair looks better on you now. Makes you look older." She smiled as she turned around in his arms to face him.

"Well I like your long hair so I can do this..." He smiled as he ran his fingers through her curls. She relaxed under his touch and he smiled as her eyes fluttered close.

"Tired?" He whispered as he kissed her forehead and nose.

"Hmmm..." Her eyes snapped open. "It just feels really good when you do that... It's so relaxing." She sighed in content before handing him his sandwich, wrapped in foil. She lead him to the back of the house, to the terrace overlooking the beach.

"This is a nice place." He commented as they sat together on a beach chair.

"Yeah. I usually write my music out here. It's calm." She sat in between Nick's legs as he rested his back on the back of the chair.

"Hmm this is really good." He told her after chewing and swallowing the first bite of his sandwich. She smiled at him, showing him how much she appreciated his compliment. They sat in silence, eating, as they watched the waves hit the sandy beach. The sun had set but the sky wasn't completely dark yet.

"Want a diet coke?" She asked as she made a move to get up.

"Later..." He whispered as he pulled her closer to him, her back resting against his chest. She smiled as he ran his fingers up and down her sides, lifting her shirt over her belly button in the process. She shivered as a breeze hit her bare skin and he tightened his grip around her to warm her.

"Not to be mean or anything... but I'm so glad my producer is sick!" She laughed lightly as she realised she would have the next day off.

"Another reason why your mom agreed to let me come. She knew you would be free and I wouldn't be distracting you from your work."

"Smart mom." She laughed lightly. Her head was resting on his shoulder and her eyes would meet his every now and then as she tilted her head back to look at him.

"So how's this Liam guy?" He asked, wanting to know how the filming was going.

"He's pretty cool. He's about two years older than me. Really nice guy." She said simply.

"Does he know we're together?"

"No. I think he knows I have a boyfriend but doesn't know who it is." She answered thoughtfully. "I barely know the guy so I didn't want to tell him just yet. Don't know how much I can trust him." She explained and he nodded.

"You seem to be enjoying what you're doing..." He smiled as he pressed a few kisses to her head.

"Yeah I am. I love acting and my co-stars are awesome. I like the story and it's definitely something new compared to the Disney roles I've been doing till now."

"You're growing up... You're bound to do new, different things!!" He reasoned.

"Yeah I guess. It's just weird to think one day, if I am half as lucky as I've been till now, I might be doing mature movies, no more Hannah series..."

"Yeah it is pretty weird, isn't it?"

"Guys I'm going to bed!" Brandi called out from the doorway leading to the terrace. The teenage couple waved at her, wishing her a good night.

"Don't get up to any mischief you two, remember walls have ears!" She teased as she winked at the two. Miley groaned and Nick laughed as his face reddened.

"What did I do to God to end up with such an embarrassing family?" She complained half seriously.

"You love them anyway! Plus I don't think you're family can be half as embarrassing as Joe!" Nick laughed.

"True." She giggled.

"Shouldn't you be going to bed too?" Nick asked softly as his lips found her shoulder, placing a trail of kisses.

"Will you come with me?" She asked cutely and he chuckled.

"You know it." They made their way to the kitchen, throwing away the foil that had held their sandwiches. Miley grabbed two bottles of water before heading up the stairs and down the hallway leading to her room. She was thankful that Brandi was staying in a room on the other side of the house. It would give them more privacy and they wouldn't have to worry about being quiet if they wanted to talk all night long. Nick was right behind her, closing the door as they entered the room. They noticed Nick's bag had been brought to her room and he quickly unzipped it.

"If you wanna take a shower, go ahead. I took one right after I came back from the set..." She told him as she handed him a clean towel and pointed to the bathroom. He nodded, giving her a quick peck; he left the room and entered the bathroom. Miley smiled to herself as she watched him close the door behind him but not before winking at her.

Not more than 5 minutes later, a freshly showered Nick emerged from the bathroom, the towel tightly fastened around his waist. Miley was untangling her hair when she saw him and her mouth gaped at the sight.

"Looking HOT!" She whistled, making him chuckle.

"Forgot my clothes." He shrugged his shoulders innocently and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You are so evil." She huffed playfully. He laughed and winked at her as he pulled out a blue and white striped tee and some grey sweat pants. Miley shifted her gaze away from him to give him some privacy so he could change. Her eyes wandered to her own outfit, pondering whether she should change or not. Feeling a little warm, she decided to change out of her sweats and into shorts. She made her way to the walk in closet and pulled off her pants before looking through her stacks of shorts for some comfy ones.

"Talk about evil!" She heard a newly dressed Nick speak up behind her.

"Hey at least I came in the closet to change!!" She laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hmmm. You're still prancing in your tiny boxers and t-shirt!!" He whined, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. The short t-shirt ended above the rim of her boxers, clearly exposing her butt and an inch of her bare back.

"I'm not prancing. I'm just looking for some comfy shorts."

"You don't need them!" He whispered as his hands ran lower down her hips and onto her bare legs. His touch on her bare skin and his breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine. She threw her head back against his shoulder as his hands moved up and down, from her thighs to her hips and onto her stomach. Her breath hitched as he lifted her shirt to graze her soft skin, the tip of his fingers running across her bare tummy up to her ribs, pausing under her bra.

"Nick..." She whined. "You're turning me on!"

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" He teased as his hands went back to her legs, grazing the outside of her thighs.

"Good... and bad!" She sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just..." He let go of her, rubbing the back of his neck. Miley grinned as she saw his expression, he looked so guilty.

"Don't be sorry..." She whispered as she turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Nick gave her a confused look as she leaned up to kiss him, blowing him off by the passion she put into it. His hands found their way to her waist again and then to her legs, pulling them up so she could wrap them around his waist.

"I want you..." She whimpered in between kissed. She could clearly feel the hardness in between Nick's legs as she slipped a little lower on his hips. He gasped at the feeling and quickly brought her legs higher, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable by feeling his arousal. Little did he know that she was enjoying it just as much as he was.

"Bed..." She demanded in between kisses as her lips trailed down to his neck, nipping and sucking while he groaned. Obediently, Nick walked out of the closet and into the room, laying her on the bed, with him hovering over her. Her hands, under his shirt and against his bare chest had him shivering and he quickly removed the clothing. Miley grinned as she watched his lust filled eyes, she had never felt so wanted and it made her feel good about herself. The fact that Nick wanted her so bad made her feel powerful and loved. When Nick's hands grabbed her sides, she made a quick decision to remove her own shirt. It wasn't like they were naked, they were just removing their shirts, nothing wrong about that, right? She held herself up with one arm and grabbed the hem of her t-shirt with the other, motioning for Nick to help her. He was quick to understand and helped her out of her shirt, marvelling at the sight of her full breast, pushed up by the bra, holding them in place.

"Whoa..." He whispered against her skin, kissing her neck and collarbone. "You're so beautiful." He added in between pants. Sure he had seen her in her bikini more than once and had walked in on her wearing just a bra and underwear but never had he taken the time or the freedom to really look at her body without being ashamed of himself, as if he was trespassing. The time in his room, after the send it on video shoot had been more desperate and his thoughts had been concentrated on his love for her and the fact that he wanted her back only. His eyes had taken in her beauty and her newly acquired maturity but he hadn't let his eyes linger there, afraid that he would make her feel uncomfortable. But now that she was his and he knew she loved him, he took his time to take in her beauty. His eyes and hands roaming all over her upper half, taking in the changes. She definitely was not the 14/15 year old girl he had known over a year earlier. She looked like a woman, at the wake of adulthood. Miley jumped as his hands came in contact with her bra and she silently gave him her consent as she grabbed his hand and placed it over her breast. He was surprised at first, but quickly complied when he saw her smile down at him encouragingly. His hands cupped her breast and she gasped at the new feeling. She gripped the side of Nick's waist, breathing heavily.

"Can I?" He asked for permission as his hands pushed the straps of her bra off her shoulders. She nodded and he took a second to look into her eyes to see if there was any sign of resistance on her part. The smile that appeared on her lips told him it was really ok. He pulled her to him so he could slide his hands behind her to reach the hook of her bra and unclasp it. Miley's lips found his in a greedy kiss as he pulled off her bra and threw it to the floor. Opening their mouths almost instantly, their tongues found themselves, as if a magnetic power was attracting them. His hands on her now exposed breast had her moaning into his mouth and he pinched her nipples lightly, making her moan all the more. She threw her head back as his lips found her neck again, then her collarbone and finally her breasts. Leaving small wet kisses all over the fullness of her breasts, he mustered up the courage to do something he longed to do at the risk of having her push him off. He took her right nipple into his mouth as his hand worked on the other breast. Miley squirmed under him, moaning a little louder. If she had been trying to stay quiet till now, the feeling of his lips and tongue on her breast had the little control she had over herself leave her completely.

"O-m-g N-nick!" She moaned as her fingers tangled themselves in his curls, tugging on them and bringing his face closer to her body if possible. The spontaneity of the whole moment made everything seem ten times better. They were used to being so cautious and over talking everything before acting... for once they had let their feelings talk and they were not regretting it. The pleasure he was giving Miley made her buck her hips, slamming right into his hardened core. He groaned at the feeling as she ground her hips against his, wanting to make him feel good just like he did her.

"S-stop..." He whimpered as his ragged breathing hit her face. "I won't be able to control myself if you continue..." He explained while his hands cupped her face, kissing her swollen lips lovingly. She pulled him to her, their bare chests pressing against each other as they focused on their lips and tongues undertaking a hungry battle. Nick rolled onto the side, taking her with him so she was now lying on top of him, their lips and tongues still connected. Miley's erect nipples tickled his chest as she lifted herself up and he took her full breasts in between his palms again, unknowingly pressing in all the right spots.

"As much as I want this... we should stop..." He whispered, letting his forehead rest against hers.

"We're just making out..." She whined, a pout appearing on her lips, begging for more.

"Making out shirtless." He specified, his hands running up and down her bare back.

"Are you not ok with this?" She asked, suddenly feeling guilty.

"As if!" He rolled his eyes playfully and she giggled.

"I want to make you feel as good as you made me..." She whispered, placing wet kisses on his swollen lips.

"You already do..." He murmured against her lips and he pulled her closer to him.

"I meant..." He cut her off by kissing her passionately.

"I know what you mean... and someday we can do that... but for now, I don't need that." He assured her. She sighed, knowing that going further would only lead to having sex, which was off limits at the moment.

"You're so beautiful..." He whispered as his hands travelled down to her waist, grazing her soft skin.

"No one can make me believe that but you..." She smiled, letting his brown orbs hypnotise her.

"Good." He grinned before handing her her t-shirt.

"As much as I love you in just your underwear I don't think Brandi will agree!" He laughed as she pulled the shirt over her head.

"Yeah I think you're right on that one." She giggled as she pulled the covers over their interlaced bodies, her head resting on his chest, the beating of his heart lulling her to sleep. He saw her eyes fluttering close and her breath even out, her beautiful features relaxing as she slipped into dreamland.

**Ok guys, please be honest! Did you like it? Was it too much? Not enough? Boring? Lol. Please let me know, you're feedback means so much to me and it usually keeps me motivated to write more sooner and write better!!!**

**For those who read my other story Love Hurt Fame: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, the simple truth is that I'm out of ideas!! I'm getting a lot more reviews for this story and Summer of my life, so I've been concentrating on these two! Sorry!!!**

**xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**So... I decided I was going to update my stories depending on how many reviews I got! I got the most reviews for this one hence why I'm updating it ;)**

**Summer of my life and Love Hurt Fame will be updated later next week! I have more reviews for Summer of my life right now so that's the one I'm thinking of updating first... Unless you guys surprise me with more reviews for Love Hurt Fame?!! Everything's in your hands, really :D**

**You could always tell me which ones you'd rather have me update, in what order etc. Up to you!!**

**Thanks to those who review constantly! It motivates me so much!! I love you guys for being so sweet :D**

**xoxo**

**Chapter 18**

Nick shivered in his sleep when he felt soft fingers running up and down his chest, tickling him lightly. Miley giggled softly as he rolled over, his leg tangling with hers and his head burying in her chest and the crook of her neck. She smiled as she played with his curls in his in an attempt to wake him up. He let out a groan and opened one eye as she tugged on his hair a little harder.

"Hey!" She giggled as he closed his eye again and went back to sleeping. "Nick! Wake up!" She said softy as she tried to push him off of her.

"Hmmm..." He responded sleepily.

"At least get off of me!" She whined playfully. His eyes remained closed as a smile appeared on his lips and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, not letting her move.

"Come on babe, it's already 10!" She told him softly as she ran her fingers up and down his bare back. He sighed and finally opened his eyes to look at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Come on sleepyhead, let's do something productive!" She joked.

"You can't blame me for catching up on sleep!" He rolled over, pulling her along so she was on top of him. "I have a really hard time sleeping without you in my arms..." He said softly, a boyish grin plastered across his sleepy face. She smiled at him as she leaned down to place a soft yet passionate kiss on his lips.

"And I have a hard time sleeping when I'm not in your arms!" She responded as she tore her lips away from his. Nick watched as she climbed out of the bed and pulled a pair of sweat pants over her bare legs. She grabbed her iphone from the top of the chest sitting in the corner of the room and scrolled through the few texts she had received.

"What's up?" Nick asked when he saw her frown.

"Huh?" She tore her eyes away from the device she was holding and looked at him.

"Everything ok?" She nodded before jumping, landing next to him on the bed. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his chest, kissing her forehead lovingly. Miley's eyes sparkled under the love he was making her feel and she was quick to attach her lips to his.

"I love you..." She whispered when he pulled away, a goofy grin on his flawless face.

"I love you too..." He murmured against her lips before he captured them in another kiss. His hands worked their way up and down her sides, grazing the soft skin that had been exposed when her t-shirt had ridden up her firm tummy.

"Who knew you were so beautiful under all these clothes?" He whispered in her ear when she leaned her head against his chest. She hid her face into his chest as she blushed furiously. He chuckled at her shyness and added:

"I'm serious Mi. Don't get me wrong, I kinda knew you had big breasts but whoa... those are... a lot bigger than I ever imagine!" He whispered hotly.

"Please tell me it's your hormones talking?" She giggled when she finally lifted her head up from his chest. He laughed as he cupped her face and felt the warmth emanating from her reddened cheeks.

"No need to be embarrassed!" He teased, making her blush all the more.

"Ugh I hate you right now!" She faked annoyance, burying her head into his chest again.

"Aw why? You hate me because I told you you were beautiful?" He playfully raised an eyebrow at her.

"No! I mean... ugh it's just embarrassing!" She admitted sheepishly.

"How so?" He continued raising an eyebrow, mocking her.

"Nick you do realise we are having a conversation about my breasts, right?" She told him seriously. She sighed exasperatedly when he grinned at her.

"Your point?"

"UGH!" She smirked as she added "How would you feel if we started talking about your..." Her voice trailed off and his eyes widened as he realised what she was talking about. His cheeks reddened immediately and he prayed that she couldn't feel his arousal. "HA! Thought so!" She laughed referring to his sudden shyness at the mention of his most intimate organ.

"Whatever!" He scoffed. "I just told you the truth... you're beautiful!" He stuck out his lower lip in fake hurt and turned away from her, crossing his arms over his chest like a child throwing a tantrum. Miley giggled softly as she pressed her lips to his knowing that he wouldn't turn her away. She pulled away as soon as he started kissing back and smirked at him. He pouted again and turned his face away from hers, scowling like a five year old. Laughing, she reattached her lips to his to please him, not that she minded, of course!

.................

"Remind me why we are even trying to watch this movie when obviously you can't stay away my lips?" Nick asked cockily when Miley pulled away from their make out session because her phone was ringing.

"It's just to cover the noises so Brandi doesn't think we're up to any mischief!" Miley giggled as she sent him a knowing wink. Nick rolled his eyes playfully and watched as she answered her phone.

"Hey Liam!" She said happily into the phone. Nick's ears perked up at the name and he listened attentively as she responded to something Liam said.

"I guess so... Wait just hold on..." She put her hand over the mouth piece as she turned to Nick.

"Liam wants to borrow my copy of the script because he lost his." She told him quietly. "Is it alright if he comes over to pick it up?" She felt him stiffen before nodding his head.

"Liam?" She spoke into the phone again. "Yeah it's fine. Ok. See you soon. Yeah... Bye!" And with that she hang up.

"Are you sure you don't mind him coming over? I mean this day was for us..." She asked Nick, gesturing to him and then to herself.

"Yeah it's fine! I guess I can meet him now!" He smiled mischievously and she knew exactly what he had in mind.

"You want him to know I'm taken, don't you?" She smirked as he smiled innocently. "Babe you have nothing to worry about... he's not interested in me plus he has a girlfriend!" She told him reassuringly before pressing her lips to his.

"Wouldn't hurt to tell him anyways!" Nick said innocently when they pulled away to take in the much needed oxygen.

"Alright... but if he runs his mouth to the tabloids I'll be blaming you!" She told him playfully.

"You know I think I'd actually thank him if he did!" Nick said thoughtfully. Miley's eyes widened: did he really just drop a hint? Did he want to go public? "I mean..." Nick scratched the back of his neck nervously when he saw Miley's shocked expression. "I just..."

"You want to go public?" She blurted out all in one breath. Nick sighed as he admitted:

"I've given it some thought..."

"Nick..." Miley tried to say something but he cut her off:

"I just... I don't want to mess up this time, Miles. I know I hurt you a lot by wanting to keep our relationship a secret in 2007... I don't want to make that same mistake again and I just think that we deserve to be happy and do whatever we want without worrying about what people are going to say about us..." He spoke up, honestly telling her his point of view. He became worried when Miley remained silent, taking the information in. "Look I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up in the first place... it's way too early to talk about this anyways..." Miley placed her hand over his arm and stroked it in a reassuring way.

"I'm sorry... I'm just really surprised... And to tell you the truth a little freaked out. I mean I've been down that road. Going public I mean. It's hard, Nick. Really hard. And you're a lot more famous than any of my exes were... so it would be that much more complicated! It's a lot of added pressure and a lot more rumours to deal with..."

"More pressure than the constant hiding and the constant lying whenever someone asks us what's going on between us?" He asked sceptically.

"Don't get me wrong baby... I'm really honoured by the fact that you want to tell everyone I'm your girlfriend."

"But?" Nick bit his lip as he tried to remain calm... he didn't understand how she could change her mind from one year to another. She had asked him countless number of times if they could go public when they were 14, what had changed?

"It's only been a few months Nick... We have only recently got over the hurt we put each other through... I know I love you but I don't want to make any promises... I don't want to tell you we'll be together for the rest of our lives because if that doesn't happen for a reason or another it will hurt us a whole lot more than it did last time. I don't want to make the same mistakes..." She said softly.

"I'm not asking for a lifelong commitment, Miles... I'm just asking you to give some thoughts to not hiding the way we feel about each other! Our fans are dying to know and there are already so many rumours! I'm tired of lying and pretending that you're my best friend when you're really the love of my life!" He spoke up, letting his heart pour out his deepest thoughts feelings. Miley smiled at the confession and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"You're the love of my life too..." She told him softly as she gazed at him lovingly. "And I'm sorry for being so cautious and doubtful about everything... I just..." She paused as she took her time to search for the right word. "I just don't want to rush into things. I want every decision we make to be thought about seriously... Call me scared... I don't want to get hurt..." She admitted, darting her eyes from his heart melting brown orbs.

"I know..." He said softly as he hugged her tightly against his chest. Something in her words made his heart sink and he knew he would always live with the guilt of breaking her heart and turning his back on her at a time when she needed the most support.

"MILEY!! Liam's here!" Brandi called out from the front door and Miley got out of Nick's embrace to go great her co-star and friend.

"You coming?" She asked Nick as she was about to step out of the living room and into the patio. He hesitated but soon complied as he realised it was his chance to meet Miley's newest friend.

"Hey Liam!" Miley smiled cheerfully as the older boy bent down to hug her.

"Hey! What's up?" He asked her with a smile. He failed to notice the muscular teenage boy who had entered the room.

"Just hanging out with Nick..." Miley smiled as she gestured to Nick who approached them. "Liam this is Nick Gray, Nick this is Liam!" She introduced the two boys.

"Yeah yeah I know who he is!" Liam smiled as he extended his hand for a handshake. "Nice to meet you!" He said honestly.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too!" Nick answered politely as he eyed the Australian heartthrob.

"So what brings you down here?" Liam asked Nick, trying to make conversation.

"Just visiting Miley... had a break before going on tour so decided to fly out here as a surprise." He smiled as he glanced at Miley.

"Whoa!" Liam seemed impressed. He didn't fail to notice the look the two superstars of the moment gave each other and that made his tummy churn. When had he become so fascinated by this 16-year old Disney Princess?

"Baby, can you grab some popcorn from the kitchen while I go get the script?" Miley asked, not wanting to leave the Nick in an awkward situation with her co-star.

"Yeah sure..." He replied as he gave her a kiss on the temple.

"I'll go get that script you wanted...!" She told Liam as she ran up to her room to fetch the document in question. Liam stood in the patio, a little stunned by the scenes he had just witnessed. He had sworn he heard Miley calling Nick baby and the way they looked at each other told him more than he wanted to know. So it was true... she was dating her first love again! He didn't usually pay much attention to gossip but he had become pretty familiar with all the rumours flying around Miley Stewart since she was his latest co-star and object of his attention almost all day when they were on set.

"Here ya go!" She skipped into the room and handed him the thick booklet.

"I'll try not to lose this one too!" He joked earning a warning look from Miley.

"You better not!" She laughed.

"Alright then... I'll see you later! I'll bring this back as soon as I'm done with it!" He told her as turned around to head out the door.

"Uh Liam...?" She called out after him.

"Yeah?" He turned around to face her and noticed Nick was back beside her.

"I don't know if you um... caught on. In case you didn't Nick and I are together but not many people know... and we'd appreciate it if it remained that way." She smiled at him as he nodded. He hid the frown that was begging to appear on his face as he watched Nick's arm wind around Miley's waist, pulling her into his broad chest.

"Yeah of course. Don't worry I'm not one to talk about other people's private lives!" He faked a smile at them as the confirmation of his prior assumptions made him feel... jealous? Could it be jealousy he was feeling? Surely he was being delusional! When did a 16 year olds' relationship made him feel envy? He shook his head at his pathetic behaviour before walking away.

................

Miley snuggled against Nick's chest as the cold air conditioning made her shiver.

"Cold?" He whispered against her hair and she nodded. He made a move to get up to get a blanket for her but she held him down, making sure he wouldn't move.

"It's ok..." She told him as she lifted her head to kiss his lips. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to warm her.

"Can I ask you something...?" He said softly as he ignored the movie that was playing before them.

"Hmm?" She looked up at him expectantly and he continued:

"How do you feel about... um... you know what we did last night?" He asked her nervously. She giggled at his shyness and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's just first base..." She told him reassuringly before pressing her lips to his.

"But you know that it could have gone further..."

"Babe first base is a long way to sex..." She responded calmly, running her fingers through his messy curls.

"But in a matter of seconds that could change!" He said softly while stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head.

"I know... but..." She hesitated.

"But what?" He encouraged her to speak.

"I love being with you and I love the way you made me feel last night.... It's just that... sometimes I hate this whole purity ring vow!" She admitted with difficulty, biting her lip in apprehension. How would he react to her confession was the first thing on her mind. "I've never had a problem with it before..." She added softly, avoiding his gaze.

"I know what you mean..." He sighed, making Miley stare at him in obvious shock.

"You do?" He chuckled at her wide eyed expression.

"Of course I do! What do you expect? I'm a teenage boy with raging hormones and a really beautiful girlfriend!" He smiled at her. It meant a lot to him that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

"I didn't know you felt that way..." She gave him a shy smile and he kissed her passionately in response.

"I love you... and you mean the world to me. But for now... we've been back together for less than 4 months now... even if we did have sex don't you think it's too early on?" He reasoned and she nodded her head, agreeing with him.

"Yeah I guess... I don't know." She sighed as she laid her head back onto his chest. "I love you so much and I know that you're the only man I want to give my virginity to."

"And I'm honoured. I truly am... But I don't want this to be a decision you will regret later on so I think it's better if we wait..." He said softly.

"You're amazing..." She smiled big as she leaned up to give him a tender kiss. "I don't know many guys who would have been able to stop where you did last night..." She told him, referring to their 'heated' moment.

"I just love you..." He responded cheekily making them both grin.

It took them a few minutes of holding each other and Nick stroking Miley's hair for them to fall asleep on the couch; her back nestled against his chest, one of his arms serving as a pillow for her while his other one wrapped around her waist and their legs tangled messily.

.................

It was about an hour later when Liam dropped by to give Miley her script back. This time he was let in by one of her body guards and he was met with the sight of the two lovers sleeping on the couch in a loving position. He sighed, kicking himself for feeling so vulnerable at the sight of the two teenagers holding each other protectively. Never had he been in this position before... he had always gotten girls in a blink of an eye, all he had to do was ask. But Miley... Miley was another story. She was unattainable in a certain way and he couldn't explain why he felt so small in front of her. Her charisma was baffling he couldn't deny that. At the age of 16 she had accomplished a lot more than the average 25 year olds, working harder than most to reach where she was now. She didn't seem a bit nervous when she had to act in front of a camera, confidently reciting her lines as if she meant every single word she was saying. He had been baffled by her from the very first day and the more he got to knew her, the more she mesmerised him.

Liam had a faint idea about the history between Nick and Miley and he found himself wondering how she could have gone back to him after the way he had treated her and completely turned his back on her. He was curious...

**Please ignore the mistakes!! I didn't have the time check the spelling etc.**

**I've been meaning to make them discuss taking their relationship public and having sex... so that's what this was all about! I honestly don't know where I'm going with the Liam thing... I guess time will tell ;) Lol.**

**xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"What's up fella co-star?" Miley let her southern drawl take over her voice in an attempt to make Liam laugh and break the ice. It was their first day of shooting since the producer had taken a few days off and the two hadn't spoken since the day he had come to her temporary home to borrow her script.

"Hey." He answered curtly without bothering to look at her. She frowned but took a seat next to him anyhow.

"Rude much?" She joked. Still nothing.

"Where's Nick?" Liam asked curiously, a flash of jealousy appearing in his eyes. He found himself pathetic, since when did he let 16 year old girls get to him this way? He was the new hot Australian Actor and could pretty much get any girl he wanted... he had girls throwing themselves at him and yet he wanted the one who did everything but throw herself at him. She seemed like the only one who appeared real to him. She didn't pretend to be somebody she was not just to make guys like her; she didn't need to do that since her personality was captivating and she had the ability to make everybody laugh and put a smile on the people around her. She wasn't the diva 16 year old most jealous girls made her out to be and the crew with whom she worked enjoyed every time spent at her side to make a movie.

"He left yesterday." Came Miley's quiet response. She frowned, thinking about just how hard she was trying to stick to her resolutions: she would not be sad when Nick and she had to be apart. Although he had been gone for over 12 hours Miley was still trying to come to terms with the fact that they wouldn't be seeing each other for a while. Liam noticed her saddened expression and sighed to himself, realising that he hadn't asked the smartest of questions but how was he supposed to know he had left and that she would be sad if he brought it up? He was a little too bitter to his taste and it made him all the more annoyed with himself. He should be happy for her instead of acting like a jealous person standing on the outside looking in.

"I don't get it." Liam blurted out referring to the fact that Miley had taken Nick back after the way things had ended between them. He winced as he realised what he had just said and just as he expected Miley asked for an explanation. "Look I should really go work on this part I don't like the way I do it..." He told her, referring to the part they were to shoot later that day.

"Why don't we do it together?" Miley asked sweetly. She could tell that something was bothering Liam and she just wanted to help but she got the hint when he quickly shook his head and walked away. She sighed as she sunk back into the soft sand, her script held tightly between her fingers. Why did life at 16 years old be so complicated?

............................

"Dude!" Joe smacked the back of Nick's head to get his attention. Nick winced as he grabbed the hurt spot and glared at Joe.

"What?" He snapped.

"Get it together! We can't afford to slack, we have standards to live up to!" Joe told him, obviously annoyed by his little brother's unprofessional behaviour. It was so unlike Nick and Joe hated to think a girl was a reason behind his distractedness. They had been rehearsing for their world tour all morning and Nick had been messing up a lot of the lyrics.

"Look I'm sorry... I'm not feeling too good..." He admitted as he threw his back onto the couch and closed his eyes. His heart had been beating faster and he had had a hard time catching his breath after every line he sang. He was out of breath by the time he ended the first verse, something completely abnormal for him.

"I get that you love Miley and I get that you wanna be with her all the time and not be apart most of the time but you need to get it together. You're not the only one having a hard time being away from your girlfriend and all."

"Just because you split up with Camilla and are still sore about it, it doesn't mean you have the right to take it out on me!" Nick snapped once again, as he stormed out of the room. Joe rolled his eyes as he pulled out his blackberry to check his messages. He sighed as he realised she wasn't going to call. They were officially over, whether he was okay with it or not; she didn't want him anymore. His thoughts went back to his little brother and he sighed as he remembered the rare times when Nick got moody: high blood sugar and breaking up or fighting with Miley. He ran out of their dressing room to find the younger member of the band and found him walking towards the exit of the arena they were rehearsing in for the day.

"Where the hell are you doing?" Joe asked as he caught up with Nick.

"Getting out of here..." He mumbled as he made a move to push open the doors keeping him from fresh air.

"Dude when was the last time you checked your blood sugar?" Nick slapped his forehead as he realised he hadn't... in over two hours.

"Ugh I'm so stupid." He smacked himself on the forehead before heading back to their dressing room and pulling out the needed material from his bag.

"Do you know how pissed Miley would be if she knew you were completely denying your body's needs?" Joe spoke up once Nick adjusted his monopod.

"Don't even go there..." He sighed as he thought about the deal they had made when she was diagnosed with glycaemia.

"_This is serious Mile, you can't play around with this! Do you understand me?" Fourteen year old Nick asked his girlfriend seriously earning an eye roll from the latter. _

"_You're overeating!" She whined as he gave her a stern look. "I promise I will be careful! Now stop worrying!"_

"_Look who's talking!" Nick smirked at her, referring to the way she worried every time his blood sugar gave him a hard time._

"_Fine. Let's make a deal. I promise to watch myself closely and make sure I take something sweet every so often and you have to promise not to EVER forget to check your blood sugar. Got it?" _

"_Got it." He smiled at her as he leaned in to seal the deal with a passionate kiss. _

"She would be so pissed at you if she knew." Joe laughed.

"Well she doesn't know and we're going to keep it that way!" Nick narrowed his eyes at his older brother as if to warn him that he shouldn't say anything.

"Never know what comes out of my big mouth!" Joe smirked before leaving the room, leaving Nick even more aggravated. This day kept getting better. He knew the only one who could make everything better was busy on set until late that evening and that he was going to have to be patient and make it through without her calls. He would get a few texts at the most if ever she got a minute to herself. When had he become completely dependent on her? He never remembered feeling this empty without her around as he did in that moment.

.....................

"You seriously need a nap!" Liam teased as he sunk into the couch next to Miley. She stifled another yawn as her head dropped down onto Liam's lap. He smiled at her as her eyes dropped closed and her breathing slowed down. That was fast! He thought to himself as he lay his head back on the couch and stared at the ceiling fan of the dressing room. He was over being jealous and decided to have fun with Miley even if it was just as friends. He wanted her to remember him as a fun, carefree guy. Not a moody and jealous co-star. He convinced himself that the only reason he was so attracted to her was because he had been intrigued by her for a long time before meeting her. He convinced himself it was just a summer crush. Who wouldn't love kissing a beautiful girl and be paid thousands for it? He was just a guy after all and he had to hand it to her, she was an amazing kisser.

Liam reached out for Miley's phone when he saw it flashing and vibrating on the coffee table. _Prince Charming_ appeared on the screen and he ignored the call, not wanting to cause trouble between the two if he answered Miley's phone. He had to control himself not to reach for it again when he noticed she had received a text message this time. He wasn't going to make things messy between them; he wasn't that kind of guy and truth be told he respected Miley way too much to ruin her relationship for his satisfaction.

......................

Miley jumped as the loud voice of her director was heard in the hallway calling everybody to get ready for the shooting of the next scene.

"Come on..." Liam helped her sit up while she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Um... sorry... I... um..." Miley tried to apologise but Liam cut her off immediately.

"It's fine. Was I comfy pillow?" He teased making her blush with embarrassment.

"Very. Thank you." She flashed him a smile as she fixed her clothes and hair.

"Oh um... Nick called while you were sleeping." Liam told her awkwardly before leaving the room. She immediately grabbed her phone and saw she had a missed call and a text.

_Help! Joe's being all cranky because of his breakup! – Annoyed brother_

_I'm cranky cause you're not here... – woke up from a dreamless nap :( _

_I know what you mean... but hey we had two awesome days together :D – Whipped Nicky_

_Hehe love the nickname. It was AMAZING to have you with me for that long with no interruptions. – Smitten Miles_

_We should do it again sometime ;) – hormone driven 16 year old_

_Perv :P But I totally agree :D – a slave to her hormones_

_Whoa babe who knew you could let your hormones possess you :P – dumbfounded boyfriend_

_Who knew you were so open when it came to sex :P – needs her bf :-/_

_The things you do to me Mi... – needs his gf_

_Line stealer :P! Hmm you do things to me too, babe. – In love with a rock star_

_Glad to know that :P! Just wondering... which rock star are you in love with? – insecure rock star_

_Hehehe. Like you need an answer to that ;-) – being yelled at because I should be on set instead of texting you :-S_

_Sowy baby... GO! I'll ttyl_

_Ugh fine. Ttys. Love you xoxo_

_Love you more ;-)_

Miley shook her head and giggled as she read his last text and headed for the makeup trailer.

.................

Nick closed his eyes as he took a deep breath and started strumming his guitar. The only way for him to concentrate during this rehearsal was to pretend it was show time. He tried hard to empty his head of all thoughts and strummed the first notes of 'Poison ivy'.

Kevin smiled as he watched his younger brother bring his head into the game and concentrate on what he was doing instead of his troublesome blood sugar.

The rest of the rehearsals went smoothly and with no interruptions. It was official! They were ready for their world tour starting in less than a week!

**Thank you so much for the many reviews!! I've never had this many and they were all so adorable!! It feels AWESOME, hehehe :D:D So thank you sooo much, you guys are the greatest!**

**This is a filler chapter so that I can get on with the next part!! It's a little boring in my opinion and lacks Niley moments!! Let me know what you guys think though!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Morning beautiful!" Nick's sleepy voice answered Miley's call after two rings.

"Did I wake you?" The young woman asked as she heard a yawn escape his lips.

"No I was just lying in bed, thinking. I was dying to call you but I thought you would be asleep with the time difference and all..." Nick told her, a smile never leaving his face.

"Yeah it's too early to be awake on a day off!" She giggled softly.

"Well you have the rest of the day to relax and sleep if you need it."

"True. I think I'm getting sick..."

"What's wrong?" He asked, his protective side kicking in.

"Just a sore throat... nothing major." She reassured him, smiling at the concern he showed.

"Just stay in and take care, ok?"

"Nick!" She whined.

"Please?"

"Ugh fine. I hate how much power you have over me." She huffed playfully.

"Hehe works for me!" He joked.

"Shut up."

"Aw come on babe. I just want you to be healthy."

"Look who's talking..." She mumbled under her breath.

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly healthy!" He smiled proudly.

"Babe, don't act all innocent on me. I know you're blood sugar has been causing you trouble and you haven't been taking care of it like you're supposed to." She told him, a hint of accusation in her voice.

"Joe..."

"Don't blame him, I got it out of him." She laughed.

"I'm gonna kill him."

"You've been pretty moody... so I asked him if everything was alright. And you know the rest... he doesn't know to lie to me!" She giggled as she recalled Joe's lame attempt to change conversations when she had asked him if everything was alright with Nick.

"You're not mad?" He asked cautiously, remembering the many times she had blown up at him for not being careless.

"Why would I be mad? I know you have a lot on your mind and it's not always easy... I'm not going to give you a hard time about it even though you should be making sure you stay healthy!"

"Mi?" He interrupted her rambling with a smirk on his face.

"What?"

"You're giving me a hard time about it right now." He chuckled.

"Right. Sorry." She sighed dramatically but couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"It's alright. I love you anyways..." He teased.

"That's what you call unconditional love, babe!" She played along.

"Yup. I love you... whether you're rambling, not rambling, annoying, moody..."

"Gee thanks, I feel so special." She mumbled, sarcasm evident in her tone

"You should!" He teased.

"I think you should work harder on making me feel special!" She smirked knowing that there was no way he could make her feel more special than he did.

"Now you're becoming a demanding diva!"

"What happened to loving me unconditionally?" She laughed.

"Babe, I love you and your flaws, not that you have any, but I can't guarantee that I will love the diva side of you."

"Nice save."

"It took me years of practice, my dear."

"Good thing I ain't a diva, huh?" She asked. He coughed obnoxiously, earning a gasp from Miley. "I am not a diva!"

"Yeah you're right. You're not a diva even though you have every reason to be one... I don't know how you do it. You amaze me." He told her truthfully.

"Righttt!" She laughed humorously, clearly being her sarcastic self.

"I'm serious!"

"Alright then it goes both ways. You have every reason to be a stuck up jock and yet you're not..."

"Are you sure about that? Didn't you say I was vain?" He teased, laughing lightly at her choice of words.

"That was in a song! And I was upset. I was stretching out the truth!" She defended herself. **(A/N: I'm pretty sure everybody knows this but just in case... in the songs 7 things she says he's vain. Lol)**

"You still said it."

"You deserved it." She laughed as he gasped playfully. "You know I didn't mean it."

"Yeah I know. You loved me way too much for that..." He boasted.

"Whatever makes you happy..." She muttered under her breath, the smile she had when she talked to Nick never leaving her face.

"You know I'm right."

"Hmmm..."

"You loved me even though I said some really horrible things and then you forgave me... That's what I call unconditional love." His honesty made her smile all the more and she responded just as frankly:

"There's no way for me not to love you... Damn you for that!" She added the last sentence teasingly.

.....................

Nick sighed as he took off his clothes to take a much needed shower. It seemed like rehearsing for tour had taken its toll on him and his body was aching from all the work out on stage. His voice was hoarse from all the singing and he could only pray to god that a good night's sleep would work its magic on it. The first concert was to take place in the new arena in Dallas two days later.

"What's going on?" He asked as he got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. His brothers' were sitting on his bed, waiting to talk to him.

"Kevin wants to propose!" Joe blurted out all in one breath. Nick's eyes widened as his eyes shifted from his second eldest brother to the eldest.

"Seriously?"

"Yup!" Kevin smiled as he saw the genuine smile on Nick's face.

"That's awesome man. I have to ask though... Are you really sure?" Nick asked him seriously.

"Yeah I've been thinking about it for a few weeks now... I really wanna do it."

"How are you so calm about this?" Joe narrowed his eyes at Nick who seemed to take the news very well.

"What are you talking about Joe?" Nick raised an eyebrow at his bewildered brother.

"He's too young to get hitched!" Joe cried out, the player side of him shining through.

"Dude I think he knows what he's doing!" Nick smacked him lightly on the arm before turning back to Kevin.

"He's too young! He's 21!" Joe stuck to his opinion.

"So what? If he loves her and wants to be with her for the rest of his life it's his choice. It doesn't matter how old he is."

"Thank you, Nick!" Kevin beamed.

"What did Miley do to you?" Joe narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his younger brother as he faced him. Kevin burst out laughing at the scene taking place before him and watched as Joe continued his attempt to intimidate Nick.

"Dude back off!" Nick finally spoke up as he pushed the nearing Joe away from him.

"She's changed you." Joe spoke up again, a small smirk playing on his lips. Nick rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Kevin. "What happened to I don't need a serious relationship while being on tour? What happened to I'm never falling for someone the way I fell for Miley? What happened to I'm too young to love someone this much?" Joe smirked as he watched Nick's blank expression.

"I said that over a year ago, Joe!"

"Dude..." Kevin was cut off by Joe.

"You still said it... And you got mad every time I said that you still loved her... Guess I was right in the end, huh?" Joe smirked again, wanting a reaction from his mature little brother.

"Yes you were right Joe, happy?" Nick sighed as he rubbed his forehead. Joe had the unusual 'gift' of giving him a headache with his jokes and mind games.

"So being the new Doctor Love... I say! Kevin, you're too young to marry!"

"Dude just because you have a bad record with relationships it doesn't mean everybody else is like you!" Nick snapped.

"Hey I do not have a bad record! I'm just... unlucky!" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Bad record." Both Kevin and Nick spoke at the same time. They chuckled at their perfect timing and high fived each other.

"I'm being ganged up on..." Joe whined. "I'm gonna call Miley. At least she loves me for me." He stuck out his lower lip and took out his phone.

"Leave _MY_ girlfriend out of this." Nick threatened jokingly.

"She loves me more than you guys."

"But she's gonna agree with me on this... watch!" Nick smirked as he took out his phone and called his girlfriend. Joe listened intently as she picked up after the first ring.

"Hey baby!" She giggled into the phone. Kevin and Joe groaned simultaneously as they heard Nick tell her he missed her.

"Get to the point!" Joe whined in the background.

"Right." Nick laughed.

"Oh... are your brothers with you?" They all heard the hint of embarrassment in her voice.

"Yup! And we can hear you loud and clear! _I miss you too sweetie!" _Joe mocked, earning an embarrassed giggle from Miley.

"We wanted to ask you something..." Nick started.

"Alright... what's up?"

"Is 21 too young to marry?" Nick asked, crossing his fingers. Miley's eyes widened at the question and she suddenly became suspicious as she put two and two together.

"Wait. Kevin's 21... why are you asking me this?"

"Busted!" Joe laughed as he watched Kevin narrow his eyes at him.

"Just answer the question we'll tell you after!" Kevin spoke loudly enough for her to hear.

"Ok... well it is pretty young..."

"HA! I told you!" Joe smiled proudly.

"BUT." Joe groaned as Miley laughed and continued. "If you really love the person and know that he/she is the one then I don't see what's stopping you."

"I love you, babe!" Nick cheered loudly as he high fived Kevin. "Told you she would agree with us!" He laughed at Joe who was scowling like a 5 year old.

"Joe thinks it's too young?" Miley guessed.

"Yup. Kevin wants to propose."

"I knew it!!!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Congrats Kev! You should totally go for it!"

"No congratulations are in order yet, Miles! She hasn't said yes!"

"Oh but she will. Who wouldn't marry rockstar Kevin Gray?"

"You I hope!" Nick chuckled.

"Well yeah except me since I'm taken by the younger Gray." She giggled. "I'm really happy for you." She added honestly.

"Thanks. I hope I'll be able to say the same thing to you guys in a couple of years!" Kevin smiled and sent a wink to Nick. Although Miley's cheeks were crimson she burst out laughing as she heard Nick:

"Shut up!" He hissed.

"He's just teasing, babe!" She laughed again as Nick groaned playfully.

"Sorry Joe, it's 3 against 1. Looks like your older brother's gonna get married!" She giggled as she heard Joe huff.

"He's too young!" He repeated stubbornly, a scowl still apparent on his face.

"Hey Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you put Joe on the phone? I wanna ask him something."

"Ask away, he can hear you."

"I meant without speaker phone." She giggled.

"Are you hiding things from me?" He teased.

"No..." She responded innocently.

"What's the big secret then?"

"Just put your brother on the phone!" She demanded. He laughed and gave in.

"Joe, Miley wants to talk to you in 'private'!" He mimicked the quotation marks with his fingers as he handed the phone to Joe.

"Miles!!!!" Joe greeted her excitedly.

"Hey Joe." She laughed. How could a 20 year old be so childish was beyond her but she wouldn't change him for the world. Nobody would.

"I have a favour to ask..."

"Need me to beat up Nick for you? It would be a pleasure!" He smirked at Nick whose eyes widened.

"That won't be necessary but thanks Joe. I'll keep the offer in mind." She laughed.

"So what's this big favour?"

"Do you think..." **(A/N: hehehe you'll find out later on!!)**

.......................

"Ready to rock'n'roll little brotha?" Joe jumped around cheerfully as he got pumped.

"Joe, this just sound check! Why are you jumping around like this? You don't need to get pumped just yet. We have hours till the show starts!" Nick narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"I'm excited! You can't blame me!"

"Yeah..." Nick sighed as his mind wandered back to Miley. It seemed like she was everywhere... she invaded his thoughts. The fact that he missed her certainly didn't help. He had never felt so down before a concert, especially the one opening their world tour. He loved performing for his fans but tour rhymed with travelling and very busy schedule. He knew it would be even harder to see Miley now they were going on tour.

"Come on man, cheer up!" Kevin told him as he walked over to his brothers. He and Joe shared a knowing look.

"Why have you been checking your phone non-stop for the past hour?" Nick asked Joe as he watched him check his messages for the 100th time.

"Huh? Oh uh..." Joe rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he locked his phone and slid it into his pant pocket.

"Joe?"

"Yeah? Oh right. Well... it's just... I'm expecting a call." He finally spat out.

"From?" Nick narrowed his eyes at his older brother. "Don't tell me it's Camilla? Please Joe!" Nick begged.

"Yeah seriously Joe, please don't tell us it's Camilla!" Kevin smirked, knowing exactly who he was expecting a call from. Joe glared at Kevin before turning to Nick:

"No, it's not Camilla. Geez I know you don't like her but you could respect the fact that I do!" Joe huffed playfully. He was ready to do a lot just so that Nick wouldn't get suspicious of the person whom he was actually waiting a phone call from.

"Dude..." Nick was about to say something when he got cut off by one of their band mates calling them to the stage. The boys quickly made their way to the stage and tuned their guitars while Joe 'tested' the mics. Kevin and Joe decided they needed a break halfway through sound check. Nick groaned.

"Can't we just get this over with?"

"I swear you won't regret taking a break!" Joe winked at him. Nick groaned again as he watched his brothers run off stage. Kevin was probably going to call his girlfriend and Joe was... who knows what Joe was up to. Nick sat of the side of the stage and started strumming his guitar. After a few minutes he realised he had started strumming a very familiar tune... the tune of the song he had written and sung with his girlfriend (Before the Storm). He sighed as he got off stage and walked towards his dressing room to get a drink. Walking down the hallways backstage he noticed his brothers and mother talking to another person. He couldn't tell who it was since Joe's large build hid the person's face. He continued walking down the hallway and was about take a left to walk into their dressing room when he noticed someone walking towards him. This time he looked intently, watching the graceful walk of the person nearing him. His eyes went wide when he noticed the unmistakable blue orbs and the brown curls.

"Miley?!"

"Hey!!" Came her melodious voice as she started jogging towards him to reach him faster. Nick ran to meet her and spun her around as soon as his arms went around her.

"Wth are you doing here?" He asked, bewildered.

"I thought it was my turn to surprise you!" She laughed as he finally put her down and looked into her eyes.

"I can't believe you're here..." He whispered as he let his forehead rest against hers, a grin never leaving his handsome face.

"I missed you..." She smiled as she brought her lips to his, kissing him with all the passion they had been holding back since they had last seen each other. They didn't care who was watching and kept kissing each other and holding each other tightly in the almost empty hallway.

"I missed you more..." Nick grinned when he finally pulled away. She laughed lightly as he guided her towards his dressing room.

"I can't believe you set this up behind my back!"

"A surprise is a surprise!" She laughed as she pecked his lips lightly.

"An amazing surprise too..." He smiled as he brought her closer to him, kissing her lips fully.

"You know I couldn't have done this without your brothers. They organised for a car to pick me up and bring me here and all..."

"Remind me to thank them..." Nick smiled as he attached his lips to hers once again.

"You're gonna be here for the whole show?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Hmmm... until tomorrow evening." She smiled softly.

"Whoa that's so cool." He smiled as he kissed her forehead and grabbed some drinks out of the fridge.

"Guys?" Joe walked through the open door and smiled at the two.

"Joe." Nick said curtly, indicating subtly he wanted alone time with his girlfriend.

"Sorry Nicholas...!" He answered to his brother's rudeness before going on. "We need to get back to soundcheck. You guys can catch up later!"

"Right..." Nick smacked his forehead lightly, making Miley giggle.

"Go on superstar. I'll watch." Miley told him with a smile and a hand squeeze.

"You're coming too, Miles!" Joe told her earning confused looks from both teens.

"You're rehearsing Before the Storm... you're singing it tonight."

"We-w-what?" Nick was speechless.

"I might have forgotten to mention it earlier!" Joe smiled innocently.

"You might have? You did it on purpose!" Miley laughed. However, her laughter soon died down when she realised it had been weeks since she had sung the song and had never performed it live. "We've never performed this song live!" She panicked.

"There needs to be a first time to everything!" Joe smirked.

"Whoa...!" Nick was still shocked but as the seconds went by, he started to get used to the idea and like it. He lived for music and for Miley... Performing with her was everything he wanted. "Come on, Miles. This is going to be awesome!" Nick grinned as he took her hand and took off, running towards the stage. Surprisingly, she managed to keep up with his fast pace and ran into him as he came to a sudden halt in the hallway.

"Sorry... I didn't even ask..." He smiled apologetically. "I'm not the only one who wants to this, right? You want to do it too, don't you?" He asked, making sure this is what both of them wanted.

"Well I am a little freaked out because it's so sudden... but yeah! Now Joe put the idea into my head I really want to do this!" She smiled.

"Good!" He kissed her lips lovingly. "Let's do this!"

**Hello everybody!! As usual, thanks a million for all the reviews and the encouragements! It means a lot! But you must be fed up of hearing thanks yous :P:P**

**I'm not too happy with the way I wrote Nick's character in this... He seems always pissed at his brothers which wasn't really my intention. I just wanted to show how moody he was and stuff... Anyways, I'll make it up to you in the following chapters with some real brotherly love. LOL. **

**Just to let you know this is a filler chapter before drama strikes :P:P (I just had to include the visit to Dallas ;) )**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Four hours and 25 minutes after sound check, Miley was rushed through the hallway leading to the stage. She gulped nervously as she heard the loud cheers erupting from the other side of the wall. She loved performing and she was more than excited to perform Before the Storm with Nick but she had to admit that she was nervous. She knew a lot of people hated her for being close to the three brothers, especially Nick. She had never been this nervous. Performing on her own tour was another story since she knew the people watching her were truly her fans and were there to see her and only her. Tonight, the people out there were the Gray Brothers' fans, not hers. What if the performance just gave them another reason to hate her? She brushed away the negative thoughts and concentrated on Nick's words: "_We have a story and want to share it with our fans... if they don't want to share it with us it's their problem, not ours."_ She knew he was right but she had always been sensitive to haters.

"We hope you guys are having a great time tonight... Before we wrap up this amazing evening I would like to present you with a special guest!" Joe's voice echoed through the arena.

"Are you all ready to find out who our special guest for tonight is?" Loud squeals were heard all across the audience as Nick spoke up. Miley's nerves seemed to relax when she heard _his_ voice. She smiled as she thought of how good it would feel to be up there with Nick, singing together. Nothing seemed to get to either of them while they sung; they always gave their best to their fans.

"I'll give you a hint... She's a really close friend of ours and like Nick once said, we've been through a lot with this person..."

"It's a song we recorded recently with her, a song that gave closure to our relationship and allowed us to share our story with you guys..." Nick continued.

"Have you guys guessed yet?" Kevin spoke up, laughing at his brothers' lame hints. Cheers erupted louder this time and the smile on Nick's face grew at the enthusiastic response. They could clearly make out the fans yelling "Miley Stewart!"

"What's that? I couldn't quite make out what you said?" Joe asked playfully. The fans screamed louder this time, chanting her name. During that time, Nick had gone to the basement so that he would come up on the rotating platform with Miley. His smile brightened as he saw her trying to calm her nerves. He laughed to himself as he watched her.

"You're gonna do great, stop worrying!" He whispered as he neared her and pulled her into a hug.

"Of course you'd say that!" She rolled her eyes playfully and crunched up her nose when she felt her hands come in contact with his sweaty neck and hair. He laughed again before placing a small kiss on her lips and squeezing her hand. He grabbed the acoustic guitar that was being handed to him and swung it around his neck, making sure it was in place. Miley smiled at him as she took one last deep breath. _This is it!_ They both thought, their eyes locked into each other's as the platform rode higher and higher.

"_Yeah" _Nick's voice came booming through the whole arena and Miley felt her heart swell at the sound of his angelic voice._  
"Woah" _She responded, her ears taking in the loud cheers coming from the audience. And just like that, magically, all her doubts vanished. She was here to sing and the loud sounds of appreciation she heard coming from the Gray Brothers' fans let her know that they were as excited as she and Nick were for sharing their story. Nick gave her an encouraging smile as she took a deep breath to sing the first verse:_  
_

"_I know this isn't what I wanted  
I never thought it'd come this far  
Just thinkin' back to where we started  
And how we lost all that we are."_ Her thoughts went to the difficult times they had spent apart, the times when she had cried herself to sleep just thinking that he had never loved her, that it had all been a lie... that everything she had felt in their relationship was only one sided. Those thoughts no longer made her sad... because she knew that everything that had happened to them had contributed in making them stronger and more mature person, bringing them where they were now. She knew, deep down in her heart, that they would learn more as they would grow older and go down this beautiful path of together for a long, long time. __

"We were young and times were easy  
But I could see it's not the same  
I'm standing here but you don't see me  
I'd give it all for that to change"

She smiled inwardly as she realised how much meaning those words had... how true they had been. Nick's velvety voice made her heart melt and she gulped as she felt her throat closing in on her, her emotions getting the better of her.__

And I don't want to lose her  
Don't wanna let her go

Nick's eyes bore straight into hers as he sung the two lines, making sure she heard them and believed them. And she did. He could see the sparkle in her eyes as she sent a discreet smile his way. The look Nick gave her gave her wings and the fear of not being able to sing the chorus disappeared:__

"I'm standing out in the rain  
I need to know if it's over  
Cause I will leave you alone"

She looked at him as he took over:

_  
"Flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold her_

His voice sounded a little tired but it didn't take away the beauty of it. Her powerful voice melted with his as they sung:

_  
"Like I did before the storm (yeah)"_

"Miley Cyrus, everybody!" Nick spoke up in his mic, stretching his hand out to give Miley an ovation.He smiled as he heard the loud cheering of the public, telling him that they were enjoying every minute of their performance, just like they were enjoying performing for them.

"_Before the storm" _Miley's voice was heard and Nick noticed her flushed cheeks, making her look adorable.

_  
"With every strike of lightning" _He paused as he waited for her to sing her line:__

"Comes a memory that lasts"  


Once again, their voices melted together as they belted out:_  
And not a word is left unspoken  
"As the thunder starts to crash"  
_

Her voice became softer as she sung:_  
"Maybe I should give up."_

_  
_She smiled as she continued with a powerful voice:

_  
"I'm standing out in the rain  
I need to know if it's over  
Cause I will leave you alone"_

Nick could feel the pain he had felt during the time he had been away from her... the time when she had been somebody else's. The pain that had made him grow into the better person he was today made his voice that much more beautiful as he sung:

_  
"Flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold her  
Like I did before the storm"_

She flashed him her Miley smile as she took over:_  
"Trying to keep the lights from going out"_

_  
_Her fingers found their way to his back in a comforting gesture as his voice joined hers:

"_And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart"_

Miley's voice overpowered his but he didn't mind... his throat was achy from all the singing he had done and there was no voice he liked to hear more than hers._  
"We always say,  
A heart is not a whole  
Without the one who gets you through the storm"_

The glance they shared in that moment went unnoticed by the spectators but the few people who were looking intently at their expressions, such as Paul, Denise and Joe let them know that what Nick and Miley shared was beyond what anybody thought. It wasn't a simple teenage love story. It was _their_ love story, it was something that was so rare to find and they had the luck to find it at such a young age; they were truly blessed.

_  
"Standin' out in the rain  
Knowing that it's really over  
Please don't leave me alone.  
I'm flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold you  
Like I did before the storm_

Yeah  
Like I did before,  
The storm."

Nick felt Miley's body tremble slightly as he reached out for a one armed hug, aware of the frenzy it would send the crowd in. His proud smile did not go unnoticed by her and she felt her eyes lit up all the more. His gentle squeeze made her smile and she waved to the whole arena as the rotating platform began its descent towards the basement.

.................

No words where needed when Nick came jogging down the hallway to meet Miley. Their arms automatically found their way around each other's bodies, holding on tightly. Miley didn't even realise he was all sweaty until he pulled away and gave her an apologetic smile.

"I should really take a shower..."

"Hmmm..." She didn't pay attention to his words and found her place back in his arms, kissing his neck lightly.

"That was awesome..." He finally spoke up as they pulled away just enough to look into each other's eyes.

"Yeah it really was... you rocked their world tonight!" She smiled genuinely.

"I was talking about the duet..." Nick laughed.

"Oh right..." She laughed a little before looking up into his eyes. She felt her knees weaken as she noticed the intensity of his gaze, the love emanating from them was overwhelming.

"I'm so glad we made it through the storm..." He whispered as he pecked her lips and nuzzled his face in her hair.

"A heart is not a whole without the one who gets you through the storm!" She quoted, laughing at her own cockiness.

"So true, so true..." Nick mumbled against her hair. Miley closed her eyes and took in the beauty of the moment.

"Ok you can go take a shower now..." She laughed as he stuck out his lower lip. "Go on... I'm not gonna mysteriously disappear!" She joked before kissing his lips.

"Fine fine, a man can tell when he's not wanted!" He joked back as he headed towards the shower. She laughed as she waved him off and found her seat back on the couch. Leaning her head against it, she closed her eyes and tried to relax her tired muscles and calm down her racing heart. Tonight had been an incredible experience.

........................

"Room service! Who wants what?" Joe asked as he tossed the room service menu to Kevin. Nick and Miley looked over his shoulder to get a glimpse of the available foods and settled on zucchini lasagna and cheese pizza. Joe made the quick phone call and turned back to his brothers and little 'sister'.

"I meant to tell you guys that concert was totally awesome!!" Miley spoke up.

"You mean because you were part of it?" Joe teased.

"Shut up, Joe." She glared. "Your tour is going to be the biggest even of the year!" She added with a smile.

"We all had a blast and looks like the fans did too, so I guess we should be proud!" Kevin smiled.

"Thanks guys... you know for helping with the whole surprise thing... I owe you big time!" Nick told his brothers as his arm went around Miley's waist.

"No offense bro but it wasn't all for you... we wanted to see her too!!" Joe laughed.

"Whatever. Thank you anyways!" Nick laughed.

"It was no problem, bro." Kevin smiled at the two as they cuddled on the couch.

"Hey Miles, aren't you going on tour soon?" Joe asked as he looked through the content of his suitcase.

"My EP is coming out end of August... so sometime after that. I'm not sure about the dates yet." She replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"We'll be in Canada then..." Kevin said, absent mindedly.

"Yup... shooting Camp Rock!" Joe grinned. They all failed to notice the frown that had appeared on Nick's face at the mention of it. Not only was he going to have a bigger role in this movie than he had in the first but he was supposed to act like he liked a girl... how was he supposed to do that? The first time he had done that was when shooting JONAS and it had been pretty tough considering he wasn't as easy going as Joe when it came to acting and girls. How he was supposed to act like he liked a girl other than Miley seemed impossible to him... A lot of work was awaiting him, he knew that.

"Any smooching in the sequel?" Miley brought Nick out of his thoughts as she teased Joe.

"I'm not sure... maybe..." Joe said mysteriously.

"Come on, tell me!" She begged.

"I really don't know. I think it's up to us." Joe told her as he continued rummaging through his clothes.

"Then definitely, there will be a kiss!" Miley giggled as she watched Joe whip his head in her direction, narrowing his eyes at her.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked suspiciously.

"Everyone knows you and Demi have been dying to kiss each other!" She giggled as Joe glared at her.

"Looks like you're busted!" Kevin said in a sing song voice, earning a glare from Joe.

"Dude, just admit it already!" Nick spoke up, high fiving his girlfriend in the process.

"No!!! I'm not admitting something that isn't true..." He scowled.

"Oh come on she's gorgeous and funny! Who wouldn't want to kiss Demi Lovato?" Miley winked at the boys.

"Not me!" Nick laughed as he pecked Miley's lips.

"Not me!" Kevin spoke up at the same time. They all turned to Joe who hadn't said anything.

"Yeah, uh- not me..." He finally replied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. His two brothers and Miley narrowed their eyes at him and burst out laughing when they saw his cheeks redden.

"You can't deny it any longer, Joey... We totally tricked you!" Miley laughed.

"Your girlfriend's evil!" Joe told Nick as he stomped off to the closest bathroom.

"Love you too, Joey!" She laughed as he shut the door.

"What's all this teasing with Demi?" Kevin laughed.

"Oh nothing..." Miley smiled innocently.

"Why does it sound like you know something we don't?" Kevin narrowed his eyes at her.

"Because I do? I mean... because um... No! I don't know anything!" She replied nervously. Kevin and Nick laughed at her as her cheeks reddened. "Please don't ask... I'm not supposed to say anything!!!" She begged. "I promised her!" Nick put his hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear:

"You're giving it all away, babe!" He uncovered her mouth and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Gosh I'm dumb... just please don't tell Joe anything..."

"Tell Joe what?" Kevin played along, winking at her.

"Thanks..." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Demi likes Joe, doesn't she?" Nick whispered in Miley's ear and she nodded.

"But you better not say a word... she will kill me if she knows I told you!"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you stay alive!" He joked, earning a smack on his chest. "Alright fine. I won't say anything... I promise!" He added the last sentence when Miley gave him a disbelieving look.

....................

Miley moaned in Nick's mouth as his hands found their way up her dress, riding up her legs and onto her tummy.

"I- love- you!" He whispered in between kisses as his mouth found her jaw line and then her neck.

"I love you, too..." She whispered, her chest heaving from the lack of oxygen. Her fingers fought with the few shirt buttons she tried to open and she slipped her fingers under his shirt, feelings his strong back. His hands had travelled higher under her dress, drawing patterns on her bare stomach and ribs. How much he had longed to feel her! How much he had longed to kiss her with all the passion in him... with all the desire and the love he had for her. His lips found hers again and this time he plunged his tongue into her mouth, not bothering to ask for permission. She dug her nails in his back as the kiss became more intense, their tongues swirling in a heated kiss. She shivered as his hands came in contact with her bra and unhooked it. His hands were quick to find their way under the cups of the material and feel her soft breast. She moaned at the sudden contact and he immediately reattached his lips to hers to muffle her sweet noises of appreciation.

"N-not h-here..." She said in between kisses. He pulled away worriedly and gave her a questioning look. "Y-your mom could walk in at any moment..." She let out a shaky breath and smiled softly at him. She caressed his cheek lovingly as she noticed the disappointed look on his face, the one that made her melt. "I'm sorry... I just don't want to give her a reason not to trust us..." She whispered, an apologetic smile on her lips.

"It's not your fault..." He finally showed her his million dollar smile and leaned down to kiss her lips one last time. He helped her hook her bra back in place and rolled off of her. He placed a soft kiss against her toned tummy before pulling her dress down to cover her hips and legs. "You look beautiful..." He whispered. She smiled warmly at him before snuggling against his chest.

"Thank you... for this whole amazing afternoon and night..." She mumbled as her heavy eyelids began to close. He smiled as he began rubbing her tired shoulders and back. He noticed how much flying made her back sore and massaging it was his way of thanking her for making the trip; he knew how much she hated long plane rides.

...............

Denise knocked softly on the door of the large suite. Not hearing any sounds from the other side of the door, she walked in to find Joe and Kevin sound asleep on the two large beds. She smiled at the sight and walked further into the room to knock on the adjoining room door. No answer... She opened the door slightly and peeked. Not hearing anything suspicious she decided to walk further in to make sure Nick was asleep seeing as it was late and they had to wake up relatively early the next morning.

Her heart melted at the sight of the two teens' intertwined bodies. Their eyes fluttered from the dreams they were lost in and their chest rose with every intake of oxygen. Their smiles mirrored the happiness they felt when reunited. Nick face was buried in Miley's neck and hair while his arms held her protectively and his legs were entangled with hers. Their bodies were locked into each other's in a perfect fit, as if they had been made for each other and for each other only.

Although she knew her boys wouldn't stay true to their promises forever, she did have the wish that Nick and Miley would wait just a little bit longer before taking such a big step as making love to each other. But she also knew that all she could do was warn them... if they decided to take that step there wasn't much she could do to stop them.

What mattered most to her was their happiness... She had been a teenager once and remembered perfectly how tricky it was to resist temptation. She also knew what it was like to want to give yourself to the person you love the most, even at the age of 16. She had met Paul when she was just 15 years old... Nobody wanted to believe she had found true love and she recalled the many years during which she had suffered from the jokes, everybody thinking she was still a clueless child. She had promised to herself to always take her children's words seriously, no matter how young they were. Not only did she believe Nick loved Miley more than anything, she had also witnessed the misery he had gone through when he had been without her. Similarly, she had witnessed the return of the happy Nick when Miley had forgiven him for the hurt he had put them through and when the two had gotten back together. She had grown to understand that music was no longer his life... It was only a part of it because, really, Miley was his whole life. Not making a sound, the mother exited the room, closing the door softly behind her as she made her way back to her husband's side.

**Hello my lovely readers! Lol. Thank you so much for all the sweet reviews, seriously I don't feel like I deserve them!! You guys are way too nice :**

**I know the whole Before the storm performance doesn't sound exactly like it happened in real life, I just wanted them to be more obvious... You know, giving hints to their fans by being a little more affectionate. I don't know if it worked... whatever!!!!**

**I got most reviews for this story on the last chapter so I decided to update it... I think I'm going to concentrate on this one for a while unless you guys have any objections and want me to update my other stories soon... It's up to you really!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 22**

"Miles?" Nick's voice was heard on the other end of the phone as Miley squeaked out a quiet hello. "Are you alright...?" He asked, growing worried.

"Yeah... just a cold..."

"Again?"

"Yeah..." She sniffed and wiped her tears away, thankful that she had come up with an excuse to why her voice sounded different.

"Babe you gotta rest... you're not gonna get any better if you don't take a small break from all the work..." He said softly, coaxing her into taking time for herself. Truthfully speaking, that was the last thing she wanted. She wanted to keep busy so her thoughts wouldn't consumer her.

"Nick I'm fine... I need to rehearse before going on tour." It had been a little over week since Miley had returned from Georgia after wrapping up the filming of the Last Song. She had been tied up ever since, going back and forth between shows, interviews and tour rehearsals.

"Miles..."

"Please stop. I'm fine. I know my limits." She lied, hoping he would drop it. He was quick to notice the defensive tone that had replaced her usual one.

"Alright, alright..." He sighed, not wanting to upset her. She had been quite moody and he had noticed the way she would get upset at the smallest things. Something wasn't right and he knew something happened to trouble her... He had pried quite a bit, insisting that she should tell him what's wrong but to no avail. She strongly denied her difficulties and always blamed her moodiness on her busy schedule and the lack of sleep. Although he knew those factors did mess with a person's mind, he was convinced that it went beyond that. He couldn't help but wonder if he was the cause of her 'unusual' behaviour. Had he done something wrong? Was she having doubts about their relationship? But he knew Miley to be honest and straightforward... She would have said something if what had brought on her present behaviour was linked to him. After all, they had promised that honesty and trust was the key to a successful relationship and he knew they wouldn't break the promises made. Although he was the patient kind, her behaviour had him worried and he couldn't help but feel exasperated because she wouldn't admit something was wrong. If she didn't want to tell him what the cause of her torment was, he would understand and be patient with her; he would wait for her to be ready to tell him. But the fact that she completely refused to acknowledge there was a problem troubled him deeply.

"It's late and I gotta be up really early tomorrow..." Nick didn't wait for her to finish.

"Alright. Good night."

"Good night." Miley responded dully.

"Sleep well..." He added with a sigh.

The 'click' on the other end indicated him that she had hung up. He didn't know how long he lied in the bed, watching the headlights of the passing cars in the street reflect on the ceiling of his hotel room. He fought with himself not to pick up his phone and call her again, pressurising her into spilling her guts. But his rational side was there to stop him, making him think over his actions. He felt his heart aching at the thought of Miley not being alright and not knowing the reason behind it. It was eating him up.

........................

"Why aren't you texting Nick?" Demi asked, eyeing her best friend suspiciously. They were sitting on the stage in the arena where Miley's rehearsals were taking place.

"Huh? What?" Miley was pulled out of her reverie. "I-um... he's busy." She lied.

"Miles..."

"Dems..." Miley tried to lighten up the mood, trying hard to sound a lot more cheerful than she felt at that moment.

"Don't try that with me young lady... now tell Aunty Demi what's the matter...!" Demi demanded, a comical expression on her face. Miley couldn't help but laugh.

"Keep doing that and you're face will take the shape and you'll look like a cow for the rest of your life!" Demi gasped in mock hurt at Miley's playful banter.

"No changing conversations, smart one!" Demi laughed at little as Miley stuck out her bottom lip into a pout. "What's wrong?" Demi asked more seriously.

"It's just..." Miley bit her lip as she tried to keep her cool. "I've been so obnoxious to him... I'm this moody cow who snaps at him every time he is a little too over protective or caring... how bad of a girlfriend does that make me?" She tried to laugh at herself but she failed.

"A pretty bad one!" Demi joked. "Why?" Demi turned serious again.

"Why what?"

"Why have you been acting like that? There has to be a reason behind it."

"It's a long story... I know I need to tell him but I just..."

"It's hard to talk about?" Demi suggested wisely.

"More than you would think..." Miley muttered under her breath.

"Then you should tell him that... tell him you will talk to him whenever you're ready... He will understand and I'm sure it will make him feel a lot better than he does at the moment..."

"Did he say anything to you?" Miley snapped her attention from the technicians working on the lighting back to Demi.

"Um..."

"Dem what did he say to you?" Miley asked impatiently.

"He's really worried about you..." Demi said softly, awaiting Miley's outburst with mixed feelings.

"So that's why you came here? To check on me?" Miley's tone sounded a lot harsher than she meant it to be.

"I came here because Nick is worried and honestly I am too after the way you've been acting and what he told me..." Demi didn't let Miley's words hurt her. She needed help and she was going to give it to her even if it meant fighting with her and making her see sense the hard way.

"Why? What is it he told you?" Miley snapped; feeling betrayed because her boyfriend had confided in their mutual best friend instead of her.

"You barely talk to him... you always find an excuse to hang up the phone. You barely text him because you say you're so busy but we all know that Miley Stewart doesn't let work stop her from talking to her boyfriend and best friends." Demi took a deep breath as she continued: "You're moody all the time... you look like you haven't slept in days... You've lost weight... You're not the carefree, happy Miley you were when you were in Dallas or when I saw you when you got back from Georgia."

Miley's heart sunk as she realised that she was hurting the people around her along with herself. Keeping something this serious to herself was bad for her and she was starting to feel bad for keeping the truth from her loved ones. But how could she tell them? How could she admit she was nearly raped by someone she trusted?

**I know this is really short but I needed this filler chapter before the next one... Sorry!! The more the reviews, the faster the updates!!**

**xoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot**

**Here's a VERY long chapter... hope you don't get bored!!! **

**Chapter 23**

Nick rushed into the hospital.

"Miley Stewart's room please?" He asked impatiently as the lady at the front desk looked at the computer screen. It was obvious that she had no idea that he was a teenage celebrity and he was quite glad. The last thing he needed was fans asking him for autographs and freaking out by the mere sight of him. He was here for Miley and for her only... nothing could sidetrack him.

"I'm sorry but her room number is confidential."

"Please Ma'am, I need to see her now!" Nick said desperately.

"I'm sorry, Sir." Nick pulled out his phone and dialled Tish's phone number. He knew it was rude of him to disturb her when her daughter was in the hospital but what other choice did he have?

"It's Nick. They won't give me the room number. Alright. Thanks Tish! I'm coming right up. Ok." His voice was shaky but he managed to cover up his emotions that had been running wild ever since he had received that dreaded phone call announcing his girlfriend was in the hospital. He hung up and quickly made his way to the elevator. Every minute lasted what seemed like hours to him. His mind was racing and a million thoughts were invading him. Thoughts he didn't want to even consider. She was hypoglycaemic, yes but she couldn't die from it... Right? He was filled with doubt and worry. He hadn't even bothered to ask what was wrong when Tish had called him saying they were taking Miley to the hospital because she had passed out. They suspected that she hadn't been eating enough and had made herself grow weak. Somehow he knew that this was all connected to her hypoglycaemia. He had noticed the sudden loss of weight she had incurred over the past few weeks from the photos of her online and Demi had confirmed his thoughts. He knew that she didn't get enough sleep because she was too busy with the start of her tour and the many events she had to attend in between shows. Somehow he had guessed her recent behaviour and her present state were all connected... something was bothering her and he was determined to find out what it was.

"Oh Nick!" Tish cried out as she saw him jogging towards her. She hugged him tightly as soon as he was close.

"How is she?" He asked, anxious and afraid to know the answer.

"We don't know... they won't give us an update... they have been running all kinds of tests but they can't really figure out what is going on..." Tish said tearfully.

"Does it have anything to do with her hypoglycaemia?" Nick asked worriedly and Tish nodded. "She's going to be ok, right?" He spoke again, this time not bothering to hide the emotions that had leaked into his voice.

"Of course she is. She's a fighter... she just needs to get healthy again..." Tish reassured him.

"I know..." Nick nodded as tears slowly rolled down his cheeks. He couldn't hold it in anymore. The worry was instilled in the pit of his stomach and he knew it wouldn't leave him until he knew she was completely fine.

"Aw baby boy, don't cry..." Tish smiled softly at him. "She's going to be alright..."

"Can I see her?" He asked suddenly.

"We'll have to ask the doctor... Billy went to get the kids, they should get here anytime..."

"I'm sorry Tish. I know this must be hard on you, I'm being completely selfish..." Tish cut him off by saying:

"Nonsense. You're worried and it's perfectly normal. I can tell how much you love her..." Tish attempted to smile.

"I really do. She means everything to me. I can't lose her." He was surprised to hear himself talking so freely about Miley to her own mother but didn't hold back. She always made him feel better when it came to Miley.

"Nick! You are not going to lose her, do you hear me?" Tish said firmly.

"I know..."

"Excuse me?" The Doctor asked as her walked over to Tish and Nick.

"How is she?" Tish asked impatiently.

"She's stable. She's sleeping right now. Nothing in her blood work seems to be abnormal. The only explanation we can think of is the loss of weight must have made her weak and dehydration... I take it she's been under a lot of pressure?"

"Yes... I guess so. But not more than usual, I don't think..." Tish said while racking her brain for answers.

"What about lack of sleep?" The Doctor asked again.

"Yes of course but like I said no more than usual." Tish spoke up only to be cut off by Nick.

"Actually she's been under more pressure than usual and hasn't been sleeping as much as she needs to..." Tish looked at Nick, eyes wide.

"That would partly explain the loss of strength, then..." The Doctor paused before adding. "She's severely dehydrated so we've given her an IV. It should give her enough fluids to get her strength back."

"Alright..." Tish sighed as she rubbed her forehead tiredly.

"Any emotional upheavals that might have caused her to ignore the needs of her body?" The doctor asked after checking his clipboard. Tish looked over at Nick expecting him to answer once again. He shrugged.

"I think so... but I can't be sure." It was the truth. He knew something was bothering Miley but he didn't know what...

"Alright. Thank you for the information. We will get back to you as soon as we have more news. In the meantime you can go see her. Try to let her rest as much as possible. She needs it." The Doctor gave some final indications before leaving.

"Nick what's going on?" Tish asked worriedly. "Has something happened between the two of you?"

"No no... It's just... I really don't know. She hasn't been acting like her usual self. She doesn't talk to me much, she always cuts our calls short... I can't help but think something's wrong..." Nick spoke softly as he ran his hand on the back of his neck.

"I guess we'll have to talk to her... Do you want to go see her?"

"It's ok... go ahead, I can wait." He answered.

"No, no it's fine... Nick you haven't seen her in a while... Go." He nodded gratefully.

............

Nick's heart shattered as he saw his girlfriend lying in the white hospital bed with an IV in her arm. Many machines around her were monitoring all kinds of things but he couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked so fragile and worn out. She didn't look like the strong, tough, ball of energy: the Miley he knew. He took her delicate hand into his and kissed her forehead fervently. He couldn't explain the contradictory feelings he was experiencing. He felt so happy and relieved to know she would be ok... but he was also broken at the sight of her. He didn't know how long he sat there, watching her sleep peacefully, he didn't notice the members of her family walking in and out of the room every once in a while... His thoughts were completely absorbed by her and he couldn't think of anything else until he knew she was alright... until he witnessed it with his own eyes.

................

"Heyyy..." Nick smiled softly as Miley's eyes fluttered open to reveal her blue orbs. Although she was groggy from all the medication she felt her heart warm up at the sight of her boyfriend...

"Hey..." She replied softly, her voice not sounding like her own. She tried to swallow only to find her throat terribly dry. "Water?" She asked weakly as she attempted to lift herself into a sitting position.

"Don't move..." Nick ordered before grabbing the bottle of water sitting on the bedside table and a glass. "You're in hospital, Mi..." Nick spoke up when he saw her looking around the room with a confused expression on her face. "You were unconscious for quite a bit..."

"Oh..." She gulped down the clear liquid and closed her eyes when the water coated the back of her throat.

"I'm gonna get the doctor... I'll brb." Nick attempted to walk away only to be stopped by her voice.

"Wait." He turned around and looked at her, a questioning look on her face.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked with difficulty, her hands toying with the hem of the bed sheet.

"Why would I be mad at you?" He asked, smiling sweetly at her. "You have no idea just how happy I am to know you're ok..." He whispered, planting kisses on her forehead.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered as he pulled away just enough to look into her eyes. The loving look he gave her made her heart swell and feel whole again... how could she have put him through all this worry?

"Shhh... just rest..." He commanded, planting another kiss on her forehead.

"How come you're here...?" She asked when she realised that he was supposed to be on the road, going from city to city.

"My brothers and I flew in earlier this morning for some shows and interviews... when your mom told me they were taking you to the hospital I came right away..." Came his simple reply.

"I'm glad you're here..." She whispered, squeezing his hand.

"I am, too sweetie... I am too..."

He stepped out just long enough to ask for the doctor and tell her family she was awake.

...................

"I'll leave you two alone and go back to the house to get some clothes for you..." Tish told her daughter as she kissed her goodbye. "I'm so glad you're okay sweetheart..." She whispered before heading out the door.

"Gosh I never knew how tiring it could be to hear my parents rant about how I haven't been eating and drinking enough..." Nick chuckled at Miley's complaint.

"They have a point you know..." He said softly, stroking her hand with the pad of his thumb. She sighed. "You don't have to act all tough in front of me... you don't need to pretend like everything's ok... it's just me..." He said softly, watching her reaction closely. She looked up, startled by his words.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked, wondering if Nick had somehow discovered what had happened... He sighed as he watched her deny something was wrong, once again...

"I know you're not ok. I know something happened but I just don't know what. Was it me? Did I do something to upset you? Are you having doubts about us?" He asked, letting his emotions get the better of him.

"NO! Of course not..."

"Really? Then what is it? What made you feel so bad that you couldn't come to me or go to your parents for help? What happened to make you become so distant with me, your own boyfriend? What happened to make you end up in hospital?" He asked, desperately trying to get answers out of her. Miley gulped. This was it... she had no other choice than to tell him, not matter how bad things could turn out.

"I..." She gulped as she felt a familiar lump rising in her throat at the thought of what had happened that night. Nick's expression softened as he watched her struggle with her words.

"You... what? You can tell me..." He spoke softly, trying to encourage her to confide in him. A nurse walked in right then, claiming she needed to give Miley her medicine.

Nick groaned in frustration as he walked out of the room where Miley had fallen asleep after taking the heavy medication. She had come so close to telling him... all the effort she had made to try to speak seemed to have gone down the drain.

.............

It was early morning when Miley finally woke up from her long dreamless sleep. It took her a few seconds for her to notice Nick who was sleeping on the couch nearby. She sighed as her thoughts went to the previous evening's events. She had come so close to telling him... why was it so difficult? Although she knew she wouldn't be able to hide it for much longer, she could not come to terms with the way she was treated... her confidence was its lowest and she felt like her life was falling apart in front of her own eyes.

"You ok, baby?" She heard Nick's sleepy voice ask her as he took a few steps to give her a hug.

"I'm fine..." She sighed.

"You look worried..." The truth was that she looked broken... her eyes were dull and Nick could see the pain that she was trying so hard to hide. His heart broke at the sight and all he wanted to do in that moment is make everything better, reassure her. Pulling her into another embrace, he whispered sweet words into her ear and felt her relax against his warm chest.

When Nick felt Miley tense up in his arm he pulled away to find out what was wrong. Her eyes were locked on the door and he noticed a look of fear cross her weary looking face. She tightened her grip on his arms and her eyes instantly fell to the white sheet covering her body. Nick was startled by her sudden change in behaviour so he turned around... and that's when he noticed him. By the door stood none other than Justin, Miley's ex. Justin was looking at Miley with a look that disgusted Nick. He had always known that this guy was not good for her...

"Hey Miley, how are you doing?" Justin asked, with fake concern. Miley cringed at the sound of his voice and she looked up just enough so her eyes would meet Nick's.

"Please get him out of here..." She whispered in a shaky voice. He was a little taken aback by her request but the urgency in her voice made him get up and walk over to Justin.

"Can you please go? She's not up to having visitors." Justin laughed as shook his head at the clueless teenager before him.

"Alright. But I'll be back." He winked at Miley before exiting the room. Nick clenched his fist as he saw his expression... it repulsed him. The smirk he had was definitely not innocent and he knew that wasn't a way to look at a girl. His thoughts immediately went to Miley and he turned around to see her crying, her head in her hands. Nick was by her side in a blink of an eye, wrapping his arms around her comfortingly.

"What was that about?" Nick asked gently, afraid to upset her more than she already was. He knew that she didn't want to talk about it but being her boyfriend he needed to know what was bothering her. He loved her and he couldn't stand on the side, watching from the sidelines while she struggled and suffered. He gently rubbed her back and kissed her temple as she laid her head on his chest, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry... It's just..." Her voice trailed off as a lump began to form in her throat. She had never intended on hiding things from Nick in the first place but she had never gotten the courage to tell him. Talking about it made it sound so much real... Hence, why she hadn't told him right after it had happened, two weeks earlier.

"What is it, Miles? Did he hurt you?" Although his voice was gentle she could feel him tense up at the thought of Justin hurting her. She knew that if she told Nick he would probably go over to him and punch him in the face. But hiding it from him would only make things worse in the long run. She took a deep breath and nodded her head weakly.

"Remember when I got back from Georgia... After the filming of that last song?" He nodded.

"Justin came to see me... and h-he..." Her voice started shaking and she closed her eyes tightly to prevent the tears from pouring out.

"Miles, whatever it is... I need you to talk to me... I love you and it's killing me to see you hurting..." He pleaded.

"I know..." She whispered. She felt guilty for hiding what happened for so long. Especially from Nick. He had every right to know... She needed him to know. Even though she knew he would make everything better, remembering what happened that night was the last thing she wanted to do. She knew she couldn't avoid what was coming and she knew he would react really badly. He rarely got angry, especially around her, but when he did, it wasn't pretty. He was trying to stay calm and not get impatient but it was taking a lot more self control than he had.

"Miles please..." He begged. He didn't have to say anything more... she knew he was getting impatient and that she couldn't put it off any longer. She took what seemed like the millionth deep breath that day before pouring her heart out to him. She didn't try to hide the smallest detail.

"Like I was saying... that night someone knocked on my door... no one uses the door to my wing except for you, Mandy, Emily and Demi... so I just assumed it was one of them since you were in Dallas." She paused, remembering the confusion that had taken over her when she had seen Justin standing at her door. "It was him... he looked so... I don't know. Hurt? Vulnerable? Or maybe it was all an act... I don't know. He said he wanted to talk to me..."

"_I realise you might not want to see me right now... And I'm sorry. But can we just talk? Please?" Justin begged. Miley didn't know what to do. She stood, there frozen. When she finally found her voice to speak, it didn't feel like her own. It sounded shaky._

"_Justin, I don't think..." He cut her off._

"_Please Miley... give me 5 minutes..." She sighed knowing that she couldn't really refuse talking to him. She let him in and faced him._

"_I'm listening..."_

"_I wanted to say sorry..."_

"_For?" She looked confused. Why would he come to her, 5 months after their breakup to tell her he was sorry? Something didn't feel right._

"_For the way I acted with you... I was a horrible boyfriend... I was always jealous and insecure... And it was stupid of me. I realise that now... It's ironic really... you're the one who was supposed to be young and immature... You are 4 years younger than me! But it turned out to be you were the mature and respectable one. I acted like a stupid teenager..." She rolled her eyes at his last comment. Why did it sound like he was trying to sweet talk her?_

"_Why are you telling me this? We've been over for months now..." _

"_I want another chance... Please Miley..." He begged once again. Her jaw dropped. He was a 20 year old model who could probably have any girl he wanted. But he wanted her. The 16 year old international star. Was he joking? She couldn't help but wonder._

"_Where is this coming from?" She asked, still shocked._

"_I miss you... and I know that you said we wanted different things... but I know that you still love me. We can make it work..."_

"_I'm sorry Justin but I don't love you..." She stated honestly, without any emotion. She started to feel uneasy. He didn't seem like the Justin she once knew and she couldn't put her finger on what was different about him._

"_Come on babe... I know you do..." He took a step towards her and stroked her cheek. She flinched under his touch and took a step back._

"_You heard me... now can you please go?" _

"_Come on, Miles..." He took another step towards her and this time kissed her roughly. She was too shock to move. What was he thinking? What was he doing? When she finally came to her sense she pushed him off roughly, smelling a bitter odour coming from his mouth. Was he.... drunk? He was caught off guard and stumbled back when Miley pushed him._

"_What the hell?" Miley screamed angrily._

"_You're with him again, aren't you?" He asked bitterly._

"_What?" She asked confused._

"_You cheated on me with him and now you're with him! How can you live with yourself?" He asked angrily, referring to Nick._

"_What the hell are you talking about? I never cheated on you!" Justin laughed._

"_Like you will make me believe that..."_

"_That's it! Get out of my house!" She screamed. She felt anger boiling inside her. What had happened to him? She couldn't understand it. He had always been gentle and sweet to her. And he had always trusted her. What had brought this on?_

"_Look I'm sorry... can we just... talk?" He softened, knowing that he wouldn't get anything from her if he accused her of wrong doings._

"_I don't have anything to say to you!" She snapped._

"_But I do... will you please listen?"_

"_I gave you your chance to speak but you blew it... now get out."_

"_What does he have that I don't?" He sounded so bitter it made Miley flinch._

"_I'm not talking about this with you..." She said calmly._

"_Tell me! Why wasn't I good enough?"_

"_It has nothing to do with being 'good enough'!" She started to despise him. What had made him stoop so low? She wondered... It seemed like he had no dignity whatsoever._

"_Then why did you go back to him? We were perfectly happy for 9 months! He hurt you bad...! You hated him!"_

"_I never hated him..." She stated honestly._

"_But you hated the fact that he hurt you. And you swore to yourself you would never go back there!"_

"_We were just kids when he did that. He's changed. He's more mature. And I didn't run back to him as soon as I left you if that's what you're trying to say!" She added the last sentence bitterly. She didn't know why she was talking to Justin about this. What did it matter to him?_

"_Miley I love you! Why can't you see that?"_

"_And I love him... I'm sorry. That's just the way it is and you have to deal with it."_

"_Fine but not without this..." He threw himself at her, devouring her with his mouth while she struggled to push him off. He was so rough, it scared Miley. His hands were everywhere on her body and there wasn't anything she could do against a 20 year old man. He was strong and the anger seemed to have possessed him. Something about him in that moment terrified her. Her body started shaking as she sobbed. His grip on her arms was hurting her. _

"_Justin... please!" She cried in pain._

"_Shut up you bitch." He said firmly before running his hands under her shirt and gripping her breast over her bra. She flinched at his touch and yelped in pain. _

"_I thought you loved me! I actually believed you what you told me for 9 months!!" She screamed in between sobs. By now her shirt was off and her pants were unbuttoned. Justin froze. What was he thinking? He pulled himself off of her and took his head in between his hands._

"_Omg what's wrong with me?" He yelled at himself. He couldn't explain what had taken over him. He just needed her. He needed to feel her. _

"_Get out!" Miley sobbed while pulling her top over her shaking body and buttoning her pants. She didn't really know what had happened... she didn't know why he had suddenly pulled away and stopped hurting her. All she knew was that she was really thankful that he had. _

"_Miley, I'm so sorry..." He said ashamed of himself. _

"_I can't believe I actually believed you loved me when you said it... I can't believe I felt guilty for hurting you. I can't believe I ever went out with you!" She screamed the last sentence in anger and frustration. A sudden wave of confidence had hit her and she felt herself burning with anger. When he finally left she curled up into a ball and cried her eyes out until she fell asleep, exhausted._

Nick clenched his fist. He was supposed to protect her! And he had failed her. He was angry at himself, angry at Justin, angry at the world. How could somebody be so low? He hit the bed releasing a bit of his anger.

"Nick, please... you promised you wouldn't get angry..." She pleaded, afraid to see his reaction.

"How am I supposed to remain calm when he almost..." His voice trailed off.

"He almost raped me... you can say it..." She said in a small voice. Tears were running down her face and she didn't bother to hide them or wipe them away.

"No I won't say it. I don't even want to think that he hurt you by pushing himself onto you... I can't think of him going any further..." His lips were pressed into a tight line. He could feel the anger boiling in his veins with every breath he took.

"I guess I should think I was lucky instead of feeling sorry for myself..." She said with a small voice. Nick looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you joking? No guy has any right to do something like that! He scared the hell out of you and hurt you! How is that lucky?" His voice was rising with frustration.

"But it could have been worse..." She said slowly.

"Don't you dare think that... what he did was unforgivable."

"Yeah but still... I should be thankful it wasn't worse."

"What the hell is wrong with that guy? How could he do something like this? I can't believe I actually thought he was cool. What were you thinking going out with a 20 year old, Miley?" He didn't mean to sound angry at her but that was definitely how it sounded. Miley pulled away from Nick's grip and went to the bathroom to wash her face. She told him the truth and this is what he did. He blamed her. She washed away the tears streaming down her face but it was no use. She sobbed as she held onto the sink. Her body was shaking from the uncontrollable sobs and Nick pulled her into his arms before she collapsed. He held onto her as they sat on the tiled floor of the hospital bathroom, Nick's back pressed against the white wall. She tried to push him away but he held on tightly. He was guilty and he knew it. He was angry, but never did he feel any anger towards her. Never did he mean for her to think that any of it was her fault.

"Baby, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..." She shook her head and cut him off.

"You were right. I got myself into this..." She pulled away and got up to wash her face once again. She was done with tears. She wasn't going to let a 20 year old bring her down and ruin her life. She felt Nick's arms wrap around her shoulders, bringing her to his chest.

"No Miles you didn't... You are not responsible for this... I won't have you blaming yourself..."

"If you hadn't noticed you just blamed me Nick..." His face fell at her accusation.

"I didn't mean to. I swear baby. I was just angry at him... Not you. I promise. Please believe me... You are not responsible, do you hear me?" He said sternly, looking straight into her eyes as his hands cupped her face. She nodded slowly.

"I don't know... It might take some time to sink in..."

"Hey it's ok... you have every right to feel the way you feel... But you have to talk about it... That's the only way it will get better." He said gently before pressing his lips to her forehead. She relaxed in his arms. She knew he would never act like Justin and he would always protect her. He pulled her closer while rubbing her back.

"Why didn't you tell me..." He asked gently.

"I was scared. Scared of your reaction... Scared that you would blame me and leave me..."

"How can you think that?" He pulled away just enough so he could look into her eyes. "Miles, I love you. I would never leave you like that..."

"I know..." She said with difficulty. "I just didn't want to think about it... I wanted to forget..."

"I understand... But I'm glad you told me..." He led her to her bed and sat her on his lap, cradling her.

"We promised to always be honest... and I needed you..." She said softly while he brushed some hair out of her eyes.

"I am always here for you..." He said honestly. His anger was slowly dying down. He knew that he had to put her first. The anger he was feeling was no good for her, she needed him to take care of her and make her feel safe and that's what he was going to do. He was going to help her even if it meant forgetting that he wanted to beat the crap out of the 20 year old low life. For the next hour or so, Nick sat there, cradling a broken Miley while she cried against his chest. Whispering soothing words in her ear, Nick calmed her down and was relieved to see her gradually giving into sleep. Not wanting to leave her, he gently put her under the covers before sliding in beside her and holding her securely against his body. He knew that part of the reason she hadn't been sleeping as much as she needed was related to the memories of that day... the memories of Justin forcing himself onto her couldn't be forgotten, they were haunting her. He hated himself for not being there when she needed him. He needed to help her bury those memories... but how could he help when she shut him out? How could he help her if she refused to talk about it or got upset every time he did? What was he to do?

**Very sad, I know... **

**Were you guys expecting something worse? I didn't want to take the 'rape' scene too far cause I didn't want the Miley in this story to be scarred for life... I just wanted to show how hard it can get for 16 year old superstars... they can't trust many people. And the end of this chapter was supposed to show how supportive Nick turns out to be even though he makes a stupid comment... What do you guys think? **

**I'm not really happy with the way this chapter turned out... I don't like my writing and the order of the events... trust me I spent a lot of time on it!! So if you guys wanna cheer me up feel free to REVIEW!! Hehehe.**

**Please be honest, feel free to criticise!**

**xoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 24**

"NO!" Miley screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"Miles? Honey wake up!!" Nick shook her lightly and held her arms down when she tried to fight him off. "Miley wake up!" He said a little louder this time. She opened her eyes, a look of fear clearly visible in them. "Sweetie it was just a dream... it's ok..." He reassured her as he pulled her into his welcoming embrace. He felt her body relax as soon as she realised that it was all a bad dream... She cried into his chest as he rocked her, kissing her hair and forehead every now and then.

"I'm sorry..." She hick upped as she came back to her senses. "I'm just so..."

"Shhh... don't even say sorry to me..." Nick smiled softly at her, bringing his lips close to hers. "I love you... everything's gonna be ok..." He whispered against her lips before closing the gap in a gentle kiss. He didn't expect anything from her, he knew she was still very sensitive about what had happened and he was planning on being as patient and as understanding as could be.

"Can you stop kissing me like that? Like you're afraid that I'm going to break?" She pleaded, hurt evident in her voice and visible on her facial features.

"I just didn't want to pressurise you into anything..." He gave her an apologetic smile.

"You're not. I just want you to kiss me like you usually do... not like I'm some broken girl."

"Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly. As if to answer him, she pulled him into a knee weakening kiss. Although he had some his misgivings at first, the intensity of the kiss made him swoon and unable to resist her. He hovered over her as he deepened the kiss, tangling his tongue with hers, his hands squeezing her hips. They hadn't gotten much time to themselves in the past 48 hours since the doctors and her family had been in and out of her hospital room. It had been late in the evening when Miley had been released from the hospital and the teenage couple had fallen asleep together in between the comforting walls of her room, in her LA home.

Ever since she had confided in Nick, Miley had felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders and apart from her bad dreams, the thoughts that persisted in haunting her started fading away with time. Nick's support and understanding meant the world to her and she couldn't help but feel bad for not giving him more than just simple kisses. The two were used to conveying their feelings for each other through their long, passion filled kisses and Miley wanted that back. She knew Nick could read her like a book and he would do anything to make her feel better. What could be better than his kisses?

She was not some broken girl, she was just someone who was feeling completely betrayed by a person whom she thought she loved. And whom she thought, had loved her. A part of her was curious... what would make Justin stoop so low? Had he been drunk that night? Although he had smelled like beer, his speech and demeanour had not given away any signs of heavy intoxication. Her compassionate side kicked in as she thought about their breakup and the fact that she had gone back to Nick so soon after. She had been inconsiderate of Justin's feelings... Nick and she had given out too many 'Niley hints' to the public, of course Justin must have caught on. She couldn't help but think that she had brought this on herself. She was just grateful he had seen sense before going any further; it didn't take much intelligence to figure out that a 16 year old girl has no chance whatsoever against a 20 year old male.

"What are you thinking about?" Nick asked softly as he watched her crinkle her nose, deep in thought.

"I love you..." She whispered sweetly, a wide smile gracing her lips. She wanted to be herself again and that started with smiling.

"I love you too..." He couldn't help but grin as he watched her smile, a smile he hadn't seen in over 48 hours, he realised. She just wasn't the same person without her Miley-million-dollar-smile.

"You know, not many would cancel all their interviews and whatnots just to take care of their girlfriend..." The light coming from her bathroom was enough to reveal her expression to Nick and he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked, even after two days and a night in hospital, she looked fresh, almost innocent.

"You know, not many starve themselves either..." He teased. She rolled her eyes playfully before placing a longing kiss on his lips.

"Lack of sleep and food it not a good mix. Make a mental note of that." She giggled.

"Not good at all... that's why I'm going to stay here, as long as you need to find sleep again." He whispered in between pecks.

"Good..." She smiled as she brought him back into a passionate kiss, their legs tangled together as their upper bodies pressed together. Lust wasn't the right term to describe the look in their eyes as they devoured each other with kisses and 'I love yous." No. Love, passion, compassion were the three emotions emanating from their body language.

"I have a confession to make..." Nick spoke up when he pulled away from her, their chests heaving against each other.

"Hmmm?" She absentmindedly wound her fingers through his tousled hair, running her nails on his scalp. Her eyes were locked on him as a small, hesitant smirk appeared on his lips.

"You looked really sexy on those pictures of you on stage from the three nights you performed." He grinned as he saw her gasp, in mock shock.

"Nicholas Gray!" She scolded lightly, a smile never leaving her makeup free face. "Who would have thought? The word sexy escaping Nick Gray's lips? Someone tell me I'm not dreaming!!" She spoke dramatically. Nick could only laugh at her playful banter. Oh how good it felt to see her smiling and joking.

"You aren't dreaming, babe... You're way too sexy for your own good..." He whispered in her ear, sending shockwaves down her body. He smirked as he felt her shiver against him.

"You've already seen me in shorts, Nick... nothing any different!" She laughed lightly, the trace of a blush still apparent on her cheeks.

"Hmm... let me see... the REALY short shorts, the heels and the dancing to go with it. Nope haven't seen all that in one before..."

"Didn't you tell me once that my dancing was dirty?" She teased, remembering one his offending words from the past.

"Mi..." He groaned, suddenly feeling guilty.

"I was just teasing..." She smiled as she pressed a reassuring kiss to his lips. "I know you secretly liked it when I danced..." She smirked as his face reddened.

"Hey! I have hormones, ok..." He defended, laughing at himself for his lame excuse.

"I know you do... that's why you like it and you watch even if you don't want to!" She smirked again. "I saw you staring during the TCAs (2008) last year!" She winked at him.

"You saw that?" He asked, bewildered. Good thing he was trying to be discreet. "What can I say? You were HOT in those cute, short overalls."

"Hot?" Miley raised her eyebrows. "Since when do you say hot??? What has happened to the world? Nicholas Gray is talking like a hormonal teenager! Never thoughts I would see the day!" She teased. He stuck out his bottom lip and turned away from her. "Aw come on... I was kidding. I knew you couldn't really resist me, being the hormonal teenager you are..." She giggled as he scowled even more.

"You are such an ungrateful girlfriend!" He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. She was quick to sit up and straddle him, leaning over, she brushed her lips against his, teasing him.

"I'm sowy..." She used her baby voice, making Nick go weak in a snap of her fingers. He smiled as she brought her lips back to his, brushing them against his and trailing kisses down his neck.

"Mi..." He whined as he cupped her face with his hands, pressing his lips fiercely against hers. The kiss was full of need and desperation, letting their emotions take over their bodies and souls.

...............

It was 11AM by the time the two lovebirds opened their eyes to the bright sunlight pouring in the room through the large windows.

"Morning..." Nick whispered as he stroked Miley's hair with his free hand, his other arm holding her against his chest.

"Morning..." She mumbled, letting her eyes drop close again.

"Wake up, baby..." He chuckled as she opened her eyes to look at him and closed them right back. "Come on... we can't sleep all day..." He laughed, dropping kisses on her forehead and running his arms down her bare arms.

"Why not?" She mumbled, fighting sleep.

"Because I want to take you back to the house... spend some time in my old room, like old times. We can do whatever you want."

"As tempting as that sounds, I don't think my parents will let me out of their sight." She sighed.

"We won't know unless we ask." He shrugged. He knew her parents would be ok with pretty much anything if it meant making Miley feel better. They had noticed something was off but hadn't pushed the issue, knowing that Nick was there for her and she would tell them when she felt like she need to.

"Alright then... let's go ask them..." She placed a few kisses on his chest before throwing the covers fully off of them and sitting up. Nick chuckled as he looked at her sleepy face. He climbed out of bed and held his hands out for her to take. He lifted her off the bed and smiled when she tripped and fell in his arms.

"Why hello there..." He laughed, their lips millimetres from each other.

"Hi..." She giggled, holding onto him.

"I love you so much, Miles... you have no idea..." He told her seriously as her cradled her cheeks in his hands.

"I think I do have a small idea..." She giggled as she placed her lips his. "Because I love you just ask much."

"Hmm..." He brought his lips back to hers.

**Niley Fluff!! I thought we all deserved some after the two traumatic chapters! Hehehe.**

**More drama coming next chapter!! Stay tuned and please review! You guys are awesome, I love all your reviews and support, it means SOOO much!!!**

**Please give me feedback, good, bad, anything!**

**XOXO**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 23**

"Heyyyy!" Nick smiled as he spotted his girlfriend pulling into his driveway.

"Hey..." She smiled back and climbed out of the car to give him a quick hug.

"Everything okay?" He asked hesitantly as he noticed her smile wasn't her real Miley smile and her hug wasn't like the usual, tight hug she gave him when greeting him.

"Um... yeah... why would you ask that?" She replied nervously.

"Miles..." Nick gave her a look.

"I'm just... tired..." She avoided his gaze and rubbed her temples tiredly to illustrate.

"And...?" Nick urged her to confide in him as he guided her inside the house and into the spacious living room of the Gray LA mansion.

"And I don't want to be home right now... do you not want me here or something?" She asked, hoping to change conversations.

"Mi, you know I want you here more than anything..." He smiled softly at her, pulling her into a comforting hug. She sighed as she rested her head on his chest and relaxed for the first time that day. "Wait... is Justin there, _again_?" Nick asked suddenly, pulling away abruptly. Miley looked away from his interrogating gaze and fumbled with her keys nervously. ""Ugh!" Nick cried out, frustrated, as he made his way to the front door, grabbing his car keys on the way.

"Nick? Where are you going?" Miley asked worriedly as she ran after him.

"Somebody needs to do something... and obviously you're not, so I'm going to!" He said angrily as he unlooked his car door.

"Nick! Just stay out of this. My dad likes Justin and I'm not going to come in the way of that... Please don't go there... my dad's gonna want to know what's wrong and then..."

"And then you're going to have to tell him what that low life did to you! Something you should have done a long time ago, Miley!"

"You know what? Forget I even came here..." Miley snapped, walking over to her own car.

"Miley, you're not going home with that bastard there...." Nick said sternly as he blocked her from getting into the car.

"Well you're not going there either!"

"Why not? Why can't I give him a piece of my mind for what he did to you?" Nick's eyes flashed with anger and frustration.

"Because I know it will end up with punches!" Miley cried out, irritated by her boyfriend's stubbornness.

"Then you have to tell your parents." Nick tried to contain the frustration and anger he felt at that moment. He was so disgusted by Justin's behaviour and him, having the guts to seek Billy's help in writing songs made Nick fume with anger. But there was nothing he could do except try and convince Miley to tell her parents... something she was adamant on not doing.

"How many times have we been through this? I'm NOT telling my parents. Full stop."

"Wanna know what I think?" He asked impatiently.

"No, but I have a feeling you'll tell me anyways..." She rolled her eyes, hands on hips.

"You're making excuses for the guy. You don't want to believe Justin is the low life, bastard he is because you were once linked to him..." He took a deep breath as he continued. "You're making excuses because you don't want to face and remember that night... You don't want to deal with the consequences!"

"You have no idea what it was like to be at the mercy of drunk man... so don't go around talking like you know exactly how I felt that night!" Miley snapped, tears blurring her vision.

"No I don't..." Nick whispered, softening considerably at the sight of her tears. "But I do know that seeing him isn't healthy for you... it's not fair for him to come over there and act like everything's fine after what he did to you... that's why you need to tell your parents. They need to know Miley. Your dad needs to know that he can't let the guy near you!" She remained silent as she listened to Nick... how many times had he told her to tell her parents? She had lost count. "Don't you see that having Justin hang around your house is affecting you a lot more than you will let on?"

"Anyways I'll be gone by the end of the week and won't have to worry about it."

"How can I convince you?" He sighed.

"You can't..." She responded stubbornly.

"Fine... then promise me something."

"Nick!" Miley whined, annoyed by his protectiveness. It usually flattered her to know he was so caring, looking out for her every chance he got... but this time it was different. He could read right through her and she knew he was right. She was making excuses because she didn't want to face it.

"Just please spend as much time here as you can until you leave for tour again..." He pleaded, referring to his house.

"Nick!" After receiving a stern look from the latter she gave in. "Fine..." She scowled like a five year old who didn't want to obey. Nick sighed. He was just trying to look out for her... and she was usually really good about it, but so many things had changed since that night. She was a lot tenser and tried to lose herself in her work instead of taking time for herself. He couldn't ask anybody to help him make the right choices because it would have him breaking her trust in him... and he couldn't do that. Worse came to worse he could always take her to a counsellor, right? He consoled himself by telling himself that he was doing the right thing by keeping her secret.

..............

The rest of the afternoon went by rather smoothly although Miley didn't let Nick near her. She was upset with him and he gave her her space by sitting away from her and tending to his own duties. The two watched TV until Miley fell asleep.

"Dad? I'm home!" Miley yelled as she entered the house. She had made it a habit to sneak in through her private entrance but she had noticed Justin's car was out of the driveway. Considering it 'safe', she had walked through the main entrance to greet her father.

"Hey honey... where were you?"

"Nick's." She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water before turning to face her father.

"Oh..."

"What now, dad?" Miley asked rudely, annoyed by the fact that her father was so unenthusiastic about her current relationship.

"I didn't say anything, did I?"

"You didn't have to..." She mumbled under her breath.

"I just... I don't see why you don't try and be friends with Justin... he misses you a lot, you know."

"And you would know that... how?" Miley's sarcastic nature took over in that instant.

"I just saw the boy. I know! Why don't you try hanging out with him? Or will Nick get too jealous?" Billy smirked.

"Dad! I have plenty of friends! Nick doesn't mind me having guy friends so stop with this!"

"Then why not Justin? You guys were friends before you started dating!"

"Oh for heaven's sake Billy! Leave her alone!" Tish laughed as she walked into the kitchen/living room area.

"Why are _you_ so supportive of her relationship with Nick?" Billy asked, annoyed. "You know how much he hurt her when he ran away like a scared alley cat!"

"Oh please... like you didn't hurt me when we first started dating!" Tish countered, referring to the older couples' dating days.

"Go on, Mom! I'm all ears!" Miley smirked at her father as she listened to her mother.

"No no, no need to stir up old wounds!"

"I'm with your mother on that!"

"Of course you are... because you don't want to sound hypocritical!" Miley laughed, humorously.

"Now now, Miley... You know how much of a daddy's girl you are... he's just really protective of you, honey..." Tish smiled at her daughter and glanced at her husband who sighed in defeat.

"Alright. I give up. But be warned... if he hurts you, he'll have to pay."

"What happened to the whole "I'm not getting involved in your love life" speech, dad?" Miley smirked.

"Good one, bud!" He laughed as he high fived her. "I'm sorry honey... you're right. I should stop getting so involved."

"Just please accept Nick and don't scare him off..." She pleaded.

"Now when have I ever done that?"

"You haven't... yet!"

"I promise I won't honey... I know you're happy with him." He smiled as he placed a kiss on her forehead and shooed her off to bed.

"I'm proud of you..." Tish smiled at her long time husband.

"I just can't help but feel bad for Justin... He really liked her, you know..." He sighed. Tish frowned.

"Please don't say that..."

"What? Why not? He..." Tish cut him off.

"I think something happened between him and Miley, Billy... something that brought on the loss of weight and the whole hospital episode."

"What? What do you mean?" Billy asked, eyes wide.

"I'm not too sure... I just know that she told Nick about it and that he's helping her through whatever happened to make her feel so bad about herself." Tish sighed. Billy made a move to go towards Miley's wing but Tish stopped him. "If she wants to tell us she will... maybe with time. But she's obviously not ready to. Pushing her will only make matters worse."

"Alright..." Billy finally gave in. "How do I not pick up on these things? Only you do..."

"That's because I spend a lot more time with her... and I might have overheard her on the phone a couple times... I didn't hear exactly what happened... Just something about Justin being drunk." Billy's eyes widened at his wife's confession. "Now stop getting that pretty head all worked up and go check on Noah for me!" Tish pushed him up the stairs.

...............

"Hello?" Came a tired voice over the speaker phone.

"Nick?" Miley whispered, her voice shaking.

"Miles, what's wrong?" He asked, suddenly feeling completely awake.

"I need you..." She whimpered.

"What happened, honey? Do you want me to come over?"

"Do you mind...?" She sniffled.

"I'll be right over... Just keep talking to me until I get there... I'm getting dressed."

"I'm sorry..." She said quietly, once she got her voice under control again.

"What for...?"

"I've been pushing you away... and not listening to you..."

"Baby, it's ok... don't be sorry..." He reassured her.

"But I am... I feel like I've been horrible to you when you have been nothing but supportive and helpful..."

"You haven't been horrible... you're just going through a tough time..."

"But I have no right to put it on you..." She cried out, annoyed with herself.

"Then what am I here for?" He chuckled, attempting to lighten the mood. Miley giggled a little. Although it wasn't a real Miley laugh, it was a good start.

"You're here for the cuddling and kissing..."

"Hmmm... really feeling the love!" He chuckled.

"You know what I mean..."

"Yeah I know... but I'm here for everything, babe... the good, the bad... As long as good outweighs the bad!" He joked.

"I guess I'll have to make it up to you, huh?"

"No you don't... I'm here for you and you knowing that is everything I want... I'm glad you called."

"Thanks for coming..."

"You're kidding right...?"

"What?"

"You were upset with me most of the day... I couldn't sleep knowing that..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Will you stop with the sorry, already?"

"Sorry..." She giggled as she realised what she had said. "I mean..." She was interrupted by Nick's laugh which automatically brought a smile on her lips.

"Why can't I stay mad at you?" She laughed at herself.

"Oh I don't know... maybe because I'm irresistible? Or maybe because I'm an awesome teddy bear... Oh wait! I got a better one... Because you love me?"

"That I do... so soooo much..."

"I love you too babe."

"I know." She laughed. "You're whipped."

"So are you missy..." Nick laughed.

"You can say that again!" She laughed. Nick's heart leaped at the sound of her laughter.

"Open the door..." He told her quietly as he neared her private entrance. She dropped the phone and squealed as she saw his shadow outside and ran towards the door to open it.

"I missed you too!" Nick teased as she threw herself in his arms.

"Good." She laughed as she brought her lips to his in a 'greeting-kiss'.

"I'm glad you're feeling better..." He whispered as he hugged her tightly.

"What can I say... I'm whipped, remember?"

"You sure are..." He laughed as he picked her up and walked over to her bed, dropping her on it. She watched as he stripped down to his boxers and got under the covers with her.

"I didn't mean to upset you today, Miles... I hope you know that. I was just trying to help... I'm sorry..." He looked into her eyes only to see pure love.

"You were just stating the truth..." She sighed. "I guess I need a little more time...?"

"Of course... just know I'm here and you can lean on me... for anything, ok?"

"I know... but thanks for reminding me..." She smiled up at him. She stifled a yawn as she cuddled into his side.

"Go to sleep..."

**Review? I personally hated this chapter... It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to... but oh well! Guess you have to trust your fingers to do the work for you sometimes, huh? **

**I'm REALLY bad at writing arguments! I just can't let them stay mad at each other... forgive me!! A few more chapters left with more Nileyness and then I'm thinking of writing a Sequel (maybe a few years later?)... with quite a bit of drama.**

**What do you guys think? If I do make a sequel, will you read it? **

**I didn't proof read this chapter! So please excuse all mistakes!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot**

**Chapter 26**

Miley rubbed her eyes tiredly as the morning sun poured into her room and blurred her vision. She was quick to realise she wasn't alone in her bed and smiled at the sleeping body entangled with her own. Nick generally looked calm in their day to day lives but watching him sleep gave a whole new meaning to calm. He looked so peaceful and relaxed... it made Miley smile. He almost looked like an innocent little child, his head nestled in the crook of her neck and his legs wrapped around her own. Miley pulled away just enough to trace his features lightly, with the tip of her finger. He shivered under her touch but did not awake. He had always been a heavy sleeper and it was in time like these that she was thankful for that. She laughed to herself as she remembered the times on the BOBW tour when the Gray parents had to call in Big Rob to wake up their three teenage sons. That's how hard it was to wake them up.

Miley sighed when she realised it was their last day together before going their separate ways: Nick to shoot Camp Rock 2 and Miley, to continue her tour. The cancelled concerts had been somehow attributed new dates somewhere in between other shows. It was going to be hectic, that much she knew. God knows how much she loved touring but she also knew that it was a hardest thing on relationships, especially romantic ones. She had toured enough times with her father to know how hard it was on their family, on their mom and dad especially. She herself had never been in those shoes when it came to Nick... they had gotten together during the BOBW tour and only two months had passed since Nick and his brothers had started their latest tour, during which the teens had managed to slip in a visit and talk quite a bit over the phone. Maybe it wasn't going to be as bad as people made it out to be? She could only hope... the truth was that she knew things would only get more difficult as time went on... The boys would be leaving for their world tour in 2010 and she would be busy with her own shooting of Hannah Montana Season 4 and Wings. Half of her was jealous of Danielle, Kevin's future wife, for she would be following the boys the whole time... but the other half of her loved her work and wanted to keep making music and acting.

"What's got you frowning early morning?" A groggy voice was heard from beside her. She focused her eyes on Nick and smiled when she realised he was awake. "That's better..." He whispered when he saw her smile, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Morning sleepyhead." She cupped his face in her hands and brought her lips to his.

"Wanna tell me what you were thinking about before I woke up?" He asked her as he brushed a stray brown curl out of her face.

"Oh you know... just... things." He chuckled.

"I wouldn't have guessed..." His sarcasm made Miley laugh.

"It's not important..." She smiled as she snuggled deeper into his bare chest.

"I love you..." He whispered as he pressed light kissing to the top of her head.

"I love you too..." Nick squirmed as he felt her breath hit his chest and her lips moving against it. She laughed and pulled away just enough to look up to his face.

"Ticklish?" He nodded with a smile.

"Maybe I should do this more often..." She smiled evilly as she buried her face in his chest and let her warm breath hit it all over again, leaving trails of butterfly kisses on the smooth skin. Not being able to resist the teasing, Nick rolled them over so he was straddling her and attacked her lips with his. Miley smiled through the kiss when she felt Nick's eagerness in the way he kissed her and touched her. He wanted her. Unlike Justin, he wanted her because he loved her and he would never take advantage of her... he was ready to wait for her, no matter how long that was. The thought itself made her smile widen.

"Remember how you said that you hated ours vows to stay pure every once in awhile?"

"Hmmm?" Miley waited patiently for him to continue, a smile adorning her pink, swollen lips.

"This is one of those times I really _really_ hate them!" He let out a quiet breath.

"Good to know I'm not the only hormonal teenager in the room!" Miley teased, her fingers running up and down his sleek back.

"I've always been a hormonal teenager around you..." He replied huskily as he brought his lips dangerously close to hers.

"I kinda noticed..." Miley giggled, a deep blush appearing on her cheeks. Nick couldn't help but laugh. How was he supposed to prevent her from feeling or noticing his hardness through his skinny jeans or boxers every time he was close to her?!

"Who knew you were such a bad girl?" He teased, placing wet kisses in the crook of her neck.

"Oh please... Me feeling something of yours does not make me a bad girl!" She huffed. She squirmed under his touch which only made him smirk. He held her hips pressed against the bed so she wouldn't grind against him by 'accident'.

Miley's cell phone beeped and she was quick to grab it from the bedside table.

"Why can't you live without that thing?" Nick groaned as he pulled away just enough to watch her reading the message she had just received.

_I thought I would let you sleep this morning since it's your last day at home before going on tour. Call me if you need anything, we will be out most of the day – mom_

"Looks like we've got the house to ourselves..." She smiled naughtily. Nick smirked as he went back to his previous activity: kissing her neck.

"Come on big boy... let's go get some breakfast." She used both her hands on his chest to push him off but failed miserably. "Nick!!" She whined. He laughed as he watched her trying to get out from under him.

"You're not going anywhere until I say so...!" He commanded seriously.

"Fine... just kill me already!" She played along.

"Nah that would be too easy and not much fun for me..." He smirked while she rolled her eyes at his cockiness.

"I'll make you a deal... you get off of me now before I pee right here... and you get me to yourself all day long... No movies, no going outside... you can kiss me all day long if you want!"

"Getting off right now!" He rolled off of her and laughed as she sprinted towards the bathroom. She gave him one last glare before shutting the door and doing her business. "You know you could have gotten away with the first sentence..." He called out to her from the bedroom.

"I know!" She called back, laughing at herself. "But I know you aren't capable of torturing me or anyone for that matter... so why not take credit for being the best girlfriend in the world?" She added the last sentence as she appeared in the doorway.

"You know... you can take all the credit you want... because to me you are the best girlfriend in the world..." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"How do you do that?" She frowned.

"Do what?"

"Ruin my moment by putting in something that cheesy?" She joked.

"Ever thought that I only speak the truth no matter how cheesy it sounds?" He joked right back.

"I know..." She smiled as she brought her lips to his for a peck. "Come on, let's go make breakfast!!" She tugged on his hand but he didn't budge. When she gave him a confused looked he gestured to his half naked body.

"So? No one's home!"

"As much as you want me to walk around in my boxers... I'm not going to! This is your house... and your family could walk in anytime!" He chuckled.

"Fine... party pooper." She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to get dressed.

"Do you have some shorts of mine by any chance?" Miley nodded and Nick followed her into her walk in closet.

"Here ya go..." She tossed him an old pair of black basketball shorts.

"They smell like you..." He crinkled his nose as he smelled the cloth.

"Good thing we're not going anywhere but downstairs!!" Miley laughed.

"Yeah... I don't need a rumour starting up about me using girls' perfume."

"Now _that_ would be funny!" Miley stuck out her tongue playfully while Nick rolled his eyes amusedly and slipped on his shorts.

"You really enjoy this don't you...? Teasing me with no mercy?" Nick pouted dramatically.

"No... I just wanna start new rumours... it's so fun!" She added the last sentence sarcastically. "Why don't we go out for breakfast?"

"As much as I want to participate in creating rumours or in this case, confirming them... No!!" Nick laughed as he saw Miley frown and took a step towards her. "I'd much rather do this..." He leaned down just enough to capture her lips in an intense lip lock.

"Stop distracting me!" Miley laughed as she pulled away from him. "I'm hungry!" He chuckled at her enthusiasm and followed her to the living room/kitchen.

..............

Two hours and 6 blueberry muffins later Miley sighed.

"I'm gonna puke." She laid her head on Nick's lap.

"Aw come on... 6 muffins and I helped you eat them. I ate at least half of each. Which means you only had three!" Nick reasoned.

"More than enough for me..."

"What happened to your appetite? You used to be able to eat a whole medium pizza...." Nick frowned.

"I don't know... I guess it just shrunk."

"You're not listening to all those stupid rumours about how thin you should be, right?" He looked at her, a concern expression on his face.

"No of course not!" She laughed. "But I do feel better like this... I just lost 10 pounds!" She added with a shrug.

"That's a lot considering you don't weigh that much." Nick voiced his concerns, once again.

"Oh come on... enough about me and my weight. Let's go swimming!" She shot up from the couch only to sit right back down.

"You ok?"

"Hmm... just forgot how much was in my stomach."

"Then slow down..." He laughed quietly as he extended his hand and pulled her off the couch gently.

"Hmmm." She leaned her body against his as they made their way through the house and up the stairs to her room.

"Do you have any swimming trunks of mine?" Nick asked as he watched her digging through her drawers.

"Hmmm... don't think so but you could always use your boxers!"

"Ok... what about you? Wanna change?" She nodded so he quietly exited the closet to let her change. He had seen her practically naked before but the circumstances always made a difference. He knew she would be shy to change in front of him while he was watching.

"You can come back..." She called out after slipping her bikini bottom up her legs.

"Are you ready-?" His voice trailed off as he saw the top half of her body completely bare. Her back was turned to him but he knew it was a matter of seconds until she turned around and he saw her two beauties.

"You're evil." He whined.

"Why is that?" She laughed. Just like he predicted she turned around and he couldn't help but gape at the sight. Had they somehow gotten... bigger? It was wonder for him how she managed to amaze him every single time he saw her... whether clothed or not.

"Why am I evil?" She laughed as she watched his expression. Suddenly feeling shy from his strong gaze lingering on her body, she tied her bikini top around her neck and back.

"Because you're so damn beautiful..." He told her sincerely as he stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm feeling kinda underdressed compared to you, here...!" She smiled as she peeled his t-shirt off his body.

"Better?" He smirked as he dropped his arms back around Miley's waist.

"Hmmm..." She pretended to think as took a step back to 'examine' him. "I think you could lose the shorts." She smiled innocently while he chuckled.

"I feel like a stripper..." Nick whined.

"A hot one, too..." Miley giggled as she wrapped her arms his neck and brought her lips close to his.

"Are you gonna kiss me or what?" He taunted.

"Maybe..." She laughed at his sceptical expression and crashed her lips against his in a heated kiss. It didn't take long for Nick to pick her up and lead her to her bed on which he fell on top of her. It had been quite some time since he had been able to devour her with kisses this way and he didn't hold back. He had been extra careful ever since her 'encounter' with Justin, afraid that showing more urgency in his kisses might remind her of the scum bag. He was surprised however when she deepened the kiss, kissing him hungrily. In one swift movement, she had her bikini top off, exposing her breasts again. Nick didn't waste time, his mouth on her nipples soon had her moaning and squirming under him. He smiled at her lovingly when he brought his lips back to her mouth for a sweet kiss before going back down, trailing kisses all over her breasts and tummy.

Her fingers on his erection had him groaning and he let her pull off his boxers. Her eyes widened as she noticed the size of his manhood and her hands quickly enclosed around it, moving up and down.

"Miles..." He tried to read her expression to see if she really wanted to keep going.

"Let me..." She whispered in his ear she quickened the pace of her hand, moving up and down his shaft. His grunting and his passionate kisses let her know that she was doing something right and she smiled when she realised _she_ was making him feel like that. It was something new to her, she felt powerful. It didn't take much more for Nick to come all over his tummy, his moans muffled by her hair and neck in which his faced was pressed.

"O.M.G." He panted, kissing her lips lovingly. "That was... whoa..." Miley giggled shyly.

"You sounded like you liked it... but was I doing it right?" She asked hesitantly. She turned away to hide her blushing cheeks and picked up a paper towel before handing it to him to wipe himself.

"Are you kidding? That was amazing!" He laughed lightly at her embarrassment, thinking it was adorable. "I love you..." He whispered as he brought his lips to hers. The small kiss soon turned out into a passionate make out session. Miley reached down to pull off her bikini bottom but Nick stopped her by grabbing her wrists.

"I don't think we should... um... you know..." He spoke nervously.

"Why not? We love each other... why can't we take that step?" She asked, a little hurt by his rejection.

"Because you don't want this, Miles..." He whispered softly, grazing her cheeks with the pad of his thumb.

"Yes, I do! And I know you do too..."

"Of course I want to... I love you and I want to make love to you but I don't think this is the right time. I don't think you want this... I don't think we're ready..."

"I do want this! And I am ready!" She said stubbornly.

"You think you are... but the truth is you're just trying to replace some bad memories by good ones... Me making love to you isn't going to make you forget what Justin did to you... if anything it will make you feel worse because you would be doing it for all the wrong reasons!" He was quick to notice that the mention of Justin's name had her tearing up. He sighed as sat up against the head board and took her in his arms, covering both their bodies with the comforter. "I love you baby..." He whispered softly while kissing her forehead and head. Her silence worried him but he knew he needed to give her some time. Time to take in what they had been about to do and what he had just said.

**I'm so sorry if it seems a little rush by the end... I was just trying to get this out tonight!! Hope you guys like this chapter :-S. Was it too graphic? Let me know what you guys think and answer honestly!!! Thank you, once again, for all the support :D**

**xoxo**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 27**

The teenage couple held each other in silence as the minutes ticked by, Nick not daring to speak another word in case it hurt his girlfriend and Miley because she was afraid of what would come out of her mouth. She didn't trust herself in that moment.

"_You're just trying to replace some bad memories by good ones." _Nick's voice echoed in her head. Was she really being that selfish and using him? She didn't want to believe she would do something that low. She wanted him to yell at her and be upset with her for the way she had treated him. But no... he held her in his arms like the fragile person she had become. He gave her all his love when really... she felt like she didn't deserve any of it.

"What's going through your head, right now?" Nick finally mustered up the courage to talk. She shifted in his arms to look into his eyes. Why is it that the only thing she saw in them was love? Not a hint of anger or frustration. Sadness, yes because he was worried about her. But she saw nothing that could make her think he was angered or upset with her.

"I'm sorry..." She let out with difficulty, turning her gaze away from his.

"It's ok..." He chuckled lightly. "Even though I don't know why you're sorry in the first place." His smile made her heart melt, as always.

"I didn't mean to use you like that... I... I really want to do that with you... just..."

"Just not yet..." He completed her sentence. He nodded in understanding as he wrapped his arm around her, reassuringly. "We have our promises. Let's keep it that way for now... And if one day we do it... I want it to be because it's something we've considered thoroughly and are completely sure about it. Not something that came in the spur of the moment because one of us was upset." He added the last sentence cautiously, examining her features carefully for any signs of hurt. Her brief nod reminded him that they were on the same page. They were so different... and yet so alike. It almost didn't make sense but the way they completed each other and the way they agreed on matters like these made his heart swell and burst with love for her.

How many times had he heard that relationships were all about sacrifices and compromises? Hundreds and hundreds of times... However, he did not understand it because him and Miley rarely disagreed and enjoyed doing pretty much anything that would make the other happy. God knew what he would do for this girl without being asked twice. She never seized to surprise him and amaze him. One thing was sure, he would never get bored of her because she was so unique; everybody knew that.

"Are you ok?" She stroked his cheek gently, searching his eyes for any signs of disappointment.

"Why do you ask?" He smiled as he planted a soft lingering kiss on her lips.

"Why aren't you angry with me?" She finally asked, not being able to understand his calm demeanour.

"Why would I be angry?" He frowned.

"I led you on... and then didn't go through with it." She bit her lip nervously.

"Oh Miles..." Nick chuckled lightly. "You gave me something amazing today... it meant so much to me..." He kissed her lips again to prove his point. "Don't be sorry babe... I know you. I knew you weren't ready for this. I don't want this if you don't, alright? Get that into your pretty little head." He grinned as he added the last sentence teasingly.

"I give up..." She laughed. When Nick raised his eyebrow in confusion she continued: "You're amazing to me no matter what I do... so I give up trying to read between the lines and figure out why you're not upset when I think you should be!" She laughed again as she realised how complicated her sentence sounded. Nick chuckled as he brought his lips back to hers in a sweet kiss.

"I love you... it's almost impossible for me to be mad at you... ever." He chuckled when he saw her roll her eyes playfully. "You picked the wrong boyfriend if you can't handle cheesiness, Miss Miley." Miley fake gasped at his joke and slapped his chest playfully.

"I take offense to that. I think I couldn't have done any better in my choice." She grinned, laughing at herself for being the cheesy one in that second.

"Good answer!" He laughed as he pressed his lips to hers in a mind blowing kiss.

"You know... if you got to go to second base, I should be allowed to as well." He grinned wickedly. Miley's eyes widened.

"You..." Nick laughed at her expression as he pulled her lower onto the bed and hovered over her.

"Can I?" He asked softly as his hands found their way under the comforter and onto her bare stomach and breasts. She nodded shyly, a smile never leaving her almost innocent-like face. She moaned as his hands fondled her breasts, pinching her nipples gently every now and then. His mouth on hers had her gasping for air and his hands on her bare body had her whimpering. With no warning, Nick's fingers found their way inside her bikini bottom and onto her sensitive core. She bucked her hips as they came in contact with her nub, rubbing ever so softly. Nick kissed her neck gently as he continued to rub her, smiling whenever she let out a cute noise of appreciation. Not being able to move his hand the way he wanted to, he quickly ripped off the last bit of clothing, exposing her most private part to him for the first time. He gave her a reassuring kiss when he noticed the blush that had risen to her cheeks and locked eyes with her to check that what he was doing was alright with her. Her smile gave him free reigns and soon, his tongue and finger were pleasuring her in ways she never thought imaginable. She bucked her hips for the last time when she felt the heat rising from her lower stomach and erupted with no warning when his tongue slid deeper inside her. Nick wrapped his arms around her shivering body and kissed her forehead while he waited for her ragged breathing to even out. Her first orgasm made Miley feel like she had been drained out of all energy and she surprised herself when she climbed onto him and straddled him as if she had tons of energy left. He smiled when he felt her private part pressing against his stomach and a small blush rose to his cheeks when he realised he was hard again. She grinned evilly as she teased his sensitive member by trailing her fingers on it, her mouth covering his hungrily. She pulled away from him to sit between his legs, hovering over him. She heard him whimper at the loss of contact and then groan when she kissed the tip of his shaft.

"Miles..." He groaned when he felt her welcoming him in her wet mouth. He didn't get the chance to ask her if she was sure about doing something like that because she had him lose all train of thoughts when her hands were added to the mix. He didn't know how he kept his self control in that moment... he wanted her so badly. Like he never had before. He wanted to show her just how much he loved her.

She made him feel things no one would ever make him feel, he was sure of that. Even though he didn't know the whole meaning of sex, he knew that she would be the only one to make him feel the way she was in that moment. Because she was Miley, the woman he loved with all his hearts, the one who had him wrapped around her little finger no later than ten days into their first relationship. No one had this much power over him... nobody else could make him feel as many emotions as she had in the past three years.

..............

"You know how I agreed when I said we weren't ready for... you know..." Nick nodded, chuckling at her hesitation to use the word sex. "I hate myself for saying that!" She laughed.

"I want it too, babe... but..."

"But we're not ready... I know I know." She sighed.

"You know I would break my promise in a split second if we were really sure about this..." He looked into her eyes, showing his sincerity to her. "Many things need to be considered before we take that step... I just don't want us to regret it... Although I don't see how I could ever regret doing something like _that_ with you..." He grinned boyishly as he added the last sentence in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I know, babe." She smiled sweetly at him before pressing her lips to his in a lingering kiss. "Let's go take a shower!" She flirted as she got up from her place in his arms and dashed towards the adjoining bathroom. Nick laughed as he followed her, entering the shower and wrapping his arms around her.

"I can't believe I'm actually okay with you taking a shower with me..." She giggled.

"Oh Miles... you're growing up... I'm so proud of you!" He mocked.

"Hey!" She hit his chest playfully, a scowl decorating her luscious lips.

"I'm glad you're getting comfortable around me like this." He motioned to their naked bodies.

"Who knew I could be shyer than Nick Gray??" She joked.

"I am not shy!" He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at her.

"Fine... you used to be though. Very shy." She laughed when she saw him roll his eyes.

"Are you done yet?" He didn't wait for an answer and turned on the hot water, letting the water fall on their sweaty and smelly bodies. **(A/N: gross! Lol)**

"You do realise that if anybody comes home right now, we're dead?" She laughed, excitement building from the fear of being caught.

"Way to ruin a moment, Mi!" Nick groaned.

"Aw I'm sorry... Can I make it up to you?" She squeezed some soap out of the bottle and into her palms and undertook to wash him. She smiled as she felt him shivering under her touch, her hands gliding across his smooth, firm flesh. "I love you..." She whispered against his lips as he kissed her lips lovingly.

...............

"You smell nice..." Nick whispered as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. The couple was currently sitting on the living room couch after eating a healthy meal of left over lasagna made by mommy Tish.

"You're tickling me..." She giggled, squirming as she felt Nick's hot breath on her neck.

"Sorry." He pulled away to look at her, a smug smile on his lips.

"Don't move... I'll be right back." And with that she shot up from her seat and ran up the stairs to fetch whatever it was that she wanted.

"What's all that?" Nick laughed as he watched his girlfriend walking down stairs, a big cardboard box in her arms.

"You'll see..." She smiled mischievously as she sat down beside him and pulled out a small box covered in blue wrapping paper. Nick raised his eyebrow at her, obviously confused.

"As much as I want to... I won't be with you on your birthday." She took a deep breath as she continued. "So I decided I was going to give your presents early... I wanted to give them to you in person."

"Babe..."

"Don't you start saying things like I didn't need to get you anything..." She warned, giving him a look.

"But you really shouldn't have... I have everything I could possibly want." He smiled sweetly at her.

"Don't start with the cheesiness just yet." She joked. He laughed and took the box she was handing him. He opened it to reveal a blue ipod. "I found out you broke yours when I was in hospital... and I felt responsible... so I thought it was my duty to replace it. Except I got a blue one instead of white." She smiled at him. "Oh and I also found your playlist and uploaded it to this one. So it's just waiting to be used."

"Whoa... that was really thoughtful..." He smiled lovingly at her and leaned over to give her a thank you kiss.

"There's more..." She laughed when she saw his eyes widen.

"Miles!" He scolded lightly. She laughed as she pulled out a rectangular box.

"I know you already have one and all... but I thought you needed an upgrade." She laughed when she saw him roll his eyes playfully, pulling out the latest Mac iphone from its box.

"I actually did need a new one... Frankie managed to scratch the screen. Thank you." He leaned over for another kiss to which she responded eagerly.

"Miles this is too much!" He laughed when he saw her pulling out a large bag containing... clothes?

"Shut up and open it." She smiled as she watched him pull out a light blue Ralf Lauren Polo and Levis dark blue jeans, just like the one she liked on him.

"Levis, huh?" He smirked remembering the lyrics to her song '7 Things'. "I thought you love my _old Levis_... these are new!" He teased.

"Nick!" She whined, hiding her pink cheek in her hands.

"Thank you babe... these look awesome." He pulled her into another kiss.

"Now..." This time she pulled out a baseball bat wrapped in blue and yellow tissue paper. Nick's eyes widened as he realised what it was and quickly ripped the paper off of it.

"Oh my god!" He grinned when he saw the signature of his all time sports idol on the bat. **(A/N Sorry don't remember who is Nick's favourite player and was too lazy to do research :-S. Please forgive me?)**

"Do you know how long I've wanted one of these?" He asked her, still completely amazed by the fact that his girlfriend would go through the trouble of finding and obtaining something as rare and as valuable as an authentic bat.

"I know." She grinned, happy to see him this pleased.

"You're awesome..." He whispered as he crashed his lips to hers in a passionate lip lock. He smiled through the kiss and hugged her tightly.

..............

"Don't say it!" She warned as Nick was about to say goodbye.

"I won't." He smiled. "I just want you to promise me that you will call me when you need _anything_ ok?" She knew what he was referring to and nodded her head gratefully.

"I have a feeling I will be ok. I don't know... being with you today... it just... I realised that I was really lucky. Lucky to have you and a supportive family like the one I have. Lucky to be able to do the things I love every day of my life. Sure Justin took advantage of my trust in him. But he was also drunk. I know he is not a bad guy... anybody could have done what he did in that moment, when he felt so vulnerable and lacked judgement."

"Miles..." Nick tried to remind her that he didn't deserve her forgiveness but he also realised that forgiveness might be the only way for her to heal.

"Everybody deserves a second chance... I'm not saying I'm going to be friends with him. No way. I just think that I should stop feeling sorry for myself and move on with my life. And be thankful that it wasn't worse." She smiled as she added: "I still have my virginity... And I'm keeping it safe until you take it from me."

"Miles..." Nick was really touched by her words and the glint in his eyes showed it. "I don't know what to say... I know you love me and all... but whoa. You, wanting to give your virginity to me means so much to me... you have no idea!" He smiled as he pressed his lips to her forehead. "I love you so much..."

"I love you too..." She smiled as their eyes locked. "And for the record, you wanting to break your vow to be with me means the world to me."

"I just want you to know how serious I am about us..." He hugged her tightly against him, rubbing his knuckles on her lower back in a way he knew she liked.

"I know you are... And I am too... I'm sorry it took me so long to let you back into my life and into my heart..." She apologised.

"You had your reasons... and in the end it made things better. It taught me some good lessons." He smirked.

"Such as...?"

"Never under estimate Miley Stewart." He teased, earning an eye roll from his girlfriend. "Ok I really have to go if I don't want Kevin and Joe to kick me out of the band." He joked.

"There's no band without you, babe. Your brothers are smart enough to know that!" Miley laughed. "But I know you have to go."

"I love you... good night and have a safe trip to Denver, okay?" He cupped her face in between his hands and leaned down for a final good bye kiss.

"Yeah. Same goes for you. Have a safe trip to Canada." She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly against her one last time. Miley wasn't one to cry when saying goodbyes because to her there were no goodbyes. Just, see you soons. And boy was she used to them!!

"I love you babe... you're amazing..."

"I love you." She smiled as she placed one last lingering kiss on his lips and let go of him to watch him head for the door. Turning around one last time before exiting the house, Nick smiled lovingly at her and waved. She returned the smile although it was tainted with a little bit of sadness and blew him a kiss which he caught and held to his heart, showing her that he would treasure it always, just like their love. As soon as the door closed, she fought the urge to call him to hear his velvety voice and instead, drowned herself in her passion, jolting down lyrics as she strummed her guitar. Neither of them knew when they would see each other again, but the memories of their last day together would be locked securely in their hearts for always.

**Hello fellas! What a sappy chapter, huh? Oh well... that's what happens when I'm moody and cranky! Lol. Writing this actually put me in a good mood!! When life's not perfect why not write about one that is? Yup I know, I've officially lost it! Oh well... I wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I hadn't already :P jk.**

**Alright so... I realise this doesn't really make sense because in 'real life' the Cyrus and the Jonas parents' are a lot stricter with their kids when it comes to spending alone time with their bf/gf (At least that's the image they give out ;) ) But hey... I don't care. Lol. In my story they're a lot more relax, as you can see. Hope nobody minds?**

**Let me know what you think about the graphic parts... They were a little rushed in this chapter and I tried not to use too much vocabulary and too much description because I don't know how sensitive you guys are... I'm a real Niley perv if you hadn't noticed already :P. Just let me know what you guys think and I will adjust!**

**Feedback is of great help and an awesome motivator!!! Few more chapters left and then... SEQUEL!! I actually can't wait. I think I will be better at writing about them when they get older since I'm older (but a real kid at heart, hehe). **

**XOXO **


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 28**

**One month later (Mid-October, 2009)**

"Please, Mom! I don't want a party!"

"Miles it's going to be your 17th birthday... come on!" Tish reasoned.

"Exactly. I had my Disney Land party for my 16th... I really want it low key this year! I'm begging you mom... no big surprise party!"

"Alright, honey. You're the boss. But I think your friends really want to be with you on that day!"

"Yeah... I just want to hang out with them... nothing more, ok?" Her eyes pleaded.

"What's this I hear about Miss Miley not wanting a big party?" Came the sound of a familiar and much appreciated voice.

"Demi?" Miley turned around, shocked to see her best friend standing backstage of one of her concerts.

"Hey Miles!"

"Oh my gosh, Dems! What are you doing here?"

"Well I heard someone was missing their best friend..." Demi teased.

"It's so nice to see you..." Miley spoke into Demi's shoulder, hugging her tightly.

"Nice to see you too, honey." Demi flashed her beautiful, sincere smile her way.

"I can't believe you actually came out here!"

"Well... since we're on a break from filming Camp Rock and the boys had to fly out of the country for concerts... I decided to invite myself over here." Demi joked.

"I'm glad!" Miley grinned.

"How are you holding up?" The darker haired girl asked cautiously. As expected, Miley rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine! You need to stop listening to rumours, Dems!" She teased.

"Miles it's been full on... you getting sick and the rumours flying around about you having Swine flu and the rumours about our feuding... Not to mention the rumours about you and Liam and about Nick and Courtney!" Demi added with a sigh.

"Well, see for yourself... my health is all good!! As for Nick and I... we haven't been seen together in a while so the media link us to people we were actually seen with!! It doesn't matter as long as we know the truth!" Miley smiled.

"Yeah speaking of... why is Liam out here tonight?" Demi frowned. She didn't know the guy but Miley could tell she already didn't like him.

"He just wanted to hang out... you know catch up since it's been a 2 months since we wrapped up the movie!!" Miley smiled.

"Hmmm... He isn't trying to steal you away from Nick though, is he?" Demi asked suspiciously, raising her eyebrows.

"Dem... first of he's two years older... and second of... there is no way he would date a Disney star!! Trust me. The guy is a player!" Miley assured her

"He might be a player but I know what I heard about the way he treats you!! He acts like a lovesick puppy around you!!" Demi laughed.

"DEMI!" Miley scolded lightly, laughing a little at Demi's joke.

"I'm serious, Miles. Even your sister noticed it! She said he was all bummed out when he found out you and Nick were back together."

"Whatever..." Miley rolled her eyes. "Wait a minute..." Miley paused. "Nick didn't send you down here to 'check on me', did he?" Miley narrowed her eyes at Demi who looked away, suddenly taking interest in the light fixture. "Oh God help me!" Miley groaned.

"I wouldn't be complaining, you know... you're lucky to have somebody who cares so much about you!" Demi smirked.

"HA! So he did send you down here!" Miley smiled triumphantly.

"No! Well... um... he didn't really. He was just worried about you... you know since you've both been extra busy and haven't been talking as much as usual... And I had some time off and really wanted to see you and watch one of your concerts. So here I am!"

"Right... so you're saying he didn't ask you to call him with details as soon as you spoke to me and knew how I was?" Miley narrowed her eyes at her best friend again, arms crossed over her chest.

"Hmm... Did he? I don't remember!" Demi laughed nervously.

"Demi!!!!" Miley couldn't help but laugh at the comical situation. How could she possibly be mad at her boyfriend for being worried? Sure he worried a tad too much at times, but in the end... she loved the attention and the way he cared.

"I'll just text him. That way you can't accuse me of taking orders from him!" Demi stuck her tongue out and started typing away on her blackberry.

"I can't believe he put you up to this! And you fell for it!" Miley rolled her eyes playfully. Truth said, she was glad to see Demi and was even more touched by the way her true friends and family cared for her... let's not forget her fans, as well! They had been very supportive through the difficult times she had experienced with her body in the last month. Fever, cough, cold... she had collected all kinds of nasty germs and had emptied quite a few bottles of medicine to get better at the soonest.

"You know you love us, anyway!" Demi smirked.

"Miley, you're on in 5!" Called out the stage crew.

"Gotta go, girl... Have fun out there, remember, I'll be watching!" Demi spoke seriously, earning a laugh from Miley.

"No pressure! Love ya!" Miley waved as she exited the dressing room and headed for the stage.

..............

_Making Demi come check on me? Really? I mean really, babe? – Sweaty Miles_

Miley laughed at her own message as she pressed send. She had just gotten backstage after her show and was trying to cool down under the ceiling fan.

_:-S. Yum I love sweaty you! – High Nicky_

Miley laughed out loud as she read her boyfriend's answer. He was one of a kind!!

_You love me when I'm sweaty? EWWW! Btw, you're such a worrier – pumped Miles_

She was still high from the show, the adrenaline rushing through her veins making her buzz with excitement. It had certainly been a success... a very large arena with thousands of screaming fans. The more she did it, the less realistic it all became... it was truly amazing to be able to perform in front of thousands of fans, knowing that she was helping them have a great time. She loved every second of it, she couldn't deny that.

_I love you always... sweaty, not sweaty, dressed, not dressed... :P I'm not a worrier :-O – Crazy Nicky_

_Perv :P. Yes you are... did Demi give you a full report yet? :P – In love with a perv_

_Well yes I am! How can I not be with such a beautiful girlfriend? :P. Yes she did give me the full report I had asked for ;-) – In love with a perv_

_Line stealer! I'm not a perv, though ;-). Hehe good report, I hope? – Loves her worried boyfriend_

_Very good report... according to her you've never rocked a much as you did tonight! Congratulations, baby!! Sure, you're not a perv! Everybody believes that :P – out of ideas._

_Well that was creative :P. Aw thanks, sweetie. I am not a perv!! – wonders if boys still have cooties_

_If I remember well you were the one who started the whole second base thing... am I not right? :P. Perv!!! – Does not have cooties!!_

_Fine. But that's because I love you, not because I'm a perv. – loves curly top_

_Same thing, hun. Curly top? Really Miles? How old are you? – loves Hannah Montana_

_I thought you loved me :'(. I'm going to be 17 in a little more than month in case you forgot... – loves Nate Gray_

_Who's the line stealer now :P. You are HM, silly ;-) – misses his hot gf_

Miley giggled at the response and covered her cheeks with her hands to control her blushing cheeks. Texting with Nick often sent her into blushing frenzies.

"Miles?" She turned around to face Liam who had just entered her dressing room.

"Hey!" She smiled brightly at him. "Can't do hugs... gotta shower first!" She laughed as she pinched her nose to illustrate.

"Who cares!" Liam laughed as he pulled her into a hug. "Long time eh?"

"Yeah! How was Australia?" She asked him politely, as she pulled away from their hug.

"Good, good. Visited my family and did a few interviews and photo shoots... the usual." He smiled as he took in the changes that could be visible on her face and body. She definitely looked thinner... not too thin but still... thinner than she was before he had left for Australia and her facial features seemed to have matured... The hard time she had gone through had certainly contributed to that. But the only thing Liam could really notice is that she looked radiant, as if glowing. The iphone she was holding in her palm made him believe that Nick was the cause of all of this and the pang of jealousy that hit him made him wince.

"Anyways... it's great to see you...!" She smiled at him. "I'm gonna head for the shower though... I'll meet you after?" She asked.

"Yeah of course... I'll be waiting." Liam sent her a thumbs up as he exited the dressing room.

_Where'd you go? :-( - sad nicky_

_Sorry... Liam was talking to me! I'm gonna take a shower... Talk to you later, tonight? – misses her boyfriend_

_I hope Liam isn't planning on joining you in the shower :-O – jealous Nicky_

_Ew NO! Only you're allowed to do that ;-) – loves jealous Nicky_

_Aw why did you have to do that? Now I really want to join you!!! – desperate Nicky_

_Sowy :-S. Talk to you later, baby. I love you!! _

_Love you more. Call me later. :-D. Xoxo_

Miley smiled at the answer she received... she couldn't remember how she could have possibly fought with someone as sweet as Nick. Their relationship had taken a big blow towards the end of the BOBW tour, when things had become difficult and they were all tired and stressed. She couldn't remember what had brought on all the arguments... but one thing was for sure, she wasn't going to let something like that happen again. Nick had been put off what he was feeling then... but she knew he had really come to terms with it and having her in his life had pieced him back together, just like he had mended her broken heart with his sincere 'I love yous'. They needed each other more than they knew and they were starting to realise it more and more as each day passed.

**Eh! Sorry for the boring chapter... I just needed a filler before the next one and I didn't want to skip too much time at once! I wanted to write a scene with Demi, Liam and Miley hanging out after the show but I had no ideas as to what to write :-S! Sorry!**

**Love you guys!**

**xoxo**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 29**

"Can you believe this?" A really annoyed and frustrated Miley ranted. "She doesn't want me to hang out with Liam and older friends because she thinks I'm trying to grow up faster than my own age! Does that even make any sense?" She was referring to her mother's new concerns that spending time with older people was making Miley turn into an adult faster than she needed to. Her fame and the difficulty of her work had already caused her to mature a lot faster than most teens of her age and Tish thought it was better for Miley to behave like the 16 – going on 17 – year old she was!

"Nick, why are you so silent?" The angered teen asked.

"Miles..."

"You agree with her don't you? I can't believe this! My own boyfriend is taking sides with my mother!" She cried out, hurt evident in her voice.

"Miles, you know it's not like that!!"

"Oh really... then how is it, Nick? Please enlighten me!" Her sarcasm made Nick wince.

"Please don't take this the wrong way... I just don't understand why you aren't content with being a role model to all those young girls...! Those girls look up to you and have been your fans ever since you started the Hannah show!"

"I'm almost 17, Nick! I'm not 13 anymore!!" She sighed, evidently annoyed.

"So what? They are the one who followed you and helped bring you to where you are today, Miles... You were satisfied with pleasing them and them only for so long... what's changed?" He asked cautiously.

"I'm not the little girl you dated 3 years ago, Nick!"

"I'm aware of that, Miles... Look I just think that your mother has got a point. The new clothes, the new dances and all... it's just so mature... how do you think the younger girls feel when they see you like that? They don't really understand it." He awaited an outburst and was surprised when she responded maturely.

"I'm growing up! I want to reach other people as well!"

"That makes sense... but that can't happen overnight..." He tried to reason with her.

"It didn't!" She replied stubbornly.

"You're suddenly performing in really short shorts and really mature clothes! It was a sudden change... ever since the Teens Choice Awards!" He replied, becoming irritated by her stubbornness to see things her way and her way only.

"You didn't have a problem so far... so what changed?" She asked bitterly.

"I don't have a problem! I'm just trying to help you understand your mother's point of view... not to mention your fans'!" He sighed.

"Forget I even asked you for your opinion..." She replied before cutting the call.

"Honey..."

"Don't start with me, mom!" Miley warned as she tossed the phone on her bed and buried her face in her hands.

"Miles, I heard most of the conversation... Nick's just trying to look out for you... just like all of us are... Please understand that, sweetie..." Her mother spoke calmly, trying hard to make her daughter see some sense in what she had been trying to make her understand.

"No... you guys are just like all the tabloids... you think I'm gonna turn like Britney or worse, Lindsay (Lohan)! Well guess what... It would actually be an honour to achieve as much as Britney did in her career... If she went wrong in her life it's her problem, not ours. But career wise what she achieved is amazing!" Miley spoke up, tears brimming her eyes.

"And I completely agree with you on that... There is no way we believe the tabloids, Miley. You should know that much about us... We're your family and we love you. Aren't you the one who's famous for saying 'my family keeps me grounded'? How many times have you said that, Mile?" Tish reminded her.

"I know that... but trying to control me isn't helping me staying grounded! What's wrong with me wanting to grow up? Why can't I want to be remembered as a good performer?"

"Do you really think that wearing those kinds of clothes is what is going to qualify you as a great performer?" Tish asked disbelievingly. Miley remained quiet as she thought back to the many times she was told that she wasn't living her life, she was having her image rule it for her, instead. Oh how much she wanted to prove those people wrong! Hence why she started wearing more revealing clothes... she was a teenage girl after all, she wanted people to look at her. Little did she know that her charisma was enough to attract people's attention. "You're not that girl Miley... you're not the kind of girl who needs to sell her body to be accepted by people and be looked up too. You're talent is what catches people's attention. Remember that..." Tish spoke wisely before exiting the room, quietly closing the door after her.

.............

"Babe, what's wrong?" Demi asked Miley when she saw her dull look and sad expression.

"Huh?" Miley snapped out of it.

"You're being all quiet and you're not your usual rambling self... it's your Birthday! Will you cheer up?" Demi tried to make her smile.

"I'm sorry, Dem." Miley shot her an apologetic smile and went back to tying her shoes. "Ok I'm ready... is this appropriate?" She asked as she twirled around, showing off her knee length, light blue and white, silk, halter dress.

"You look beautiful... it's perfect." Demi grinned.

"Where are we even going? I said I didn't want anything fancy..." Miley whined, reminding her best friend that she wanted a low key birthday party.

"Don't worry. I know you will love it!"

"You look really nice, Dems." Miley complimented her as she took in the beauty of the black and red dress that stopped just above her knees. "If only Joe could see you like this!" Miley teased. Demi's eyes widened as she realised something but she covered up her expression and answered nervously.

"Um... yea..." She took a deep breath and tried to change the conversation. "Miles, I'm sure Nick didn't mean any harm by what he said to you... don't hold it against him. He's just worried..."

"He just doesn't understand me!" Miley cried out, frustrated. "Why can't he be happy, like any other boyfriend would be to see his girlfriend in short skirts and shorts? Does he want me to wear a turban or something?" She spoke bitterly, still extremely hurt by her boyfriend's words.

The point she missed was that, Nick wasn't just any kind of boyfriend. He was a decent one, one who didn't necessarily want to show off his girlfriend's body.

She rubbed her temples tiredly and pulled out her phone to check her messages. No messages... and no missed calls. He hadn't even tried calling... Just one call to wish her a happy birthday, earlier that morning and it had only resorted into a fight. Or more like Miley reproaching him the fact that he had taken sides with her mother and didn't try to understand how she was feeling.

As much as she didn't want to talk to him she knew what he was trying to do. Giving her space so that she would get fed up with his silence and call him up. Of course, she was upset with him for the way he had spoken to her... and she resented the fact that he didn't call. But she was stubborn and wasn't going to give in that easily.

"You'll sort it out soon, I promise." Demi vowed, as she pulled up her friend from the bed and walked her out to the awaiting limo.

"So much for nothing too fancy..." Miley rolled her eyes playfully, trying hard to cheer up for her friends' sakes. This was her evening, she wasn't going to let her fight with Nick come in the way of her having a good time with her friends.

"I promise it won't be that fancy... just a good old birthday party with the people you love... do you have any objections?" Demi joked.

"No, no, no objections!" Miley grinned. "Thanks Dems. You're the best friend I could ever ask for..." She smiled gratefully.

"It's only the beginning..." Demi winked. She crossed her fingers that this evening would turn out the way she had hoped it would. The last thing she wanted was a scene at Miley's birthday party... she just wanted her to have fun with her best friends, being reunited all together was rare for them seeing as their full schedules kept them busy and out of town quite often.

"I've never been here before." Miley commented as she the large sign on what looked like... a club? "Whoa..." She was speechless. It looked like one of the most expensive clubs she had ever seen and she started to wonder how many people had been invited... It looked like the large building could hold at least a 100 to 200 people.

"Before you start thinking anything... it's a _teen_ club."

"But..."

"And it's been closed for the night in your honour! So don't start worrying about fans and paparazzi, now follow me!" Demi ordered as she stepped out of the limo and guided Miley towards the entrance. No identification needed since the security man at the door knew exactly who they were. He smiled politely and opened the door to reveal what looked like an amazingly well decorated room. Balloons hung from the ceiling and the disco lights in the dim room gave out a great effect. Miley was quick to notice the large cake, or rather the two large cakes in the shape of a 1 and a 7 (for 17) in one of the corners of the room. She had to admit, it looked really good. She also noticed a stage on the other side of the room and wondered if there would be a live band? Everything looked amazing but one thing let her a little confused... where was everybody?? And just like magic, the lights on stage turned on and she could distinctly make out the three worldly known curly heads.

"Wha..." Miley covered her mouth in shock when she saw Nick smiling right at her, standing close to the mic. Their whole band seemed to have come down for the occasion and she couldn't help but grin at the sight of her boyfriend and her close friends singing Happy Birthday to her. She soon noticed the crowd that had formed around her, singing along.

"Happy Birthday to you Miles..." Nick spoke into the microphone when the song was over. His short sentence had everybody awing, the love in his eyes evident to everybody who looked at him then. He was quick to walk off stage and then through the crowd. Miley watched him nearing her, it seemed like every second lasted forever and she finally got her legs moving, running as fast as she could in her heels, to meet him. No words were spoken when the couple embraced each other, holding on tightly.

"I missed you so much!" Nick smiled when he finally pulled away to look into her eyes.

"I missed you too... and I'm sorry..." Her saddened expression had his heart melting and he was quick to comfort her.

"I'm sorry too... I love you..." He smiled sincerely before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"I love you too..." She murmured against his lips. "But I'm still sorry for reacting like baby. You were right, I should be able to accepts critics from you..."

"Shhh... we can talk about it some other time... For now, please enjoy your birthday, big girl!" He kissed her forehead and let go of her so she could hug his brothers and their band mates.

Nick never left Miley's side as her friends wished her a happy birthday, hugging her. He was content with watching her interact with her friends and his heart thumped faster every time she glanced towards him, her beautiful smile charming him just like the very first time he had seen it over three years ago.

.............

"Congrats party planner! You did a great job!" Joe hugged Demi tightly when he finally found her leaning against the refreshments table.

"Thanks..." She breathed in his scent and reluctantly pulled away from his embrace. "I'm just glad you guys could come. This party wouldn't have been the same without you guys!" She smiled knowingly and Joe nodded his head.

"I thought Nick would burst if he went another day without seeing Miley. Two and half months is a long time..." He chuckled. "I don't know how they do it."

"I guess they love each other enough to know that they'd rather be together like this than not be together at all..." Demi observed.

"You're probably right. I don't think I've ever seen those two happy without each other." He laughed lightly. "Anyways... how are you?" He smiled softly her way.

"I'm good..." She laughed lightly. It wasn't like Joe Gray to ask those questions and it somehow made her laugh.

"You look good, too." He complimented, a slight trace of red covering his cheeks.

"You would tell me that even if I was wearing my pjs, Joe!" She teased, reminding him of how much of ladies men he was.

"Ok then let me correct myself... you look amazing!" He winked.

"It's just a party dress, Joe." She giggled.

"A party dress with you in it. Makes a big difference." He flirted. Demi found her cheeks flushing and was thankful for the dimness of the room that prevented Joe from noticing them.

"Whatever Gray!" She laughed. "Let's dance!" And like that, they were off to the dance floor, combining their most hilarious dance moves to the joy of the guests, laughing hysterically at their antics.

"Oh please tell me that's not my brother..." Nick begged as he watched on.

"Sorry, babe, it does look like Joe making a fool of himself on the dance floor." Miley laughed.

"Wouldn't hurt to show some compassion, you know!" He scowled.

"Hmmm..." She covered her mouth to muffle her giggles as she noticed Joe's partner in crime, Demi. "At least they seem to be having fun... Come on, dance with me!" She pleaded.

"Miles..." He groaned as she pulled him towards the dance floor. However, he soon forgot his misgivings when he found that dancing gave him the opportunity of holding Miley close to him, something he hadn't been able to do for over two months.

"Not so bad is it?" She smiled knowingly.

"Not bad..." He smirked before twirling her around and bringing her back into his arms to kiss her.

"Who knew you had that in you, Mr Gray?" She teased when she pulled away breathless from their kiss.

"You'll find that I'm quite a good dancer by night, Miss Stewart." He replied seriously, earning a giggle from Miley. "You look beautiful, by the way..." He noted.

"We're matching..." She grinned, pointing at his light blue shirt and her light blue dress.

"Truly made for each other... what do you think?" He grinned.

"I think I love that sentence..." She giggled, pressing her lips to his.

"One more year and we're legal! Can you believe it?" He asked her.

"Yeah... time flies." She smiled lovingly at him as she examined his perfectly gelled curls and his joyful expression.

"Picture time!" Demi yelled as she gathered everyone in front of the stage for a group picture. Of course, Nick and Miley were the centre of the attention and hence of the pictures. The small squeezes Nick was giving Miley's hand had her smiling wide and she winked at the camera taking shots of the large group of friends.

She noticed the awkwardness between Taylor and Joe but shrugged it off. She was just happy to be surrounded by her friends and thanked every one of them for celebrating her birthday with her. Most of the Hannah co-stars and friends along with quite a few of the Disney stars had come out to share her birthday with her. She also noticed and greeted the Last Song co-stars and was somewhat relieved to find that Liam hadn't been able to make it. She liked the guy and was great friends with him but the combination Nick/Liam wasn't the best, seeing as Liam had feelings for her and Nick was quite protective.

...............

"Looks like we're the only ones left..." Nick whispered into Miley's ear as he placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them gently. Leaning her head back against his chest, she closed her eyes to imprint the moment, the happiest birthday she had ever had so far in her young life.

"Thank you for coming..." Miley said ever so softly.

"You really thought I could go another day without seeing you?" Nick chuckled lightly. "I was dying to tell you that we would see each other sooner than we expected... but I didn't want to ruin the surprise." He admitted sheepishly, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Yeah they got quite a laugh out of my expression when I saw you up there!" Miley giggled.

"You looked beautiful..." Nick kissed the back of her neck lightly. "Your parents agreed to let you spent the night at my place... should we go?" Miley turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him.

.................

Miley made her way down the stairs of the Gray LA house, after changing into comfortable sweats and one of Nick's t-shirts. She walked through the large house and out the backdoor to see Nick, looking up at the star filled sky. She quietly sat down on the back porch beside him and smiled at his soft expression.

"Just like old times..." She whispered, reminding him of the countless number of times they had watched the night sky together in their younger days.

"Just like old times..." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the top of her head. "Happy Birthday, baby."

"Thanks..." Miley smiled lovingly at the curly haired man holding her against his heart.

"Now... time for your presents!" He told her cheerfully.

"I thought you were my present!" She laughed.

"The surprise was just part of it, babe." He pulled out a large envelope and handed it to her. She raised her eyebrows in confusion but took the item nonetheless, opening it to pull out a voucher for a plane ticket to Texas.

"I want you to be able to come see me when you really need me..." He smiled softly.

"You know I have plenty of money to buy myself a ticket and come to see you when I need to." She reminded him, a smile never leaving her face.

"But I wanted to cover the costs... and I thought that having a voucher might be enough of a push to make you come." He smiled mischievously.

"Smart boy!" She laughed lightly, pressing her lips to his in a sweet, meaningful kiss.

When they broke the kiss, he searched his pant pocket for a box and when he pulled it out, he handed it to her.

"Nick!" Miley cried out when she discovered the content of the box. "Are you crazy?" She fingered the beautiful silver chain with the diamond heart pendant. "It's beautiful..." She smiled when she met his gaze, his eyes twinkling under the moonlight.

"Look on the back..." He turned around the pendant and she was moved to see the tiny inscription: _I love you Mi – Love always, Nick. _Nick took the jewel out of its box and clasped it around Miley's neck.

"I love you so much..." Miley whispered as she wrapped her arms his neck, holding him against her tightly.

**I'm not too happy with this chapter... I had no ideas as to what Nick could give her as a present that wasn't the usual thing guys gave their girlfriends... but I'm not well and I just couldn't think of anything better! Sorry folks! I also wanted to write a scene with Miley and her friends, not just Nick but I'm just way too lazy and out of ideas!! **

**Tell me your thoughts in a review? **

**xoxo**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 30 (Whooooo! Lol) **

**So sorry for the wait! I wanted to post this earlier but the net was down for a while!! Sorry again!!**

"I'm trusting you with her, Nick!" Tish told Nick as she gave him a hug. "It's not every day I let my 17 year old daughter fly to the Bahamas without any of her family members!" Tish joked, earning a chuckle from Nick.

"I'll take care of her, I promise Tish!" He smiled reassuringly and she winked at him knowingly. She knew that if there was one person who could take care of Miley it was him... He was the only one whom she would listen to in good and bad times. "I won't let her out of my sight!" He winked back at Tish and Miley groaned playfully.

"Guys!" She whined. "Will you stop ganging up on me?" She acted hurt making both her mother and boyfriend laugh.

"Ok time to go!" Nick quickly changed the subject as he picked up Miley's suitcase and put it into the car.

"Bye mom!" Miley hugged her mother tightly before moving onto to her father and siblings.

"Don't let the girls talk you into drinking at the hens' night!" Brandi giggled as Miley rolled her eyes. Brandi was, of course, referring to Danielle's party which would take place in the Bahamas just a few days before her's and Kevin's wedding.

When she finally climbed into the car, Nick had already started up the engine to heat up the freezing car.

"Ready?" He asked her with a smile and she nodded excitedly, her cheeks rosy from the cold.

"Let's get out of here before they change their minds to let us go without a chaperone!" She giggled as she slid her coat off her shoulders and threw it on the back seat.

"Nah they know my parents will do a great job at chaperoning once we get there!" He joked. He gave her a sideways glance as she placed her hand over his thigh and smiled. "You look really nice by the way." He complimented her and she laughed softly.

"Nick I'm wearing layers and layers and layers of clothes!" She said, referring to the white turtle neck sweater, the long sleeved blouse and the tank top she had underneath.

"So?" He grinned boyishly as she shook her head, laughing.

"I thought you liked me better without layers of clothes..." She whispered seductively causing Nick to grin.

"I do... but you look amazing right now anyways." He bit his lip to restrain himself from kissing her then and there... He was driving after all, it could dangerous!

"This is nice..." She sighed in content as they pulled up on the high way, the scenery unravelling before their eyes.

"Yeah it is... just you and me in a car with tinted glass windows..." He winked at her and laughed when her face flushed a deep shade of red.

"Getting a little carried away there, Mr Gray, are we?" Miley laughed.

"No... just teenage boy hormones." He winked again.

"It's a wonder how you go one month without seeing me!" She teased. "Or does somebody help you get rid of..." She laughed when she noticed his hard on through his pants. "Who helps you get rid of that?" She asked seductively as she leaned over and placed a hand on his intimate organ.

"Miles do you really want me to make us crash?" He warned, half jokingly.

"Sorry." She gave him an apologetic smile and pulled away, straightening her clothes.

"You are so evil..." He laughed. "Getting me all worked up..."

"You did that to yourself when you started having fantasies about us in a car with tinted glass windows." Miley laughed.

"Need I remind you who got me thinking that way in the first place?" He smirked. "I was a very pure boy until you came along..." He chuckled when he noticed her horror stricken face.

"What are you trying to say? That I'm a bad influence?" She narrowed her eyes accusingly.

"No, I would say it's a good influence." He gave her a cheesy smile. "You just make my inner hormonal self come out!" He winked at her.

"Nick!" She scolded lightly, blushing because of his comments.

"Need I remind you who kept reminding me we could go to second base without breaking our promises?" He continued, trying to keep a straight face.

"Didn't see you complaining!" She huffed, earning a loud chuckle from him.

"How have you been?" He asked her suddenly, the mood becoming a little more serious.

"Good... why are you asking me that all of a sudden?" She frowned. "We talk every day, you should know I've been doing good."

"We never talked about Justin again after you left for tour in September..." Nick said cautiously, glancing at her to see her expression.

"Honestly... I haven't thought about it in a while... and when I do think about it I usually try to distract myself or call you." She replied with ease.

"That's so good to hear..." He let out a breath of relief as he squeezed her thigh on which his hand was resting. She smiled at him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Stop worrying. Everything's good. Very good." He returned her smile, smiling knowingly.

..................

"Nick! Miley! Why are you at the airport? Where are you going?" A few paparazzi had undoubtly found out their whereabouts and had somehow tracked them down.

"Over here! Is it true you guys are back together?" Miley held on tighter to Nick's hands as he tried to pry his fingers away from hers. He gave her a confused look, wondering why she wasn't letting go; they were in public. But Miley didn't care. She was honestly scared from the crowd that had gathered around them and she knew that if she let go of his hand she would be lost in the sea of people surrounding them.

"You can let go of my hand now..." He whispered in her ear as the airport doors closed behind them, separating them from the crowd of fans and paparazzi standing outside. Not wanting to make a scene in the middle of the check in area, Miley just let her hand slip out of his and headed for the nearest check in counter, Nick following. It took them a few minutes of talking and signing autographs for the middle aged man at the counter (claiming his kids were fans) before being able to head towards the first class lounge.

"This was a great idea of yours... having us travel together so it would be that much more time spent together." She smiled gratefully as they sat down on one of the couch in a corner of the lounge that provided plenty of privacy.

"Actually, it was Joe's idea...!" Nick chuckled when Miley's eyes widened. "I was trying to come up with a way to have you come to the wedding without having you fly alone... so Joe suggested that I fly to LA to get you and meet the rest of my family there."

"Whoa. Remind me to thank him..."

"I didn't think our parents would agree at first... but oh well... I guess there is some good that comes out of growing up, what do you think?" He smiled. "Actually I didn't think you would agree either..."

"Why?" She frowned.

"Rumours, paparazzi... etc." He shrugged his shoulders.

"You know I don't care about that when it means that I can spend more time with you..." She reminded him, lacing their fingers together.

"Yeah... Sorry." The lounge was almost empty and the few people who were there hadn't seemed to notice them so he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"It's ok..." She smiled as she pressed her lips to his, kissing him tenderly.

"I love you..." He whispered as he kissed her again, his lips lingering on hers.

"I love you too..." She smiled softly at him. "What's bothering you?" She coaxed him into talking to her, reminding him that they had promised to always be honest with each other.

"Just please don't be upset with me, ok?" He pleaded, his eyes filled with worry.

"I promise." She looked at him, concern building inside of her. "You know you can tell me anything..." She caressed his cheek lovingly, hoping that her touch would ease his worries.

"It's just hard, you know. Acting like I'm single, making everybody think we're just friends. Always denying what's going on between us to the press or to our fans..." He closed his eyes, afraid to see her expression which, he presumed, would be one of annoyance. But to his surprise, her eyes were filled with understanding and guilt.

"I'm sorry." She said simply, pressing herself against his body, seeking for reassurance.

"No, I'm sorry. I always gave you a hard time about wanting to go public and after you told the press about us. I have no right to be upset." He sighed.

"Nick, you have every right to be upset." She took a deep breath as she continued. "I've been in your shoes before. I know what it's like to feel frustrated and believe me, it's hard for me too to deny the rumours about us. But you have to trust me on this." She pleaded, hoping that he wouldn't ask further questions.

"I do trust you, Miles." He shook his head lightly, trying to ignore the thoughts that had invaded his mind.

"But...?" She raised her eyebrows at him, waiting for him to continue.

"But nothing. Let's just drop this." He leaned his head back on the couch, closing his eyes to block out Miley's worried expression.

"Babe..."

"Miley, stop." He requested, not bothering to open his eyes. He felt her body stiffen next to him and smacked himself for being such a coward. She didn't respond and without opening his eyes, he knew she was biting her lip, trying hard to figure out what was going on with him and fighting back tears. Feeling guilt overwhelm him, he reached out for her hand and took it in his, not letting her pull hers out of his grasp. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he opened his eyes to look at her. As he expected, she avoided his gaze, focusing her attention on a couple with young children at the far end of the lounge. "Come on, babe." He wrapped his around her and pulled her into his arms, making her rest her head against his chest. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just tired and everything's getting to me. I'm sorry, baby." He apologised again, kissing the top of her head lovingly.

"Miles..." Nick tried to get her attention once again, but she was completely distracted.

Why couldn't life be easy? Why couldn't she be with the one she loved and tell the world without being harassed, judged or hated? Not only was she hurting Nick by keeping their relationship from the public, she was also hurting herself and their sanity as a couple. It took a light squeeze on her arm from Nick for her to snap out of her thoughts and turn her attention to him.

"Is something else bothering you?" He asked her softly.

"No." She answered shortly, her eyes falling to her lap on which laid her large purse.

"Miley..."

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, ok? Be right back." She quickly shot up from her seat on the leather couch and headed for the ladies room, bowing her head so that her hair fell in her face, hiding most of her features from the people who were susceptible of recognising her as the international pop star. Nick sighed as he watched her go, hating himself for being so edgy when it came to keeping their relationship a secret. They had been together for over 6 months now... why couldn't they go public? Was she having doubts? No, he knew that wasn't the reason. Then what was bothering her? Why was she so against going public? He couldn't help but wonder if there was another reason he wasn't aware of, a reason she didn't want to share with him. What happened to being honest? He thought to himself as he recalled their promises to each other to always be honest. However he couldn't blame her because he himself had just avoided telling her the truth about how he felt.

..................

"Thank god for these new planes with separate compartments!" Miley faked a smile as she leaned her head on the comfortable seat. The teenage couple had just boarded a large Boeing flying down to Nassau, Bahamas.

"You can stop with the whole 'happy' show, Miley. I know you're upset at me for snapping at you. I said sorry. What else do you want from me?" Nick sighed exasperatedly.

"Not everything is about you, okay?" She snapped, turning her whole body so she was facing the window.

"Then tell me what's wrong!" He said sternly, anger and frustration leaking into his voice.

"Nothing is wrong." She replied faintly, still facing away from him.

"What happened to being honest, Miley?" He said softly, his voice sounding pained.

"I thought I asked you for honesty back in the lounge... and instead, you snapped at me!" She reminded him, her eyes staring at him accusingly.

"I know and I'm sorry. Can we please just talk about this? Tell me what's wrong?" He pleaded.

"It's not important." She argued, not wanting to share her deepest thoughts.

"Miley..."

"Fine. You first." She crossed her arms over her chest and faced forward, waiting for him to proceed.

"Ok." He took a deep breath and spoke up. "I don't understand why you don't want us to go public. I respect your decision, but I still don't get it. I can't help by wonder if there is another reason you are not telling me about..." He said cautiously, watching her expression for any signs of anger or sadness.

"It has nothing to do with you..." She told him, her look softening under his worried gaze. "It's me. I just need some time." She gulped, hoping that explanation would satisfy Nick.

"Are you worried about the haters?" He pried, knowing that her reasons went deeper than 'needing time'.

"No!" She said a little too quickly. "Fine, yes." She admitted after receiving a look from Nick.

"Miley, you're one of the strongest persons I know. Why would you let things like that bother you? We are our own persons. Not the persons the media and the fan make us out to be. We have our own individuality!" He caught hold of her hand and listened intently as she spoke.

"It's not that simple, Nick." She sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Then what is it? Tell me." He coaxed.

"I... I just can't help but think back to all the rumours, everything that we said about each other last year... How much people think I'm bad for your image." She said the last sentence under her breath, hoping that he wouldn't hear it.

"That is not true. You're the reason I'm where I am today, you're everything but _bad_ for my image!" He told her sternly.

"I didn't do anything, Nick. You guys were good, so the execs asked you to open for me on tour and you starred in the show I happen to star in. I didn't do _anything_."

"You and your dad were the ones who gave our CD to the Disney execs. You're the reason they discovered us. We wouldn't be where we are today without you guys." Nick smiled softly at her as he ran his thumb over the tense muscles of her face.

"See it however you want, it doesn't change the fact that I'm bad for your image." She replied stubbornly.

"Babe, you're a person. A teenager who makes mistakes like every other teenager in the world. Yet those teenagers aren't ripped to pieces when they commit them. Your life is scrutinised, all people want is dirt about you. But there are also people who look up to you and value your judgement. There are bigger persons, Miley. It's not just haters out there, you have to believe that." He grinned mischievously as he added: "And I have a source that tells me that there are a lot of _Niley_ fans out there who are just dying to know if we are back together." He smiled lovingly at her, hoping that his reassurance would suffice.

Nick was one of those rare persons who saw past the confident Miley, the Miley no one could bring down. He had seen her in her most difficult time, watched her become fragile from the hurting experiences she had gone through.

The diagnosis of her hypoglycaemia had been a hard time on her, the fear of the unknown had gotten the better of her at the time. Him being a diabetes patients he knew what she was going through, coming to terms with a disease that was going to change your life, knowing that your life was going to have to be moulded to the disease.

Their breakup had been another hard time. And as much as he hated to admit it, he knew it had altered her. The feelings they had shared at such a young age had destabilised them and caused them to hurt each other a lot more than necessary.

The latest ordeal with Justin had deeply affected her and although Nick knew she was doing a lot better, he wondered if a woman could ever forget the fear a man had caused her the way Justin had scared Miley that night.

And lastly, the Vogue scandal and the naughty pictures that had been posted over the net by a hacker had also troubled her although she had appeared to be very strong.

She was definitely strong, there was no doubt about that and truth be told, he admired her for moving forward every time, not letting anything make her give up on her passions. But the confident Miley had become a less confident one and he knew that she needed reassurance and support just like any other human being with as big a heart as her. So that's what he did. He reassured her, reminded her of her qualities and made her stop thinking negatively about herself for a while.

"I know that you believe I'm not a bad for your image... but I still need time." She told him seriously, biting her lip. Nick groaned, he felt like the past few hours had been pointless. "I believe you, baby. I know that's what you believe and I'm more than grateful for how much you think of me... but I'm not ready to take us public just yet... I'm sorry." She looked at him expectantly, watching his eyes for any signs of exasperation or annoyance.

"It's ok. Don't worry. Whenever you're ready, you just have to say the word." He reassured her again, kissing her forehead sweetly.

"Maybe in a few months? Soon, I promise." She smiled at him, feeling her stomach bubble with anticipated excitement at the thought of telling the world about her being Nick's and him being hers. She knew that even though it might be difficult, it would be a wonderful feeling to tell the Niley fans they were together again and be able to be out in public together without worrying about not holding hands or not touching each other.

**Hello my lovely readers! I officially hate this chapter! Except maybe for the first part in the car... It just didn't turn out the way I wanted to and I wanted to make Nick deep (he actually really is in real life, you can tell by just hearing him talking! Lol.) and it turned out to be kinda ridiculous! So any feedback would be greatly appreciated!! I need honesty! Critics, ideas... anything that will make me improve!!**

**So I keep saying this story is going to end (until the sequel comes out :D)... I was thinking one more chapter but I think it's going to be two more. Unless I change my mind again and add another! Lol. Seriously though, you never know. I have these magical light bulbs (ideas :P) that pop up in my brain and I just write them down and see how they turn out. Lol. Yes I'm completely crazy!! Haha.**

**For those who haven't please check out my other stories: Summer of my life and a one shot: Mary's song Niley style. **

**xoxo**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 31**

"Heyyy..." Nick smiled softly at the awakening beauty in his arms. He brushed her hair out of her face and smiled at the sight of her sleepy face, her hands rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Hmmm. Hi." She giggled. "How much more time till we reach?" She asked him, peeking out the plane window.

"An hour or more. Not much longer."

"So what's the plan for these next few days?" She turned her attention back to him, sitting up in her seat and tugging on the t-shirt that had ridden up her stomach.

"The wedding isn't for another 3 days... so until then, we can just have some time off, spend time together. We're pretty much free except for the hens and bucks night." He rolled his eyes at the thought.

"It's one night!" She giggled, the smile tugging at the corner of her lips growing all the more.

"One night's too much if you ask me..."

"Well you know we could always catch up afterwards!" She winked, smirking knowingly.

"What do you have in mind?" He whispered seductively.

"Oh you know... you, me, alone. A bed may come in handy too." She smirked again, her naughty side taking over.

"Let's not forget some privacy!" He chuckled.

"That could be useful." She giggled. "I love you so much." She stated sweetly, loosing herself in his beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you more." He countered playfully while kissing the top of her head.

"Nah, that's not possible." She responded, planting a kiss on his smiling lips.

"Need I remind you how long I begged for you to come back to me?" He raised his eyebrows, smirking slightly.

"Dang you were hard to say no to. I had to fight with myself." She giggled as she recalled the scene that had taken place 7 months earlier. The memories of their past were no longer sad and bitter ones. They were memories that made them learn and mature a lot, memories that held them together when things got tough because ultimately, they knew they needed each other a lot more than they could possibly imagine.

"Good thing you gave in at the end, huh?" He smiled sweetly, reminding her that this was the way they were supposed to be. Together. In love. Although it was hard to deal with such a full on relationship, being friends had been quite a challenge. A challenge they had dropped rather quickly might I add.

"Thank you for not giving up..." She smiled.

"I never intended to." He boasted, grinning sheepishly.

"I knew you knew how to get what you want... but a girl? Never thought you'd put in the effort." She smirked, teasing him.

"What can I say... you're not just any girl..." He smirked back as he brushed his lips against hers, taunting her.

"Nick..." She whimpered, pushing her lips on his only to have him back away.

"Sorry." He grinned, finally giving in to the kiss.

..................

"The plane's been delayed... turns out my sisters and best friends will only get here later tonight or tomorrow!" Danielle announced as she walked in her large suite where Ashley (Evans), Vanessa (Montez), Demi, Emily and Miley were waiting for her.

"Aw I'm so sorry to hear that, Dani!" Ashley exclaimed as she wrapped a comforting arm around the bride to be's shoulders. The group of the girls had become very close during all the Disney gatherings and Danielle had met all of them, becoming close friends with every one of them despite some of the age gaps.

"It's ok..." Dani smiled. "Let's get this party started!"

"We could always postpone it to tomorrow night until the girls arrive..." Vanessa suggested.

"Or you could have two hens night!" Demi joked.

"Actually that sounds like a plan. Tonight is for you guys... and I'll just spent some time with them tomorrow after they get here."

"Up to you, beautiful!" Ashley smiled.

"Alright then, it's settled. We are going to play the most ridiculous games ever!" Vanessa laughed. "Truth or dare, I never... and..."

"And?" Miley raised her eyebrows at Vanessa who shrugged, a sheepish smile on her face.

"Alright so this is the deal..." Demi laughed slightly as she uncovered two cartons of red bull cans.

"What's that for?" Emily spoke up, eyeing the drinks with a hint of fear in her expression. Six girls with twice as many cans of red bull was beyond scary... sugar highs could be unpredictable.

"We're starting with I never!" Ashley exclaimed as she jumped up from the couch she was sitting on to sit next to the drinks, the other girls laughing at her antics. "Alrighty... everybody know the rules? You need to drink a mini can of red bull every time you've done something the other person hasn't done..." Vanessa cut her off:

"Let's start with an easy example like... I've never been to a hens night?" Vanessa spoke up. As expected, only Ashley and Danielle drank down a small can each.

"Next one's gotta be a little tougher, girls!" Danielle laughed.

"You can do the honours, Dani!" Miley giggled as she watched the older girls.

"Alrighty... how about... I've never performed in front of an arena before?" She smirked, knowing that she was the only one who hadn't.

"That was so not cool!" Demi narrowed her eyes accusingly. The other famous singers were already in the process of drinking their cans.

"Afraid of the sugar high, Dems?" Danielle taunted, a smirk never leaving her face.

"Bring it on!" The younger girl exclaimed as she grabbed a can and gulped down the substance.

"I got one!" Vanessa giggled as she looked from Miley to Danielle and back to Miley.

"Whatever it is I don't think we're gonna like this one!" Miley addressed Dani, rolling her eyes playfully.

"I'm with you on that one." Danielle laughed before turning her attention back to Vanessa who was smiling mischievously.

"I've never... kissed a Gray brother before..." Danielle and Miley groaned as they gulped down their second can.

"I've never kissed Zac before." Miley countered, handing a can over to Vanessa who was pouting. "That was so..."

"Smart? Devious?" Miley suggested, smiling innocently at her older friend.

"Just wait Stewart..." Vanessa warned, a smirk already appearing on her lips.

"What did I just get myself into?" Miley muttered under her breath while rolling her eyes, making the other girls burst out laughing.

"Who's next?"

"Emily!"

"Ok guys... I've never given a concert in short shorts!" Emily winked at Miley, Vanessa and Ashley who were sticking their tongues out at her. The process repeated itself, the three girls drinking down another can of the sugary drink.

"Alright I think we need to make this a little more challenging..." Demi smirked.

"You dirty girl..." Miley laughed as she hit Demi's arm playfully.

"Oh like you're so innocent!" Demi huffed.

"Never said I was!" Miley put her hands up in surrender. "Alright Dem, what have you got for us?"

"I've never had sex before." Demi smirked as she looked at the three oldest girls.

"All pure!" Danielle smiled as she showed off her purity ring, sitting just under her engagement ring on her ring finger.

"How did you manage that?" Miley stared wide eyed at her, admiring her for keeping her self control for so long.

"I think someone's experiencing some difficulties with her raging hormones..." Demi laughed as she noticed Miley's bewildered expression. "Need some tips?"

"Shut up." She hissed. "Ashley, V? Have you drunk yet?" Miley smirked, knowing fully well that those girls were sexually active.

"I've never seen a Gray brother naked before...!" Ashley smirked evilly, obviously avenging the earlier sentence Demi had thrown their way. Miley's cheeks reddened as she discretely held the drink to her mouth, gulping down her third can. She was about to hand a can of the drink over to Danielle when Demi intercepted it, drinking its content.

"Demi?" Miley questioned, wide-eyed. "Who? When? Where?" She asked anxiously, obviously dying from her curiosity. "Please don't tell me it's Nick!" She demanded anxiously.

"No way! Relax!" Demi laughed. "Alright what I say here does not go out of this room, got me?" Demi gave a stern look to all the girls surrounding her.

"Duh... now spill!" Vanessa laughed.

"Alright um... Joe... During shooting about two months ago... we um..."

"Don't tell me you..." Miley started uneasily.

"NO!" Demi answered quickly. "Nothing like that. He was taking a shower, obviously I didn't know so I just walked into the hotel room searching for him and this idiot walked out of the bathroom without a towel." She buried her face in her hands, her cheeks reddening from the memory.

"Omg!" The girls all exclaimed together, laughing hysterically.

"What did he do? What did _you _do?" Ashley pressed on.

"I screamed and covered my eyes... and he just... stood there?"

"He stood there? Doing what?" Miley wondered, intrigued.

"I don't know! I guess he was really shocked... it took him a few seconds to realise what was going on and he grabbed a towel to cover himself..." Demi groaned as she felt her cheeks burning.

"How come I never heard of this?" Miley asked, still laughing.

"I wanted to tell you except every time I called you Joe was around... after that it just kinda slipped my mind." The brunette shrugged.

"I can't believe you saw Joe Gray _naked_!" Vanessa laughed.

"Guys! He's gonna be my brother in law! I'm never gonna be able to keep a straight face when I see him!" Danielle groaned, her laugh slowly subsiding.

"Good luck with that!" Miley laughed, patting her shoulder comfortingly.

"You just wait until he's your brother in law too, Miss Miley!" Vanessa teased the younger girl.

"That's not gonna happen for a while, trust me!" Miley laughed along.

"HA! So you're admitting you're gonna marry Nick some day?" Emily smirked knowingly.

"I... uh..." Miley looked around at the girls who were staring at her, big smiles plastered across their pretty faces. "Guys!" She whined.

"Come on, Mi! Might as well tell us your deepest darkest secrets..."

"I thought that's what Truth or Dare was used for?" Miley grinned.

"Oh no girly, you're not gonna get away from this. Answer!" Demi told her sternly.

"Alright, alright. Truth is... yeah I really see myself with Nick in 5, 10 years... It's just... the little time I've spent away from him was just so miserable, you know? And I'm at my happiest when he is around... when he's there for me and I'm there for him. I know I'm only 16 and it's crazy to think like that this young... but I really think that he is my future." Her face was hot by the end of her little monologue, a smile adorning her pink lips.

"Come on, we all know, everybody knows you guys will end up married sooner than you expect!" Danielle smiled at her, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "Just like Kevin and I, Nick knows you're the one for him and you do too."

"How would you know all this?" Miley narrowed her eyes at her.

"I have my sources..." Danielle winked.

"Did Kevin say something? Did Nick?" Miley asked excitedly as Danielle's words sunk in.

"Maybe..." The older girl smirked.

"You're killing me here, girl!" Miley whined, hoping to get more information out of Danielle.

"Go ask him."

"Fine, I will." She took out her phone to text Nick only to be stopped by three hands on her arm and a fourth one pulling the phone away from between her fingers. "Guys!" She whined again.

"No, no. No communication with the guys tonight, remember? That was the deal, you know, to support Danielle." Ashley spoke up sternly.

"Fine." Miley gave in, sulking.

"Ok since we all know that Ashley and I are the only who have gone all the way with our boyfriends... I want to know how far you guys have been..." Vanessa spoke up, a naughty smile on her face.

"You bad girl!" Ashley smiled approvingly. "Come on, girls, spill!"

"Second base..." Emily muttered under her breath, obviously uncomfortable.

"Same." Demi spoke up, her cheeks reddening.

"Please don't tell me that was with my brother..." Miley acted as if she was grossed out, making the other girls laugh.

"No, it wasn't your brother!" Demi reassured her, laughing slightly.

"Dani, Miles? You haven't answered!"

"Hmmm..." Dani eyed Miley to see her hiding her flushed face in between her hands. "Third base." She admitted, a smile making its way to her lips.

"Miles?" Vanessa poked her sides.

"Same." She mumbled in her hands.

"When did this happen?" Demi asked, wide-eyed.

"Hmm... In September."

"Whoa. Thinking of taking the next step any time soon?" Ashley smirked.

"What? No!" Miley replied a little too quickly. "Fine... We've talked about it." She admitted. "But we agreed that it's too soon." She blushed at the thought.

"So you guys are thinking of breaking your promises?"

"Unless we get married as soon as we turn 18, I don't see any other way." Miley giggled.

"Good for you, Miles." Vanessa spoke up, trusting her friend completely to make the right choices.

......................

"Come on, Nick! It won't kill you to socialise a little!" Joe pushed him towards the crowd surrounding Kevin. Truth be told, Nick felt out of place in a bar with his older brothers and Kevin's friends. "Stop thinking of your girlfriend for a few minutes and have fun! Come on, we're about to have a drinking contest. No, no alcohol, just milkshakes." Joe assured him after receiving a shocked look from Nick.

"Thank god." He muttered under his breath, obviously not too enthusiast when it came to alcohol. He glanced at his watch to notice it was 11 PM, maybe it was late enough to slip out of the party? His heart sunk and a feeling of guilt settled in the pit of his stomach as he realised that it wouldn't be fair on Kevin, he was his older brother after all and he owed it to him, as best man, to stick by his side and have fun for what would be one of the last nights spent together for a while. And that's exactly what he did. For the remaining of the night, he laughed and joked with his brothers, taking part in their ridiculous games and contest. It was 1:30AM by the time Danielle called him to inform him that Miley had had a sugar overload and she was literally bouncing off the walls. Chuckling, he promised he would get back to hotel to take care of his girlfriend and escort her to her room safely.

"Go man! We're gonna head back in less than an hour anyways." Kevin spoke up after hearing the phone conversation.

"Are you sure, Kev?" The older brother nodded, pushing him out of the back doors of the club.

Twenty minutes later, Nick jumped out of the car Big Rob had drove him in and ran through the lobby and into the elevator that would take him to the floor their rooms were on. It wasn't long until he reached Danielle's suite, knocking softly on the wooden door.

"Finally!" An exhausted Ashley laughed as she pulled Nick into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Did some kind of a cyclone enter your room?" Nick chuckled at the sight of the mess the girls had made. Empty cans of red bull were thrown across the room, the bed was unmade with the Emily and Demi sleeping soundly on it and Danielle and Vanessa were laughing hysterically from Nick's 'joke'. The sugar had definitely affected their brain.

"Miley's in the bathroom, taking a shower." Ashley pointed to the door in the right corner. "I think she might need help though cause she's obviously too crazy to think straight." She chuckled as she pushed Nick towards the door.

"Alright..." Nick braced himself to walk in on his girlfriend showering, knowing that the mere sight of her naked form would require a lot of extra control over his 'urges'. "Miles? Babe? You in there?" He called out as he cracked the door open. Not receiving any answers, he pushed his way in, walking in to find Miley bending over, washing her feet. He gulped at the sight of her but pulled himself out of the 'gutter' as quickly as he could. "Babe, you ok?" He spoke again. Hearing him, Miley turned around, a wide smile spreading across her features.

"Nick! Come here!" She held her arms out for him to hug her but he only backed away.

"You're wet... Come on, let's dry you up and take you back to your room."

"Nooo, join me!" She grinned, her mind clearly a little foggy from the overdose of sugar.

"You know I want to, but not here. The girls are just next door."

"So what? Let them hear." She smirked as she approached him and placed her hand directly on his pant covered semi-erection.

"Babe..."

"What? You don't want to?" She taunted, brushing her breasts against his shirt covered chest. Nick closed his eyes to refrain himself from giving in right then and caught her wrists, keeping her hands away from his now fully erect member.

"Come on, don't do this to me..." He begged. "Just please work with me here. I promise once we get back to your room we can do anything you want."

"Anything?" Miley smiled seductively.

"Anything."

**Another update!! So I was trying my best to get this out tonight because you guys deserved it... Hope I don't disappoint, it was a little rushed and I didn't have time to proof read! Sorry about that. Any thoughts? Let me know what you guys think and tell me what you think is going to happen in the next chapter or what would you like to see happening?! ;)**

**xoxo**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 32**

"Miles! Calm down." Nick laughed. There was nothing funnier than Miley Stewart imitating Joe and Demi's ridiculous dance moves in a hotel corridor. "It's 2 AM babe, I'm sure some people would like to get some sleep." He chuckled as she did a cartwheel, slipped and fell on her ass.

"Ow!" She exclaimed, rubbing her thigh vigorously. Nick couldn't control the laughter any longer, his chest started heaving from the uncontrollable laughter, the tears brimming his eyes.

"You're one of a kind, Miley Ray." He laughed as he helped her up. "Come on, klutz, let's get you to your room safely." He chuckled when she wrapped her legs around his waist, waiting for him to carry her to their destination. "I think this is the safest way..." He agreed, slipping his hands under her thighs to hold her in place.

"Meet any hot girls down at the bar?" She raised her eyebrows at him, teasing him.

"Yeah, a lot actually." He smirked.

"Did any of them do this?" She whispered seductively, her lips finding his sweet spot in the crook of her neck.

"Maybe." He played along.

"What about this?" She kissed his lips hungrily, running her hands up and down his chest in a provocative manner.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure. Can't remember... Things were a little fuzzy you know because of the crowded dance floor and the dim lights..." He chuckled as he saw a hint of jealousy appear in her eyes. She let Nick carry her inside the room before letting her feet hit the carpeted floor.

"Did any of them do this?" She smirked as she trailed her fingers further down his stomach, edging closer to the belt holding his pants in place.

"Like I said, I don't remember everything." He smirked back, enjoying the little game. He gulped as her hands trailed lower, brushing his erection ever so lightly. "Miles..." He groaned, his erection being in great need of attention.

"You are going to forget all those girls right now, that's a promise." She whispered huskily, her teeth biting down on his sensitive earlobe.

"Are you up for the challenge?" He taunted, a smile never leaving his face.

"More than ever." She whispered, her lips trailing down the smooth skin under his ear to find his neck.

"You're on, babe." He breathed out, getting more and more turned on. Her finger nails gliding across his abs had him whimpering in need, begging her to tear off his clothing and give him what he was impatiently waiting for. His lips on hers were rough, full of passion, hunger and need. Never had he wanted her this badly before. His member began throbbing, her touch and the mere sight of her making him dizzy with lust. Reciprocating his need she quickened the process, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it off his shoulders in one quick motion. Nick's lips never left hers, kissing her like there was no tomorrow, his hands gripping her sides as he pressed his body to hers. Once she got him to the bed, she straddled him, giving him the best view possible while she slipped her t-shirt off. The lacy hot pink bra had him swooning in adoration, his fingers fumbling to unhook the piece of clothing covering her jewels. Although the two didn't have much experience, the situation was no longer awkward and messy. They knew what they wanted in that moment and it seemed like their bond guided their hands.

Miley hissed as she felt the cold air harden her nipples and Nick's fingers trail up and down her sides until they cupped her breasts. No... She wasn't going to let him have his fun just yet; she was in charge for now. She sat on his thighs as she unbuckled his belt hurriedly, her hands brushing against the bulge in his pants. Nick's patient nature was thrown out the window in that moment, he flipped them over and kicked his pants off, unable to wait another second for what he had been longing for since they had left LA, 36 hours earlier.

"OMG, Mi." He panted. Her hands were working a miracle on his now exposed length, her sweet and loving nature stopping her from teasing him any longer.

"Lay down on your back." She whispered sweetly, wanting to give him her best.

"Mi, you don't have to..." His efforts to stop her from doing something girls were usually known not to enjoy were futile. She was stubborn and determined to make him feel even better than she had the first time. Contrarily to what most girls might think, taking Nick in her mouth made it pleasurable for her because she always felt what he felt... if he was happy, she was happy, if he was sad and heartbroken, so was she. It was the same when it came to their 'pleasures', making him feel this way made it truly enjoyable for her as well.

Without another word, Miley had him on the brink, her soft hands pumping at the base of his length while her mouth worked the tip. Every time she felt his hips tighten and his erection grow, she would stop, licking the tip ever so lightly. She would resume her pervious actions and stop again, building up Nick's orgasm with every one of her actions.

"Mi, I- I c-can't take it!" He groaned as he felt his testicles clenching beneath him, wanting to give in to the release they were begging for. Miley smiled as she humped him faster with both her mouth and hands, the combination pushing Nick over the edge in just a few seconds.

His ragged breathing hit Miley's face as he pulled her on top of him, kissing her with all the passion and love he had for her. "I love you so much." He panted, struggling to get his breathing under control.

"I know." She smirked, teasing him.

"Your turn." He smirked as he laid her down beside him and straddled her, his tired member pressing against her stomach.

"What do you have in mind?" She bit her lip in anticipation, waiting for him to do something. Without another word, Nick helped her out of her shorts, pulling her tong along with it.

"Do you somehow get more beautiful every time I see you?" He asked sweetly as he hovered over her, his lips brushing against hers.

"I'm only 17 you know, I'm still growing." She was certainly becoming a woman, her womanly curves accentuating themselves as time went by and her breasts becoming plumper. Nick didn't fail to notice this and as if to illustrate, he cupped her gems in his hands squeezing them.

"Definitely gotten bigger." He smirked as he leaned down to kiss her lips. Miley's breathing hitched as his left hand remained on her breast and his right one trailed down her stomach and in between her legs.

"Nick..." She whimpered, her core throbbing the same way Nick's had moments earlier.

"Yeah, babe?" He looked up at her, smirking.

"Do something, fast." She begged, her hips bucking as his hand came in contact with her inner folds, rubbing in circular motions. The sudden feeling of the wetness of Nick's tongue on her core had her moaning in ecstasy, wanting more and more. Nick gave her more by inserting his finger in her, pumping in and out of her while his tongue continued to tease her.

"Omg, Nick, I'm gonna..." She couldn't finish her sentence, his free hand toying with her breasts had sent her over the edge. "Whoa." She let out in between pants, her body still shaking from the climax.

"How was it?" Nick asked, genuinely interested in finding out whether he was as good as her.

"Are you seriously asking that question? She threw he head back on the pillow, taking deep breaths to calm her breathing. "I want more." She whispered as she pulled him on top of her, her hands feeling his new semi-erection. It startled them both when she pushed herself against him and found him at her opening, inches away from breaking their promises.

"No, Mi." Nick shook his head lightly, trying hard to control himself and make rational decisions before it was too late.

"But... I want you..." Miley whispered, hurt evident in her voice.

"How many times are we going to go over this, babe? We're not ready for this." He whispered softly, an apologetic smile appearing on his lips. "God you have no idea how badly I want you." He tried to comfort her by making her understand that he was just trying to do the right thing by her. He only wanted to protect her, that's how much he loved her.

"Then what's stopping you?" She inquired, grabbing the sheet to cover herself up.

"Mi, we haven't really talked about it... you know there are consequences that go with the act." He explained patiently.

"Yeah and there are also ways to protect yourself from those consequences."

"But they don't always work..." He said cautiously. "Look Mi, I'm just looking out for us here... We're only 17... what happens if you wind up pregnant? What do we do then? We're not just normal people, honey... we're celebrities. People talk about us... everything we do is scrutinised and every decision we make has to be given a lot more thought than any other 'normal' people."

"I hate it when you're right." She groaned.

"So you agree with me?" He smiled.

"I agree... but if you think that I'm gonna keep myself off of you until we get married, you're out of your mind." He chuckled at her crude remark.

"You know I won't last that long..." He kissed her lips lovingly. "Let's just think about it, ok? Maybe in a few months? Maybe in a year? Let's just give it serious thought... what do you say?"

"Alright." She gave her consent, kissing his lips passionately. "I love you." She whispered against his lips, her smile widening under his loving gaze.

"I love you more."

**Hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter... I gave it serious thought, wondering if I should have them break their promises just yet. I decided to save that for the sequel, hope you guys are okay with that?!**

**17 reviews?!!! I was like FREAKING OUT!! You guys are seriously the best readers ever!! I know some people get up to 40 if not more, but those writers really deserve them cause they are so freaking talented!! So 17 is really an honour for me, having just 4 or 5 makes me smile so imagine 17?! Lol. **

**Next chapter is the last one (and it's already written ;) )!!! So please review and I will post it. **

**Thank you again ;)**

**xoxo**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 33**

"Congratulations!" The guests called out as the new Mr and Mrs Kevin Gray walked out of the church hand in hand.

"Time for the bride to throw her bouquet!" Someone called as the young girls were being pushed towards Danielle who was beaming.

"Come on, Miles!" Ashley called out as she grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the crowd.

"Ashley!" Miley whined, obviously not enthusiastic at the thought of catching a bouquet.

"You know you secretly want to marry the 3rd youngest Gray... I suggest you follow me unless you want me to make an announcement." The older girl smirked.

"Some friend you are." Miley huffed. She made her way to the back of the crowd, crossing her fingers so that she wouldn't get any of the attention.

"Are you ready girls?" The new Mrs Gray called out, winking at Ashley who was standing beside Miley in their matching maroon silk dresses. Miley groaned, obviously catching on to the winks exchanged between the bride and Ashley.

"I swear if you planned something you girls are going to..." Miley didn't have time to finish her sentence because she was suddenly hit in the head by the infamous bouquet.

"You were supposed to catch it, Miles!" Danielle laughed with the crowd as everybody started clapping.

"Looks like you'll be the next bride among us!" Vanessa laughed as she hugged Miley who was now holding the bouquet in her left hand. She was about to complain when she noticed Nick smiling and winking at her from the side, obviously happy for her. She scowled at him from her spot among the girls, earning a chuckle on his part.

"Congrats Miley! Invite me to the wedding!" Joe winked as he wrapped an arm around his 'little sister'.

"Will you be my maid of honour?" She said in an overly high pitch voice, acting all excited.

"It would be an honour!" Joe squealed, imitating the same high pitch voice she had used.

"I swear they planned it." Miley groaned, dropping the little game they had going.

"Why are you complaining? Isn't a girl's lifelong wish to catch the bouquet at one of her best friend's marriage?" He wondered.

"Not mine." She laughed. "Need I remind you I'm only 17?"

"Yeah, a 17 year old who acts like she's older than me! And I'm 20!" He laughed.

"Whatever." She mumbled as she leaned her head against Joe's shoulder.

"Are you trying to steal my girlfriend?" A scowling Nick asked from behind them in a low voice. Miley had to suppress a laugh when she saw his expression. He was obviously trying to be dramatic.

"Why yes, haven't you heard she and I are to be married in the next couple of months." Joe played along, his arm never leaving her waist. "I present you you're new sister in law to be." He continued, smirking at the celebrity couple.

"A pleasure to meet you." Nick played along, holding his hand out for Miley to shake.

"Save me from this weirdo." She begged as she slid out of Joe's embrace to hug Nick.

"Whatever you say, Mi. Just don't forget to invite me to the wedding." Joe winked at the two before turning away from them to talk to some of the guests.

"Will I be invited?" Nick inquired, a smirk appearing on his lips. He wrapped his arm around her waist in a discreet way so that they wouldn't get too much attention. They were not too keen on revealing to the hundreds of guests that they were indeed together, there was nothing like being too cautious, even around so called friends. So they had opted on being friendly and flirting if they found the need to without being physically intimate.

"I thought you would be waiting for me at the altar!" Miley exclaimed with a fake glare. "But you could always sit and watch." She joked.

"Hmmm... I think that decision might require deep thought." He played along, holding his hand up to his brain to 'think'. Miley hit his chest, a scowl appearing on her face.

"Someone's grumpy today." Nick laughed as he caught her wrist to stop her from hitting him. "I'll be at the altar waiting for you... in 5, 10 years... whenever." He smiled genuinely at the beauty in front of him.

"How do you know that?" She raised her eyebrows, 'testing' him.

"Guys! We're taking pictures!" Denise called out to the two, motioning for them to join the group that had gathered on the steps outside the Church to take pictures.

"I'll tell you at the reception." Nick promised as he dropped a 'friendly' kiss on her forehead and headed to his brothers side while Miley sat in front of the bride with all the other bridesmaids.

Two hours and a couple hundred pictures later, Miley flopped down onto one of the steel chairs of the large reception hall.

"I swear if anyone asks me for another picture I'll slit their throat." Danielle moaned from beside her.

"Aw come on, you know you will love showing your kids all these pictures." Miley laughed.

"As much as I _hate_ to admit it right now, you're right." Danielle smiled as she took hold of Miley's hand. "So? What did Nick have to say about you catching the bouquet?" She smirked.

"We didn't really have time to talk about it because we were called for pictures... but he seemed to be enjoying my embarrassment." Miley laughed.

"Let me know what he says." Danielle winked before walking off to find her new husband.

"How would you feel about dancing with me?" Nick soft voice startled Miley. She hadn't seen him approaching from the side.

"Nick Gray asking me to dance? What happened to the world?" Miley laughed as she placed her hand in his so he could pull her up.

"This is ballroom dancing, Mi. I can manage that much." He gave her a stern look which made her giggle. He kept her hand in his as he guided her through the guests and to the middle of the dance floor.

"So how's the best man doing?" Miley whispered as he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his free arm around her waist.

"Who knew a wedding was more tiring than performing for hours?" He chuckled.

"Tell me about it." She giggled, her hand toying with the curls at the base of his neck.

"You look breathtakingly beautiful, by the way." He whispered, his lips millimetres away from her ear.

"Like the dress?" She motioned to the maroon dress that ended just above her ankles. **(A/N: Link to picture of the dress in profile – I swear it's worth a look, I fell in love with it, hehehe. I just LOVE maroon.)**

"_Love_ the dress." He smiled as she pulled away to look into his eyes.

"You look pretty handsome yourself." She smirked, playing with the knot of his matching maroon tie.

"I believe I owe you an answer." He reminded her, smiling softly at her.

"Yes you do." She agreed, smiling and biting her lip like the giddy teenager she was.

"Like I said, I will be waiting for you at the altar in a few years..." He started.

"How do you know?" She repeated her earlier question, a smirk appearing on her lips.

"How do I know? Because I love you with everything in me and no matter what everybody says... love doesn't have anything to do with age. I know what I feel for you is real and I know that there is no other woman who can take your place in my life because you are just so... unique and amazing. And I can only pray and wish that you will put up with me for the rest of our lives."

"I think it's the other way around... I should wish you good luck for putting up with me..." She giggled, tears brimming her sparkly blue eyes.

"Are you... crying?" Nick asked, his eyes full of shock and worry. It wasn't often Miley Ray cried in public.

"Happy tears." She giggled. "You're amazing..." She buried her face in his chest, aware that the tears were now flowing down her cheeks.

"I love you so much..." He whispered, stroking her soft curls with his fingers.

"I love you too." Miley smiled as she looked up at him. "And just so you know, I want you to be that man in my life, the one who grows old with me and who gives me children. I'm sorry my speech isn't very good I'm just really emotional right now." She giggled again as Nick wiped the remains of her tears, a soft, loving smile adorning his lips.

"I don't need a speech, Mi... Knowing that you feel the same way is everything to me." He smiled genuinely as he pressed his lips to the top of her head, his hands brushing her hair out of her face. She startled him by saying:

"I wanna go public."

"Miles..."

"I want everybody to know we're together if that's what you want." She smiled brightly, suddenly feeling a surge of adrenaline running through her veins.

"Babe, I don't want you to feel obliged..." He started, only to be cut off by her:

"I want to, Nick. If you are sure that you want to do it then I am too."

"Are you sure? I mean, this takes a lot of thinking..." This time, he was cut off by her lips on his, kissing him passionately in front of the many guests present. It would only be a matter of time before someone let it slip and the whole of the media came to know... But Nick had another idea in mind.

* * *

"Miley Stewart, everybody!" Nick called out, his voice booming across the large arena. They had just finished singing "Before the Storm" live for the second time. Their intertwined hands had the crowd of fans screaming, chanting their celebrity couple's nickname: Niley.

This was it, this was the moment they had been waiting for since the day of Kevin and Danielle's wedding, the day Miley had agreed to go public with their relationship.

Leaning in, Nick pressed his lips against Miley's, capturing them in a sweet, loving kiss that sent the crowd over the edge. Suddenly, the screaming they had known and experienced so far in their career came to a whole new level, the fans screaming and chanting their names like never before.

"This is my girlfriend, everybody! Give it up for this amazing woman I love with my whole body and soul!" The loving look he gave Miley in that second would be recorded and posted on all the gossip sites that night itself, sending the Niley fans in a frenzy.

"Thank you!" Miley's bright red cheeks had the three brothers and their band chuckling and smiling.

And just like that, Miley knew she had made the right choice. Everything would work out and they would get through anything the press threw their way as long as they stuck together, and that's exactly what they were planning on doing. Because no matter what, their love would hold them together.

The END (till I post the sequel ;) )

**PLEASE READ**

**There it is guys, the last chapter to this story!!! So sad... :'(. Jk. I feel like I'm already senile, repeating myself so many times! Oh well... no harm in reminding you: there WILL be a sequel, parts of it are already written! But it still needs a lot of work before I can post the first chapters!! I'm planning on making a preview, trailer type thing so that you guys have an idea of what will happen!! **

**I'll post an A/N on here as soon as I post it so that you guys can go in my profile and read it! For now... I need your help to select a title for the sequel... these are the ideas I had, will you do me a favour and vote? Or even better, you could always come up with suggestions ;) (of course, I would give you all the credit...!)**

**So these are the ideas I've had so far:**

**Untouchable**

**Meet me halfway**

**Always and Forever (It's not Forever and Always like Taylor Swift's song, it's what Nathan and Haley say in One Three Hill...)**

**I'm not too happy with these cause there's nothing 'special' to them! But that's all I've come up with so far... help?!**

**Some stats:**

**33 Chapters that filled 144 pages on a Word document**

**A Total of 89,901 words**

**22,675 Hits**

**Started on June 27 and Ended on November 10 = A little over 4 months to complete this story!**

**Thanks you to all of those who had supported me throughout this story, you guys are amazing!! **

**xoxo**


	34. Author's Note: Sequel preview up!

**Hey guys!!**

**Whoa it feels weird not uploading this story anymore :P:D**

**Good news (I think :P) I posted the trailer/preview to the Sequel!!!**

**Please check it out! It's in my profile and the title is..............**

**_Meet me Halfway_**

**I really hope I don't deceive!! Please read it and give me feedback!! I really wanna write the best I can for this story because I know a lot of you have high expectations and I want to meet them!**

**I most probably won't be able to post the first chapter until December because I'm going to be really busy till then. While a few chapters are already written down I have yet to find some ideas and pick the best to start the story!!**

**So... Be patient!!**

**I really hope you'll read the sequel!  
**

**Xoxo**

**P.S For those who haven't already, check out my other stories! I recently posted a one-shot called A Cinderella Story. Check it out!!  
**


End file.
